


Haunted

by Oath_of_Void



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M, Sex Pistols Dynamics
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 91,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oath_of_Void/pseuds/Oath_of_Void
Summary: 与《Crucifixion》共用一些基本剧情思路，但SP世界观下具体发展有不同，可视作三次同人。有互攻，虽然占比不一样。基于《狂野情人》设定的相关衍生设定：1.布国皇室=美洲豹，多与猫科属斑类通婚，皇子皇女的继承权排序受种型影响。（玛丽安娜的种型是猞猁，娜娜莉继承权排位靠后是因为继承了母亲的种型。）2.茶兔雀，黑豹修，瞪羚C。信鸽米蕾，睡鼠利瓦尔，山猫卡莲，鹿夏莉，金毛基诺，兔狲阿妮娅，雪豹尤菲。（其余待补。）3.不讲道理，总之大家都可以部分魂现，冒出斑类原型耳朵尾巴之类的。4.生育力受种型特征影响……





	1. Cr. 2.1

圣彼得堡的第七骑士是个疯子，尤利乌斯私下这么断言。

现在人们这么称呼那位年轻圆桌了，冠以一个地域前缀，好似早已预见到无论这方战场的成败如何，皇帝最终只会将功勋归于那一人。这倒不让人惊讶，反正既非哪一位名正言顺的皇室成员负责统筹军令，荣誉便自然而然会加诸于圆桌骑士头上，末了都不过是巩固帝国的荣誉。除那两类人以外，其余人等再如何逞一时之能、将威名加之于己身，再如何宣誓效忠于时下君主，但若不归于圆桌之畔、名姓里也没有那一个至关重要的“不列颠尼亚”——终究是不能叫那荣耀之名长久延续下去的。

即使他是“皇帝钦点的金斯莱”，即使他手持帝国权杖代行皇命，即使根据他原本的种型判定有八成可能他身具皇室血脉……那也都毫无意义。圣彼得堡的第七骑士两只眼睛都盯在他背后，沉默地提醒着他自己现下的处境：看似尊享权势，实际不过仍是受人管制。

管制他的那一方本尊身披金蓝幅面，昼夜蛰伏在他身后阴影中，名义上是欧洲形势复杂、周全看护他不受伤损，落入实处也不过是一类监视。“将你的爪子收起来些，金斯莱卿。”枢木朱雀曾在他悄悄示以抗议时漠然回答，“留着你的敌对劲头到战场上去。”所以他确是同类，尤利乌斯想，只是其后更多的信息也都是谜团。他的由来，他那引来潘德拉贡各方猜疑的突然晋升，他那捆绑在自己身上的使命，以及——

“早些休息，金斯莱卿。”

第七骑士低垂着头颅，隐去了面上神情。他退出房间后，尤利乌斯拢过了自己的睡袍，有些恼恨地揉搓过自己皮肤上欢爱痕迹。

他对于自己时而窜起的头颅阵痛、干渴以及潜在的对枢木朱雀其人的欲求由来全都毫无头绪，只意识到自己的确会在毫无防备时被对方近身，扼住脖颈进行一轮几近粗暴的情事，待到那困扰他的躁动不安消去后，那人便若无其事地冷淡离去，仿佛任何僭越举止都不曾发生。尤利乌斯说不清是这态度更加令人恼恨，还是枢木朱雀将此视为理所当然更加让人无法容忍。

疯子，他想。他闭目间从黑暗深处寻到那晦暗绿眼，攥紧了自己的手指。

终于他在某一次夜间惊坐起来，意识到自己背后渗满冷汗，却始终记不起方才困扰自己的梦魇为何。他有些暴躁地跳下床去，发觉时刻还不算太晚。走廊间脚步声远去让他推开门缝的手掌一滞，叫他立刻又寻回些支离破碎的梦境遗迹。仿佛那焦灼痛苦根深于己身，又执拗地萦绕在另一人身上。

尤利乌斯一咬牙，走出了房间大门。

第七骑士该是在这钟点懈怠了些。尤利乌斯悄然摸至他房间门口时，他仍然无所察觉。然而推门而入的动静终究是叫他警醒了，自床铺当中霍然抬首呈出森然敌意，又在下一秒就让那敌意收敛了去。“有要事吗？”他皱眉问道。尤利乌斯装模作样地打了个哈欠，摸至对方床沿，坐上了半边身子。

“我在想，”他轻声呢喃道，“为什么你待在我附近转悠时就不消听我问这么一句呢，枢木卿？”

他魂现了，在床尾盘踞起来，状若无害地搭起手爪。然而他眼见着第七骑士绷紧了身躯，十足警惕地盯着他的形貌。尤利乌斯笑了，为着对方这面对捕食者似的戒备。“行了，如果你乐意的话，你大可以在这种形势下都把我击昏。”他轻声说着，人言间带着些低沉浑厚的咆哮，“然而你不敢真的攻击我，对不对？皇帝陛下的谏令，既是叫你好好护卫我的安全，在某一范围内的胡作非为是可以被容忍的……但你终究不能对我进行袭击。”

他眼见着那人瞳孔轻微收缩起来，似乎欲图侧身避开、又还有些犹疑。下一刻他将对方扑压在床铺当中，利爪伸出在外，循着他扣摁的动作陷入了那具人躯的肩胛骨。枢木朱雀发出一声低哼，试图翻动身躯，尤利乌斯紧紧压制在原处，尖爪在他背上拉出几道血痕。第七骑士所着的睡衣布料霎时间被殷红浸染，空气中浮起的那点儿血腥气味加重了猎食者的亢奋程度。许是感触到那利爪当真能刺入自己的心肺，朱雀挣动的迹象稍微轻了些，从背俯形式中扭过脸来艰难地回望向身后。

“别做蠢事，金斯莱卿——！”

他试图蹬动腿脚，尤利乌斯松开一侧手爪压制，直接勾在他腰际抓挠了下去。他力道控制得还算好，没有当即制造更多流血事故。衣料撕裂声使得朱雀背脊一绷，继而狠狠向后蹬去。那一记踢蹬落在光滑皮毛间，击中了小腹，使得尤利乌斯低吼了一声，仍然抓摁在他背后的尖爪刺入更深。“那是我要对你说的话，枢木卿。”尤利乌斯低声道，“我建议你最好别真的激怒我。”

他后腿拨开碎裂的衣料，踩压在对方膝弯里，沉下身来，带着钩刺的阴茎笔直抵在了裸露出的臀瓣间。朱雀无谓挣动的劲道并没有小些，尤利乌斯低低咆了一声，刺穿他皮肉的利爪继续下陷，让那人身躯痛苦地一弓，腰臀顺势抬起了些——那让接下来的过程变得容易了许多。尤利乌斯哼了哼，顶在身下人臀缝中的阴茎头部终于碰到了那处洞眼，于是他毫不留情地狠操进去，直接将自己勃起的性器撞入了小半。

他侵入的动作让那数字出身的年轻人爆发出一阵短促的惨叫，挣动的态势也僵住不动了。尤利乌斯满意地低哼了一声，在那被操开的腔穴中慢慢碾磨起来。第七骑士转过的侧脸上浮着些显而易见的愤恨，继而拧作了扭曲笑意。“我还以为——嘶——你不屑于使用这类手段呢……”他粗喘着气，目光当中隐含着的嘲弄成分让尤利乌斯更恼火了。他没再说话，低沉兽吼自喉间溢出，继而又狠狠向前一顶。

唯独是你，他想，你没有资格以此耻笑别人。他原本不消落入这般境地的，用最为原始野蛮的手段去征服什么人，然而枢木——他脑中一痛，潜在的暴戾情绪促使他垂下头颅，咬上了对方后颈。腥甜气味直直冲入他鼻腔时，他眼睛一红，爪尖活动起来将对方衣物彻底撕裂。一时间他没有抬起头来，沉闷而凶狠地操干着他的猎物，直至那具身躯开始止不住地颤抖起来。

这次强制侵犯的起始过程并不多么容易，对方显然没有情动迹象，身躯因他施加的痛苦而始终紧绷着，这让尤利乌斯的向内顶撞困难重重。他只得强硬地将那紧窄腔穴操开，及至顶入到生理敏感点、令得朱雀在低沉促息间混入些含混呻吟，他才寻到了乐趣所在，来回反复操在那一处，感受着那穴道中渐渐浸润出更多湿黏液迹。他将带着钩刺的粗大性器狠狠捅入甬道深处后，年轻圆桌忽地猛一痉挛，发出一声嘶哑叫喊。尤利乌斯稍微松开了口，舌面轻缓舔过身下人肩颈伤处，将斑斑血迹卷入自己口腔里。

他第一次射精时故意用力顶入最深，完整倾泻在腔穴当中，满意地觉察到枢木朱雀从那一刻起浑身颤栗起来。他歇息片刻后便继续开始下一轮的动作，第七骑士的身躯仿佛已经对这粗暴交媾的形式适应了些，这让他的顶动变得容易了许多。接下来的感觉好得惊人，至少于尤利乌斯而言是这样。他反复侵入的那腔穴紧紧绞合着，在他操进整根时柔软肉壁几乎是用力吸咬着他的性器。他埋在里头轻轻颠动了一阵，待到对方身躯颤栗好似缓了些，才又一次蓦然抽拔而去，又猛然捣干回原处。他这么凶狠地操了几下，垂目望见年轻圆桌的身躯不住打着抖，背上浸出一层冷汗，手指抓挠在床单中几乎翻折了指节。

然后尤利乌斯垂下头颅，鼻息喷吐在对方颈后。“你夹得这么紧，”他低声道，“不会痛吗，枢木卿？”我倒是舒服得很，他说。他说话间再度穿凿入那温热甬道当中，阴茎上的肉刺紧紧抓在柔软内壁上，使得对方连拱动身躯避开那冲撞力道都不太能做到。朱雀偏过头去咬住了枕巾，时而迸发的惨叫被闷回喉间，成为了隐约可闻的呜咽。

这性事逐渐成为一场漫长的宣泄与折磨。圆桌骑士的卧房里充斥着尚属人声的痛苦促息与兽类的低咆，肉体拍打的淫靡声响几乎毫无间断。尤利乌斯再三将精液悉数射入对方腹中，反复几次后眼见着对方侧脸上浮现出些绝望神色。既是同类，尤利乌斯意识到，他可能会因此而怀孕的。然而磐固在他脑海中的暴戾情绪并未消散，反而因着这认知更加兴奋了些。

他在某一刻从对方体内抽拔出来，手爪拨转过那具身躯。第七骑士背后伤处在床单上浸出一片血色，他本人则茫然地向上望着，目光都有些涣散了。尤利乌斯谨慎地收回爪尖，将他双腿推高，让他下身折起，将饱经蹂躏的后穴直接暴露在眼前。那儿显然被操伤了，满注的精液从穴口溢出时隐约混着些殷红痕迹。尤利乌斯舔了舔他的腿根，舌面短暂扫过不断抽搐着的小洞，再而探过上半躯干，温热手爪拨开挂在对方身前的些许衣料，摁在了赤裸胸口上。

他用柔软爪垫磨蹭着对方的乳晕，与此同时再度俯冲似地捣干下去。朱雀浑身一震，包裹着他的温热腔穴里猛然缩紧。那瑛绿双眼中又溢出些水光，混入眼角干涸的泪渍中去。年轻圆桌咬紧了嘴唇，直至那处柔软皮肤被咬得青白一片。他挣扎的力道终于几近于无了，尤利乌斯稍一迟疑，重新变作人身。

他仍然嵌在那湿黏肉穴里，用消去钩刺的阴茎继续缓慢而用力地操干下去。他在这过程中渐渐冷静下来，注视着对方一片狼藉的小腹，拇指刮蹭过对方沾着精斑的腿根。他望见朱雀有些涣散的目光重新凝聚了些，面上呈出怔忪模样，旋即缓慢放松了唇舌。

“——鲁……路……修……”

他听见那人低哑声息，破碎而不成形。枢木朱雀盯着他的脸，那灼热目光几乎使他有些心悸。尤利乌斯稍稍愣神间，才恍然意识到自己惯常遮于面前的眼罩不知何时已经落去。他原本应该就此感到气恼，又或许该就这番不知所谓的言语进行质问，然而他心下一空，任由对方抬起手来，轻缓触摸了他那毫无作用的左侧眼眶。

“……鲁路……修……”

他将身躯俯低，又听见那模糊呼唤，从胸腔深处震颤而出，饱含着无数他难以辨识的复杂情绪。他再度顶动间，那嘶哑声息蓦然消散了，连带着那轻柔触碰一同沉寂下去。尤利乌斯埋在身下那人颈间，待到自己最后一次倾泻完毕，才缓慢抽退了去，蹙眉注视着短暂昏厥过去的第七骑士。

你在想念什么人吗？他想问出口来。然而他侧过身去坐在一旁，沉默地平复了一阵呼吸，半晌只发出一声轻叹。

 

朱雀醒来时还有些浑浑噩噩，然后他意识到自己大概并未在失去意识的境地中待上多久。他颈后和背部的伤处还一阵生疼，不过好似被做了简单的止血处理。他又回到了趴卧态势中，伤口安全地不受压迫。他昏昏沉沉地望见窗外星辉，隐约觉察到有什么人在擦拭着自己的身躯。

他用力眨了眨眼，强迫自己清醒过来。尤利乌斯的身影重新拉入他视野当中，那虚假面貌已经重新用眼罩所遮掩。他名义上的护卫对象把沾着精痕与血污的毛巾丢入一旁的浅盆中浸了浸，拎起来拧了一拧，大致弄净后重新探回他腿间擦拭起来。朱雀低哼了一声，示意自己已经醒来。尤利乌斯一愣，缓慢地撤开手去。

“不消劳烦大驾，金斯莱卿。”朱雀说。他听见自己的声音几近嘶哑残破，用力蹙紧眉头，试图撑身坐起。尤利乌斯将手搭放回他后臀上，带着些古怪表情轻轻一使力。那刻意搓摁在点上的力道让朱雀敏感地一僵，随后他才意识到自己怕是由于方才的精神崩离而有些松懈、从而部分魂现了。

也许他昏睡期间还表露出了更多，因为尤利乌斯面上古怪神情相当明显。“我倒是没想到，”那人说着，不轻不重地揉搓着他露出体外的蓬松尾球，激得他身躯又轻微颤栗起来，“你原本的种型是这个啊，枢木卿。”朱雀冷着脸瞪视回去，尤利乌斯并未识时务地收回手去，反而将那柔软部位掀起了些，掐在根部一捏，迫使他腿根紧张得一抽。

“所以呢？”朱雀咬着牙问，“你要就弱肉强食发布什么长篇大论吗？”

他身下还阵阵抽痛着，酸胀的小腹中兜满了对方强制射入的精液。他自心底里生出些痛恨，又不知它是向谁而去的。他还是撑坐起来，缓慢地蜷起腿脚。幸而近日前线无要事，也用不着出动一名圆桌骑士，否则就当前的状态——他闭了闭眼，决定晚些时自己平静了些再去提醒对方帝国事务优先的问题。“不。”他听见尤利乌斯说，“但我的确有些想问你的。”他睁了眼，望见对方歪过头颅，面上玩味神情更甚，仅露一侧的眼睛里却透出几分认真：

“‘鲁路修’是谁？”


	2. Cr. 2.2

他被一阵湿漉漉的触感弄醒了。好似粗糙舌苔在舔舐，自他腿根柔软皮肤边扫过，粗砺磨蹭感带动他身下一阵发热。他使劲眨了眨眼，眼眶边有些发涩，手指搓动间渐渐麻痒生疼起来。“……玩够了吗，金斯莱卿？”他咳出一阵嘶哑喉音，“虽说明天日程还算空闲，也免不了有什么突发情况。我建议还是……”

那隐约喷吐在他股间的粗沉鼻息隐去了，舔舐也停止了，变作了正常的属于人躯的触碰。尤利乌斯漫不经心地抓捏着他的臀肉，随后拎在他短尾根部轻轻一掀。朱雀咬紧牙关，感到自己下身禁不住抽搐了一下，股缝间又挤出些温热液体。尤利乌斯并未撤开手去，不紧不慢地抓捏着那团绵软绒毛，全然不顾他下意识蜷起身子想要避开。他终究没能真的避让开来，身后那人再度兴致盎然地操入他身躯当中时他也只是闷哼了一下，手指重新绞住了床单。

尤利乌斯相当热衷于在这类问题上折磨他。打从头一次反袭成功后，那位帝国特遣军事参谋便常常变作兽态将他强制压迫在床笫间，进行一轮又一轮粗暴交媾，几乎是享受着他的痛苦姿态与破碎呻吟。这般作为中还含着些他熟悉的成分，比如在多么恶劣的境地中还能扭转局势使得自己游刃有余起来。然而这其中秉持着的几近刻意的羞辱态度，就是他从未在鲁路修身上见过的了。

那又能责怪谁呢？他自嘲想着。一旦他多少习惯了这类粗暴对待，他甚至也能被尤利乌斯硬行逼迫得反复高潮了，种型上的优劣在此时变得分外明显。他口中溢出些含混呻吟，任由尤利乌斯抓在他短尾根部重重操干了一阵，随后那挤在自己身躯中的粗硬性器上又冒出些肉刺，狠狠刮在他被操开的甬道内壁上。这疼得他腿根阵阵发紧，尤利乌斯却弄得愈发起劲，不断耸动间将兽爪搭摁在他腰后。朱雀闭目忍受了一阵，直到自己腹中又是一热，才感受到那折磨了自己许久的东西抽退去了，而先前那粗砺舔舐又回到了自己股间。

尤利乌斯的鼻息喷在他臀底，鼻头亲昵地顶了顶他的尾根。那柔软触感叫他浑身一颤，股间又涌出些湿热痕迹。然后尤利乌斯力道适中地舔过他的臀缝，他的脊背，在渐渐痊愈的抓挠咬痕处轻轻蹭过，好似迟来的安抚。朱雀沉默着不肯挪动身躯，尤利乌斯便将他拨弄翻转过来，压在他颈间继续舔舐。

那粗砺触感从他脖子上一路蔓延下去，到了他胸口，摩擦过他先前被冷落的乳首。朱雀在这般对待下再度颤栗起来，直到他恍然觉得那两点涨硬得有些发痛，尤利乌斯才挪开颅首，重新向下去了。朱雀闭目喘息了一阵，支撑起手肘来，目光空洞地望着那兽首在自己遍布湿润痕迹的小腹上舔弄，一并蹭过他有些疲累的阴茎。他的身躯其实很容易变得敏感异常，如今尤利乌斯已经知悉了，这刻意为之的爱抚形式逼得他有些狂躁。朱雀在自己后穴又一阵紧缩时哼了一声，完全撑起身来，坚决比出了一个停止手势。

尤利乌斯滑下床去，皮毛光亮的黑豹在地盘上貌似乖顺地踞坐起来，歪着头颅状若无辜。那冰冷兽瞳看得朱雀背脊发冷，他摇了摇头，翻身下床时险些重心一歪跌坐下去。他还是尽力平稳地站起身，赤裸着身躯缓缓步往盥洗室的方向。尤利乌斯没有跟上来，这让他稍微松了口气。

他在面池前停下身来，在昏黄灯光下打量了片刻自己的模样。他眼眶红得厉害，大抵不是缺乏睡眠所致。他肩颈周遭又多了些不甚严重的抓挠痕迹。朱雀低喘了一声，在这一小方独处空间内稍微放松了些，眼见着长耳没精打采地耷拉下来。他又揉了揉眼，转身试图去简单冲洗一下，还不待他迈开步子，腹中忽而窜起了一阵反胃感。

那让他撑回面池前干呕起来。他多少也习惯了这个，每次并非两厢情愿的性事后他的身体自然而然会提起些抗议，常常在胃里滋生出些温润的恶心感。然而那感觉来得快去得也快，通常不至于困扰他太过长久。不像这个——他咳嗽了老久，到了有些头昏脑涨的地步，趴伏在面池边喘了半晌，才打开龙头冲洗掉吐出的液体和嘴里的苦味。他撑起身来，猛然看见镜中多出了一抹黑影。尤利乌斯不知何时已经进到了盥洗室内，悄无声息地走到他身后，待他发现了自己行踪便直接懒洋洋地扫过尾巴，兽首亲昵地拱了拱他的腰窝。

“你这两周的食量好像大了一些。”他听见那黑豹口吐人言，“不考虑查验一下吗？看起来像是已经受孕了。”

尤利乌斯又在他身躯周际嗅了嗅，慢条斯理地舔过他的股间。朱雀头昏得厉害，花了片刻才听清并理解了那话语的意思。他脑中嗡地一响，头皮都炸了起来，拧过身去失控地扑向对方。

“天杀的——！”

他被尤利乌斯摁回面池跟前，腰背重重磕在石制边缘上。尤利乌斯的爪尖逼在他的脖颈处危险地晃动着，朱雀瞪着那冰冷兽瞳，腹中又涌起一股恶心感。那不适感逐渐漫过整个胸腔，叫他紧促喘息起来。尤利乌斯将他放松了些，让他在钳制中稍微拧过身，又对着面池当中干咳了一阵。

“你不会真的往自己肚子上来一枪吧，枢木卿？”他听见耳后传来轻柔言语，“说真的，我很好奇……你是还惦念着别的什么人吧？那是你原先反抗我的理由，还是你开始学会合作的理由呢？”

鲁路修，他咬牙想着。他听见那轻柔嗓音念着这名字，属于既死者，属于他所痛恨的——他抬头向镜中望去，尤利乌斯仍然压制在他身后，不知何时已经化回人形，披着纯黑睡袍似一个有了形质的鬼魅，恰恰同他对上眼目。那熟悉面貌上勾出玩味浅笑，夜间未着眼罩致使左侧灰暗瞳孔坦然暴露出来。朱雀瞪着那无用的、死去的武器，感到自己身后一紧——尤利乌斯又玩耍似地抓捏起了他的短尾，旋即如他所料往他股间顶入了阴茎。

朱雀双手撑在台面边缘，眼目朦胧间望见身后那人抵着自己用力抽送间身躯耸动的模样。“我有必要提醒你，”他嘶声道，“强制一名圆桌骑士带上身孕，这种僭越程度足够皇帝陛下直接责罚到你本人头上，金斯莱卿。”尤利乌斯闻言而轻笑了一下，捏拽着他的脆弱处狠狠往前一顶。

朱雀被那一下顶得再度呼吸紧促起来，试着平息下胸腹间的翻涌不适。他闭目时甚至以为自己已能觉察到腹中温热跳动，那阵阵波动错觉缓慢淌过他整身躯干，叫他骤然泄了力气。“当然。”他听见那人说，“天大的丑闻，大半个潘德拉贡都会兴高采烈地看热闹。然而很难说大家会将此归咎于我刻意失职，还是认为你不知检点呢，枢木卿？”

鲁路修——他咬住嘴唇，努力掐熄自己回手抱住自己小腹的冲动。尤利乌斯压在他身后缓慢亲吻他的颈项，吮吸着早先魂现时留下的撕裂伤处，又在别处留下青紫咬痕。那粗硬性器仍在有条不紊地捣干着他，已经饱含着精液的腔道松软湿黏地吮着那硬物，而他的腔穴深处是早已被注满孕育的种子了。情况还能有多糟呢？他昏昏然扣摁着石台边缘，腹中酸软渐渐蔓延至腿脚，使得他身躯都稍稍往下滑了些。ZERO，他想，不列颠尼亚，兰佩路基，ZERO、ZERO——尤利乌斯·金斯莱揽住他的腰腹，轻轻抚摸了一下，旋即抓在他腰际提起了些，继续送进毫无怜惜的顶动。

“我想你也不在乎自己的名声。”他听着那轻柔嗓音低沉阐述，带着些令他陌生的高傲嘲弄，“我知道你，枢木。最后的首相之子，自行叛出了京都六家成为了名誉不列颠尼亚人，担任过杀戮皇女的骑士，而今年纪轻轻便攀爬到这般地位。你看，你的名声一向让人无法恭维。”朱雀瞪向镜面，望见那人刻薄笑意，以及自己被以近乎服帖的姿态操干到眼眶红肿的模样。“可你既然这么急于向上攀爬，”尤利乌斯说，“想必也该清楚一件事。”

他忽然放开了那本就不很牢固的压制，任由朱雀失衡滑坐在地，再而稍弯下腰，轻之又轻地抚摸起那头蓬松卷发。他挠了挠那部分魂现出的长耳根部，引得原本低垂着的耳廓紧张地耸立起来。朱雀站起身来，试图偏头摆脱他的手指搔弄。尤利乌斯不以为意，扳住了他的肩膀使得两人正面相对。那纯黑睡袍前襟已经解开了，仍然昂扬着的性器向前抵在他腿间。“假若你当真敢于把这码事捅漏出去，”朱雀看着那人嘴唇翕动，拼出低哑言辞，“就在欧洲战事胶着化的节骨眼上，暴露出你带有身孕的事实——直接面临停职风险的人可是你啊，枢木卿。”

然后他倾身向前，在朱雀一时无法言语间咬住了嘴唇。他撬开齿关后舌尖灵活地在里游弋，朱雀毫无反应地由他动作，间歇发出含混轻嗯。尤利乌斯将他推搡了一阵，逼迫他坐到石台一侧，在冰凉平面上分张双腿。朱雀被他肩头顶动膝弯架高时感到自己浑身发冷，手肘抵在身后勉力支撑，手掌终于轻轻搭着了自己的小腹。

“你知道自己在做什么吗？”他哑着嗓子问，“折损帝国重要战力，完全不顾及欧洲战线潜在风险与你本人的安全？”尤利乌斯掀起些冷笑，以他无法抵御的形势重新操进他体内，全然不顾他胸腔震颤与腿根抽搐。他顶在点上时朱雀弹起身来，弯折躯干揽住了他的颈子。有一刻朱雀的确想用力扼紧那苍白颈项，将过往纠葛与更多错误一并终结于此。然而他最终只是紧紧抓挠在那纯黑睡袍背后，口里爆发出一阵绝望呜咽。

“我知道。”尤利乌斯说。

那人抚上他的小腹，有那么一刻仿佛确是轻缓珍重的。那部分是由他造就的虚假鬼魅侧首啄吻着他的面颊，然而这温柔摩挲间身下进犯仍然未止。无需担心，那人说，无需替我担心这些，因为……功绩、盛名、荣誉与最终的胜利，他微笑道，以及……枢木卿——

“应当属于我的东西，我是一样都不会放弃的。”


	3. Cr. 2.3

“今日战役中，你的表现不是还很好吗，枢木卿。”

第七骑士带着冷淡神情推拒他的亲昵举止时，尤利乌斯这么说了。然而那人着实脸色不佳，纵使行动利落如常，一经回到公馆当中两人独处间，便喘出一声低哑呻吟。“任务指派的强度半点没降，”在他已经尾随至卧房、自然而然凑近身躯、被推阻而道出那般言论后，朱雀面上挤出了些讥讽意味，“该赞赏你把力尽其用法则发挥到了极致吗？”

“是我听错了，还是你真的在跟我抱怨？”

尤利乌斯根本没有搭理他的不合作态度，魂现出来一个猛跃将他压制在床铺当中。还未解去出外着装的第七骑士被迫仰躺在那里，面上血色褪去了些，身躯绷起了抗拒态势。尤利乌斯将手爪搭摁在他胸口与肩头，俯首逼视着他。“老实说，就算我以注重私人安全为由把你一直扣在后方，也没人敢说三道四。这点儿特权我还是有的。”掌局者呢喃道，“可是我觉得，若是在这方面特别优待你的话，会叫你更记恨我也说不定。”

他的断言让朱雀略一僵硬，像是被言中了，不知为何面上浮起些惨然笑意。“你倒是了解我。”朱雀说话时挖苦意味格外明显。尤利乌斯俯身更低，将他牢固压制在身下，随后伸舌舔过他的耳廓。

“自己动手吗，枢木卿？”居上者意有所指地用掌垫蹭着他的前襟，径直摁在金色帝国纹章当中，“鉴于我不太想弄坏这身行头。”

他眼见着第七骑士面上露出愤恨神情，绿色眼瞳底端阴霾显著。然而那人妥协了，首先解开外衣系扣，随后拉去手套指尖。他将底衣长链寸寸拉下时，尤利乌斯已经抵在他脖颈边舔吻，锋利齿尖在他皮肤上形成未及撕咬的游弋。他将长靴和衣裤一并丢下床沿后，神情冷漠地平躺回去，再无其它动作。

这般相处的次数多了，尤利乌斯隐隐觉察到他在遭受进犯时似乎不仅满怀着愤恨与不甘愿，其下还蛰伏着些不明缘由的复杂歉疚，形似自苛或惩戒。尤利乌斯试图细思下去，然而无形中有些禁锢叫他别去探听、别去询问，别去触碰真相所在。他低咆了一声，将这些令人恼火的困惑心绪发泄在那谜题本人身上。年轻圆桌在他身下发出破碎喘息，经了战事压迫的身躯在他触碰前已经隐约浮着些汗渍，被推高顶干的下身不断吞吐着他的性器。那具身躯仍然线条均匀、体廓健康，被耕种下的东西没有给枢木朱雀带来多少外观上的变化，小腹处甚至很难判定出细微的浮凸痕迹。

然而那显然还是给他造成了些影响的。每次战事过后，他都容易显得比往日更加疲惫些，在经历过这类粗暴性事后也更容易被不适感折磨。尤利乌斯在暂且得了满足后停歇下来，维持着魂现模样餍足地趴伏在一旁，侧首望着他面色有些发白地躬身抱住了腹部。这般作为当然可能危及他的身体状况，乃至更多未出世的性命——尤利乌斯其实不太在意这个。为他带来乐趣的是这掠夺与调驯过程本身，而今他最想要的结果已经获得了。至于往后会如何，就不是他乐意费心思考的问题了。

至于枢木朱雀——他眯起眼，看着那人翻身下床，拖着步子走开来，大抵是想去冲洗清洁一下——枢木朱雀本人可能对此恨之入骨，在这点上尤利乌斯看得很清楚。若不是他身上隐约透露着些自厌情绪，可能他还真打算以此作为苛责自己的一部分，他大概早就动手解决这些麻烦事了。以第七骑士惯有的那股狠劲儿，尤利乌斯觉得他什么都做得出来。

朱雀没有走出房间范围，事实上他根本没能走出多远。也许先前那场战斗还是有些过激、给他造成的负担稍大了些，他终究是在一声闷哼中跌了下去，瘫坐在地粗沉喘息。他没有发出更明显的声音，先是抠着地板、然后抠着自己的足踝。尤利乌斯收作人形，歪头看着他手臂僵直发抖的背影，旋即一并滑下床去，解开了自己的外衣。

“看看你。”他啧啧有声，温柔抚摸着那人的后颈，在他绷收不住现出原形耳廓时上滑了些，手指斜斜穿插进柔软发卷间，“下面很难受了吗？”他抚摸着对方立耳根部，引得朱雀从脖颈及整个躯干都剧烈颤抖了一下。他在这安抚形式中逗留了许久，旋即转至对方身前，猛一下用力拽起长耳末端。

那迫使朱雀抬了头，循着提拉动作抬高视线，面上露出痛苦与屈辱神色。尤利乌斯没有言语，撇下一个玩味眼神，然后便看着对方以那副表情张开嘴来，向前含住了他仍然黏着先前交欢痕迹的阴茎，让操过了自己身下软穴的东西接着操自己的嘴。他眼眶红得厉害，尤利乌斯注意到，然而他只是沉默吞咽吸吮着，直到尤利乌斯扯着他耳廓用力向前一顶，射在他口腔深处迫使他悉数咽下。那会儿朱雀喉间滚过一阵沉闷呛咳，在他及时抽退而去后便彻底爆发出来。

他咳得躬下身去，分岔而坐的双腿间隐约挤出些浑浊液迹，滴落到地板上。尤利乌斯跪坐下去，前倾了身子，动作还似猎食者将欲进攻时那般隐隐形成压迫形势。他听见朱雀间歇拼凑着什么词节，一些诅咒或一个名字。随后第七骑士又抱住自己腹部，眼里并存着凶狠和绝望。

“——这该死的……”

他嚅嗫出声，而尤利乌斯听见了。尤利乌斯偏着头想了想，伸手触到他的膝头，顺沿着腿面向里摸去。他那么动作时，朱雀渐渐直起身子，而后一脸疲色地往后仰去，将下身暴露给他。尤利乌斯眨了眨眼，食指轻轻点上被操得熟红的小洞。他往里挤进指节，一寸一寸没入，即将吞至指根时便有条不紊地往里加入了第二根。

他这般动作时朱雀几乎没怎么动弹，只是蹙起眉来面露困惑。尤利乌斯明白那困惑的含义：此前他从没用手指做过这个。他更喜欢变作兽态恣意折磨玩弄他的猎物，他在人形时多半也罔顾对方痛苦与否直接操进那柔软腔道里。没有扩张，也没有事后清理。他不介意第七骑士自己去做那些，但他只会往那温热裹缚中射满自己的精液，他更喜欢填入而非摘出，宛如圈画自己的归属一般。尤利乌斯开始轻轻抠弄内里软肉时，朱雀的神情便更为奇怪了。他张了张嘴，似欲询问这举动的根源所在。尤利乌斯在他言语前挤入了第三根手指，利落地推入后微微拢起了，之后是第四根。他稍稍模拟出搅动后，朱雀稍稍蜷缩了一下身子。尤利乌斯轻哼了一下，缓缓将手指展开回并排状态，就这样抠着松软黏腻的内壁往更深处挤去。

他向里推至半个手掌都探入了，骨节最宽处卡在被强迫撑分的脆弱穴口，修长手指在内细致碾压搓摩着。朱雀发出吃痛哼声，下意识将腿脚夹紧了些。他的手从腹上移开了，缓慢攥起了拳头。尤利乌斯斟酌了片刻接下来的举动是否会换来颧骨上一记重击，最终还是冒险进行了下去。

他将拇指也摁入软穴内，嵌进肌肉环时发出咕啾一声滑响。他做得很慢，修剪整齐的指甲在内抠着抽搐着的敏感肉壁，向内慢慢推入，手指活动着往深处掏去。他费劲捅入大半手掌时，第七骑士已经颤抖得相当厉害了，几乎遏制不住痛苦促息，呼吸中都有了些不得劲的断续。“……这不有趣。”他勉强吐出言辞来，面上褪去血色间眼睛里阴霾更甚。他的手臂在身侧绷紧，一道弓形，那一击真的砸上颅首的话想必会很不好过。

然而尤利乌斯只是向内捅去，在耳畔响起倒抽气时眨了眨眼。“会很痛吗？”他歪过头，眼罩菱坠若有若无地擦过脸颊，划开唇角锋利笑意。朱雀面上冷汗涔涔，望着他的眼神里聚起了十足怒火。

“你……疯了吗，这样可能会……”那人声音嘶哑，垂下头颅，好似望向了那痛苦生发处，又好似在望着自己的小腹。有那么一个片刻，他看上去是近似于仓皇失措的。“……我警告你，金斯莱卿——”

“嗯，”尤利乌斯平静道，“我知道啊。”

他打量着对方形貌，半是戏谑半是认真。你不是为此困扰得很吗，枢木卿？他那么问了。那么正好……他翻覆指掌，在那柔软腔道内渐渐蜷曲起手指弧度，骨节在不堪重负的内壁间推移，逐渐攥起了。

“反正是我给予的东西，由我拿掉又怎样呢？”

他在对方身下湿热处握拢成拳时，那人发出了嘶声惨叫，年轻面目几乎被痛苦所扭曲，手指乍一下掐入了掌心。尤利乌斯以为他会弄伤自己，然而下一刻那些手指骤然松开，彻底没了反抗余地一般僵硬分张着。那双瑛绿眼睛里忽然淌出泪水，多余的哽咽都被打碎在断断续续的急喘中。怎么哭了？尤利乌斯问他。届时若真的要进行生产的话，这点扩张程度可算不得什么呢？出言者又轻轻往里一顶，那点微末力道已经足够残忍，片许推移间形成恶劣压迫，好似真能就这样通达最深处，强制打开那已经受孕的地方——

然后枢木朱雀的惨叫声忽然消失了，身躯危险地痉挛起来。他面上血色几乎褪尽，及至此时他反倒再不言语了，或是失去了拼凑字句的能力，或是放弃了赌咒的机会。他胸腔震颤间好似要生生阻断呼吸，那副凄惨模样落在尤利乌斯眼里，逐渐浸沉下去。然后从某一刻起，尤利乌斯忽然感到颅内一阵剧痛，连带着胸腔当中某处一并抽痛起来。

那般变故叫他僵止不动，试图从那几乎将他湮没的尖锐呼啸中扯回心神。“——怎么……”他咬着牙，为此间充溢的心绪生出些迷惑乃至恐惧。“……到底……”

他阖上眼睑，黑暗深处涌动着他全不知由来的复杂情感，交织着憎恨与悲哀、强欲与退避、报复与歉疚，此刻交相混杂的温柔眷顾与怜惜渐渐翻涌起来，伴着遥远的、近似暑夏的微光残片。尤利乌斯耗费了许久才平息心神，先前那点儿残虐兴味已经荡然无存了。他困惑地重睁开眼，望着仍然战栗不已的另一人，慢慢将手抽退出来。

他动作尽可能谨慎了，但骨节宽处拔过穴口时仍然带出一下剧烈颤抖。那赤裸形躯半倚着床侧，呼吸都微弱了许多。尤利乌斯注视着那浮着惨然苍灰的脸孔，心下淌过莫名的柔软情绪，促使他轻轻伸出手去，揽住了对方腰背。

他半拖半拽地将朱雀弄回了床榻上，有些疲累地趴伏下去，纯然亲昵地半搭在对方身上。他等了很久，那人才渐渐缓过了呼吸，幸而方才那般作为终究是没有造成什么实质性的恶劣后果。尤利乌斯仍然被他不知由来的悲哀歉疚所掌控着心绪，这促使他凑过嘴唇，轻柔亲吻在枢木朱雀的额角鬓发间。朱雀有些涣散的眼神渐渐聚了焦，在尤利乌斯反应不及时忽然微微侧身，一侧脚踝勾住了他的后腰。

这从未有过的直接索要让尤利乌斯愣住了，他望着对方尚还缺乏血色的脸孔，犹疑着不敢动作，反而被勾缠的腿脚顶动催促了一把。朱雀在这过程中仍然没有言语，眼睛里隐约藏着些惊惧，更多内容尤利乌斯无从辨识。他将性器再度送入对方身躯当中时，朱雀蓦一颤抖，僵硬躯干还好似放松了些。他低头看向尤利乌斯淌满了粘稠液迹的那一侧指掌，喉头艰难地滚动了一下，旋即缓慢地搭揽上了尤利乌斯的肩背。

“那不是‘你的东西’。”他说。

他吐字时声音很轻，嘶哑干枯，手指在颈项上掐紧，并未扼死、也未压迫呼吸，只余指尖深深陷入皮肤。他这么做时，手臂半环着另一人的肩头，形似一个将成未成的拥抱。

“别再从我这里夺走任何东西了。”


	4. Cr. 3.1

鲁路修觉得自己的校园生活变得万般水深火热了起来。

事情的起因当然是ZERO高调宣告复出后、枢木朱雀一夕回到阿什弗德校园以内，并好死不死地跟他凑成了肩并肩同桌。方便打探，贴近监视，这类理由可以随便列举出一百个来，偏偏一个都不能摆到明面上。明面上他们还是好友兼学生会同僚，需要和睦相处，乃至亲昵友好。而出于某些缘由，那零星一点儿亲昵友好的部分都会叫他感到相当不适。

所幸最初一日适应过后，他便算是勉强平复下心情来。已经成为帝国圆桌的昔日好友佯装无事的演戏功底比之以往强了不少，但还是会在细枝末节处透出些森然抗拒的意思，仿佛对于这桩试探任务，他本人比遭受监视、需被打探的那一方更为不情愿。是了，鲁路修想，所以朱雀对ZERO的厌恶情绪显然是摆不了假的。他思及此事时胃里一紧，又为这无用忧愁嗤笑起自己的软弱来。

他眼角余光瞥过身边那人，平日里他们不可避免还会有些细微的肢体接触，多数时被他巧妙避开，无可避让的那些他也只能强压下条件反射的惊惧战栗而佯装成坦然应受。朱雀则表现得相当心不在焉，好似很难集中精神、或干脆是在集中精神遮掩另一些事情。他将目光短暂投注而来时，其间某些东西让鲁路修觉得毛骨悚然。

然而也没什么办法，局势还是要这样僵持下去，不知什么时候才会有个出路或改变的契机。庆典日，鲁路修想，也许。假若朱雀真的想弄一次决定性的试探，那显然是个不错的时机。他出神思考间随手转着水性笔，笔杆敲落时啪地一下轻响。然后他身边那人身躯忽然一弹，引得他不由扭头看去。

“怎么了？”他操持着关切口吻发问，随后他意识到朱雀正盯着他方才还在随意屈折弹动的右手发愣。那人自己手头则紧扣着正在抄写笔记的笔杆，看上去好似差点将它撅折。鲁路修困惑地眨了眨眼，随后朱雀艰难地将目光移开了。

“没事。”朱雀答道。鲁路修发誓自己从中听出了些咬牙切齿的成分。

总是有什么地方不太对劲的，即使是以ZERO的眼光来判定这些。无论是枢木朱雀的态度，还是他实际作出的表现。鲁路修觉得自己能再列出一百个谈得通的理由来解释这些，偏偏每个都还不太对。诸多方面，他心不在焉地想，各种方面，神情、举止与体态……

体态。

鲁路修把眼神撇了回去，仔仔细细地打量起这位有些日子没见的老相识来。及至第七骑士返回校园之时，过去就同他相识的也只剩学生会的诸位了，然而大家伙儿似乎也都没那么敏锐。鲁路修盯着他校服腰际，那儿有些绷紧的迹象，不甚明显但着实存在。朱雀似乎感受到了他的视线落点，缓缓拧起了眉头。

“是我的错觉，”鲁路修谨慎地拿捏着语气，“还是你好像真的胖了一些？”

啪咔一声脆响。朱雀真的把笔撅折了。

 

事情开始变得不可预料显然是从庆典当日开始的，无论是C.C.的忽然出现、卡莲带来的意外情报、灾难似的装甲骑表演活动还是晚间终于降临的一次切近试探，整日下来鲁路修觉得自己的神经遭受了一连串的摧残。与娜娜莉的通话平安结束后，他才算松了口气，想着终于是捱过了一个难关，心下暗恨不已之余诚挚希望第七骑士能稍微消停些别再给自己找什么麻烦。

——然后最大的一个麻烦就来了。

接下来的正常发展本来应该是他们再互相客套几句，以和平表象顺利告别，回头再去进行新一轮的猜测和揣摩，结果鲁路修深切体会到了这一日最大的特征是偏不按照常理出牌。他们将将要告别时，不知是否出于心神稍稍松懈、而心神松懈很容易引动一些变故，朱雀在他的注视下忽然面色一变，紧接着便语气古怪地请求他帮自己个忙。

若不是那人面上一闪而逝的隐忍难堪与不知所措被自己捕捉到了，鲁路修原本是打算寻个由头避开的。他鬼使神差地应承下时，甚至还没确认具体事由。朱雀神情稍稍放松了一些，夜幕下也没叫人看出具体脸色。“多谢。”他声音轻了很多，带着些令人讶异的艰涩痕迹，“恐怕我需要找你先借一下地盘。”

把一位明显在寻ZERO麻烦的圆桌骑士带回家中绝对不是个好主意，即使他不知怎么的忽然间看起来有些身体不适以至于容易糊弄了许多也是一样。鲁路修还是不太情愿主动接近他，然而在他行走脚步都有些踉跄之余还是不得不伸出手去尽力搀扶一把。朱雀的反应比预料中的更大，肢体接触切实发生时整面脊背都抖了一下、仿佛生生打了个冷颤。他们在路途中维持着大段沉默，夹杂着些不痛不痒的试探询问，这回倒是由鲁路修在提了。朱雀含混应声，没有进行具体解答。

随后在这个问题上，也用不着他用言语进行解答了。

他们回到屋里时罗洛还不见人影，朱雀明显松了口气，旋即再也没藏住几许痛苦神色。鲁路修替他在浴缸里放好了热水，他便把自己关进了浴室，留下原住户在客厅里疑惑万分地拧起眉头，片刻后隐约听及低沉促息还是犹疑着闯了进去。

地上散落着衣物。浴帘没有拉拢。那人身躯滑得很低，大半身都浸在水中，背抵在浴缸壁上，单手扶在浴缸边缘。他眼睑半闭不闭，看上去好似快失去意识了，鲁路修接近时他几乎毫无反应，凑到跟前才叫人看清他露在外侧的小臂在轻微颤抖、手指紧扣着的动作也是一样。这副模样确实吓坏了鲁路修，以至于片刻后他才留意到从重逢之日起都向来不轻易表显出软弱余地的旧友有了部分魂现的迹象，不知是被水汽熏染还是被汗湿的棕色卷发间有长耳垂落，没精打采地耷拉在脑后。

鲁路修又走近了些，足以看见浴缸内的具体情况。他探头望去时对方身躯又是骤然一绷，喉头紧促着哽咽了一下，清水当中晕开一缕血迹。鲁路修缓慢地眨了眨眼，将注意力从他的赤裸身躯上移走，留意到他两腿间似乎多了什么东西，之前也有且不止一个。朱雀喘出口气，眼睑又往下耷了耷，像是打算就这样昏睡过去时，鲁路修终于醒过神来，长大了嘴，不知道自己该叫起来还是该大叫起来。

他慌忙挽起衣袖，手忙脚乱地从水里捞出那些刚出生的小家伙，寻找干燥毛巾将仍然处于原生模样的幼崽们挨个包裹起来。他动手的过程中数量又增加了一个，随后那分娩的麻烦家伙几乎完全滑进了浴缸里，昏昏然闭上了眼。鲁路修不得不将他推起一些，发觉这样毫无效果后拎起了他的耳朵。

“枢、木、朱、雀。”鲁路修咬牙切齿道。被唤名的那人吃痛地皱起眉头，试图将头撇开。

“……别吵。”

鲁路修充分理解那人面上疲惫神色，然而这并不能让人收敛起情绪来。他扭过头，看了眼那些个被放置在面池台侧的小兔崽，还没生出毛发，闭着眼，软绵绵地蜷缩着。复数个。他数了一遍。六个。然后他绷起脸来，深吸了一口气。

“别好像事不关己啊？！”他终于开始大吼大叫，“忽然来这么一出你至少得解释下情况啊？！”

他这么一爆发后，朱雀总算提了些神，隐约哼着声将脑袋抬高了些。“嗯？”鲁路修瞪着他，感到自己脑子里嗡嗡作响，一时间甚至分不清自己处在什么情绪里。他告诫自己最好冷静下来，那告诫毫无用处。他有些暴躁地揪着了自己的头发，感到太阳穴狠狠突了突。

“至少告诉我这群小崽子的父亲是谁啊？！”

朱雀撑开眼睑，一脸古怪地盯着他看了半晌，然后冲他翻了个白眼作为回答。

 

最后是七个。罗洛在活动结束后才归来，踏入正门后吓了一跳。他被告知现下状况时，朱雀已经被撵回卧室睡着了。鲁路修没费神告诉他记得销毁监控录像，反正麻烦的正主儿自己肯定会提出的。罗洛露出梦游似的表情点了点头，鲁路修也无暇去操心他是在转什么心思。

七个。保暖和安置。临时喂食。他在操心这码事上浪费了半个晚上，所幸第二日仍是周末，而且没安排什么额外的日程。他闭眼入睡时仍有些焦头烂额，无数纷乱思绪从心头掠过，最初的惊愕褪去后剩下一片气恼与令他自我谴责的失落。他在晨间醒来时仍然毫无头绪，只得赌气希望这烂摊子能尽早离开自己的视野。

不幸的是他的祈祷并没有成真。朱雀一直昏睡到午前才算清醒过来，这缺乏戒备的表现让鲁路修又兴起一阵焦躁与不解。随后他问过了具体情况，在鲁路修叹着气将尚处于原生模样的幼崽托到自己面前时歪过脑袋，尚未收束回去的长耳轻轻弹动了一下。

他的脸色好转了不少，看似心情也奇妙地好了起来。这会儿他先前所表露的焦躁不安倒是有了足够令人信服的解释了，鲁路修没精打采地想。他打了个哈欠，满心想着希望这档子事早点结束，随后他听见朱雀说了些什么。头一次那些字句从他耳畔掠过了，隐约被他捕捉到一些关键点，片刻后叫他背后一悚。他僵硬地抬起头来，盯着仍然赖床不起的那一位状若无辜的眼睛。

“……你再说一遍。”

“非常抱歉，可能要麻烦你帮忙照顾一阵。”朱雀耸起肩膀，看上去没有露出半点抱歉的意思，“军队里和帝国方都不知道这件事的存在，至少目前我无法将他们带入帝国视野内，所以说——”

费用我会尽力承担。他做了承诺，又稍微露出点显然是装出来的窘迫神色。搭不上的部分可能需要你帮一点点。鲁路修瞪着他，半晌才将这番嘱托的意思费劲地消化完毕。好处，他想，好处是如果枢木朱雀当真打算继续隐瞒这码事的话，那么自己生活范围内的监控网显然会放松许多，而且是第七骑士主动帮忙撤除并承担下相应责任。好处还包括像个正常的受挚友所托有些苦恼但还是会搭把手的平凡高中生那样接下这桩麻烦的话，他实质已经恢复记忆的嫌疑又会减去一重——是吧，兰佩路基。不是ZERO。鲁路修搜肠刮肚地寻找着能够说服自己不立即爆发的正当理由，甚至牵涉到了拿捏着对方的私人把柄显然于日后行动更加有利这一重叫他不齿的层面上。然而他还是没完全消下脾气，除去消耗公事精力与私人方面的不情愿之余还有些不清不楚的委屈感。他打了个抖，叹着气沉下脸来。

“我可以说不吗。”他冷静道。

“我觉得不能。”朱雀同样冷静地看了回来。鲁路修有些气不打一处来，对着他皱起眉头。

“就算说是朋友帮个小忙没什么……这也太超过了。”

“是吗。”

朱雀撇了撇嘴，依然不为所动。鲁路修逮着这强制蛮横的态度在心底痛骂了老久，面上完全维持不住正常的和平友善的微笑。“自己弄出来的麻烦自己收拾啊？！”他还是憋不住吼了出来。他大吼大叫的对象哼笑了一声，眼睛里又冒出些古怪情绪。

“嗯，”朱雀颇为平静地说，四平八稳地躺了回去，“我觉得你说得很对。”

然后他转了个身，在鲁路修满心跑着“搞什么”的时候重新用被子蒙住了脑袋。


	5. Cr. 3.2

“提醒我一下为什么我还没把这堆麻烦撵出门。”鲁路修说。

“大概是因为‘年纪轻轻就被不负责任的管事人撵出家门’这件事不适合你，同理心先生。”C.C.回答他。

那魔女在电话里的声音满怀着戏谑，就好像她打定主意要将此作为一出好戏来围观全程。鲁路修咬了咬牙，手机插在衣袋里、耳机夹在耳畔，左手帮扶着重心、右手则仔仔细细拿着针管滴喂着还未睁眼的小崽子——这些小家伙要长到能化作人形的阶段还很需要一些时日，目前都还维持着乖顺无害的幼兔模样。他们身上已经生出一层细软茸毛，整体是茶色的有三个，腹下绒白的形状大小不太一致；还有三个身上在不同部位生着花斑；剩下一个是纯黑的。老实说叫他拿自己引以为豪的照相机式记忆来辨识不同幼崽，这可真是他从未想过的事情。“性质根本不一样好吗，”他板着脸说，同时谨慎地注视着自己正喂养的那一只安全地将滴落的奶液吮进分瓣的嘴里，“真要说不负责任不管事那也是朱雀的问题，关我什么事了？”

照顾这堆小崽子所带来的麻烦比他事前预想的还要多，光是定时喂养这一项就得他每日都奔波于教学楼与住所之间了。朱雀在他头一日站在床沿一脸古怪地看向自己胸口时，就摆出了一张写着“你敢说一个字我就揍你”的脸。且不说鲁路修自认为拿这副非暴力不合作态度没什么好办法，第七骑士本来也不可能长居在这里。事实上，他有正当理由频繁出入自己住所这点已经够要命了。所以——鲁路修长叹一声，走进厨房去装下一针管煮开稀释冷却的人工哺乳原料——也没什么所以，不管哪方面都叫人头疼得要命。

打死他也不信朱雀做出这般举动不含半点试探意味。真是低估了，鲁路修恼火地想。他还以为拿娜娜莉来当试探工具已经是现下的枢木朱雀能做出的最恶劣的行为了，完全没想到竟然还能整这一出。“亏得他真放心把这些都托付给我，”他语带讥讽道，挤出滴液体在自己手背上试温，“也不担心我真不管他们死活然后给自己圆个借口糊弄过去。”

“依照你的恶劣兴趣，我还以为你会选择把他们捏在手里直到更亲近你的那一天到来。”C.C.拖腔拖调地说，“想想看，把敌人的孩子绑在自己身边进行灌输教育然后洗脑出新一批革命狂热分子，这种事你完全做得出来。真可怕。”

“那明明是你在自说自话。”鲁路修反击道。他活动了一下有些发僵的脖子，回到卧房里去抄起下一个毛茸茸软趴趴的小家伙。“不过是啊，那是个不错的主意。”

身上长花斑的兔崽子鼻头耸了耸，那副模样叫他心头一软，指腹蹭了蹭那个小脑袋。“你分明还挺关心他们的。”C.C.在通话那头说，“不然你也不至于这么操心。”鲁路修哼了一声，拨弄了一下小家伙染了点黑的耳朵尖儿。

“罗洛在照料这方面时没轻没重的，推托给他的话就真出事了。”他若有所思道，“可能是因为我在这方面费的神太多，我觉得他有点想找个机会把他们都捏死。”

“你那便宜弟弟的独占欲真可怕啊，”C.C.讥讽道，“你也真够放心的。”

“说不准那还替我把麻烦解决了呢。”鲁路修翻了翻眼皮，“总比要我帮忙给这些小崽子想名字好。”

C.C.沉默了几秒，随即爆发出一阵大笑。“你——什么？”她从笑声中勉强凑出话语来时，口吻相当惊讶，“枢木那么拜托你了吗？”

“没有。这还拖着呢。拜托了我又没这方面经验，现在还不太能看出这些小家伙的性别来。但是好吧，我觉得他真有这个意思。”鲁路修语无伦次地叨念了一阵，C.C.的笑声还没有止住。“见鬼，”他恼火道，“别逼着我直接参考特拉普一家。”

吃饱的小家伙脖子一弹，像是打了个嗝儿，闭着眼睛往他掌心里拱了拱。鲁路修把它推回绒毯中，安稳地包裹好了，这才折回厨房去继续装还在保温的奶液。“他对你也太放心了，”C.C.终于笑够了，意味不明地感慨道，“这哪是借着要你帮忙照顾的机会试探你，这是在让你实质上充当家长角色。”鲁路修肩膀一缩，搞不清是这个假设本身就很危险还是它已经言中了事实。

“我、一点都、不想、替他、收拾、烂摊子。”他从牙缝里挤出字句。

“可当你意识到罗洛是个不安分因素后，你还是把他赶出危险范围内了。”C.C.一针见血道，“承认吧，鲁路修，你还真是挺在意这些孩子的。”

有时候他挺讨厌C.C.的一针见血的，尽管他还在努力说服自己那其实只是为了让自己亲和可靠的挚友形象更稳固些、以便于他继续进行伪装。他底气不怎么足地反驳着时，正门口有人进来了，鲁路修下意识一哆嗦，揉着眉心想了会儿才记起先前对方的确找自己套到了备用钥匙。“你在跟谁打电话呢？”朱雀好奇地看着他，眼睛里隐约写着些怀疑成分。

“会长。”鲁路修面不改色地说，旋即侧过脸去叹了口气，“别再在休息日给我指派活儿了，行吗？下不为例。”

他在C.C.意味深长的感慨声中挂掉了电话，摘下了耳机，旋即哀叹着抱怨起米蕾·阿什弗德的一百万个奇思妙想来。朱雀面上的怀疑消去了，转而看着他小心翼翼地抄出最后一只还挨着饿的小家伙来，继续进行喂食工作。

“很忙吗？”

“你也好意思说。”鲁路修没好气道，“我要累死了。”

“哼嗯。”朱雀发出一声鼻音，走近了些，探头看望临时搭建好的围栏里安置着的幼崽们。他伸出指背去碰了碰那些还没睡着的小家伙，尚未睁眼的小崽在绒毯当中一拱一拱，亲昵地贴着他的手指。他看上去心情还不错，然而这副诡异的温馨场景并没有让鲁路修感到多少安慰。

“我为什么要帮你干苦力。”鲁路修抱怨道。

“嗯。”朱雀把脸侧向他，收回手来往旁侧一靠，一副悠闲模样抄起了胳膊。鲁路修好容易谨慎地滴空针管，把饱足的小家伙塞回它的胞亲当中去，然后冲着朱雀瞪了一眼。

“谁要给你干苦力。”他愤恨道，“人间蒸发多久了，一从欧洲回来就跟着弄回来一肚子麻烦事。哪有你这样的。”

“嗯。”朱雀心平气和地应声，和他隔着三步远，看上去心情颇好地全程旁观了他清洗针管、处理多余的奶液、清洗更换的垫布以及完成所有杂七杂八的工作。鲁路修觉得被他这么盯着导致了自己加倍火大，然而他这么忙碌着时旁观的那人心情仿佛越来越好了。这认知让鲁路修不由得一阵胃疼，在暂且获得休息余地的空隙中忍无可忍地冲着对方那副悠闲态度板起脸来：

“所以他们的父亲到底是谁啊？”

他说话时整个人瘫进沙发里，不太想注重自己此刻是个什么形象。朱雀站在他跟前歪着脑袋看他，忽然间噗地笑了一声。他心情真正这么好的情况已经相当罕见了，鲁路修看着他的神情恍惚想道。然而想想当前情况发生的契机，似乎也不那么令人感恩。

“……我觉得他看着我手忙脚乱还挺开心的。”他在朱雀离开后才重新拨通了给C.C.的电话，发出深重哀叹，“他是不是巴不得给我找麻烦。他是不是对我有意见。”通话那端传来一阵哼声，鲁路修几乎能想象得到那女人面上看热闹似的促狭神情。

“他对你有意见不才是正常的吗，敬爱的ZERO大人。”

 

朱雀出入家门的次数一多，鲁路修反而被逼着习惯了在越来越多的场合下同他打照面，不仅是公开的还有私人的。他们之间无形的紧绷气氛好似缓解了不少，虽然鲁路修心知肚明这面上的和睦终究不可能长久维持下去。抱怨归抱怨，出于某些说不清道不明的情绪，他也没有真的给谁下逐客令。

……也很难下逐客令了。

幼崽们睁开眼睑开始小范围活动后，鲁路修便偶尔在铺上垫布后允许它们在床铺当中玩上一会儿。大部分时候它们只是相互挤靠在一起，靠当中的几个脸都被挤变形了一些，竖起耳朵来抗议一番。再大一些就该头疼了，鲁路修悲哀地意识到。好处是它们安静得很，至少不会像寻常人类的婴孩那样没日没夜地哭闹。他挨个儿挠挠耳朵和后颈，随后小家伙们忽然团簇上来，在他腿侧膝上暖烘烘地拥着。

再这样下去真的很难说长大会认谁了，鲁路修叹着气想，又忍不住继续给予温软抚摸。他之前也和朱雀认真谈过这个问题，虽然那次交谈换来的根本不是什么好结果。及至休息日空闲时，第七骑士会尽量抽空过来在这儿待着，这根本是在一堆小麻烦之外平添一桩大麻烦。

就此罗洛好像是更不情愿的那个人。那少年人在人前还算谦恭有礼，扭脸便忍不住露出些吃味神情。“你有什么头绪吗？”鲁路修在最早时就曾问过他，“我是说，就第七骑士此前的行踪而言，可能给他弄出这堆麻烦来的人选。”罗洛在掰着指头算了算孕期时长后一脸诡异，吭着声半天没吐出个结果，末了只表情复杂地来了句“请加油吧，哥哥”。而后他便开始表现得没轻没重起来，以至于鲁路修不得不推拒了他在照料幼崽这事上提供的任何形式的帮助。

但说真的，鲁路修仍然在想这个问题，到底是谁啊。

他相当在意，否认这点也毫无意义。随着时间推移，枢木朱雀在他面前表现得越是平静放松、而他也随之慢慢松缓了些绷紧的神经，这困扰越是令他焦灼起来。这是一个相当危险的讯号，他察觉到了，且再三警告自己。假装寻常损友也好，假装这托付之间并无试探意味也好，假装他们之间毫无芥蒂也好，这些都不过是一类伪装。他分明是悉知的。他分明是记得两人之间沉默余地里是埋葬着多少憎恨的。

可他仍然放任这焦灼感延续下去了，连带着那些叫他自己都感到厌恶的微妙心思一起。

他再推门去查看幼崽们的情况时，恍然发觉朱雀和它们一道睡着了。午后金色光辉在窗边跳曜着一线，映在房间内床铺当中熏染出一片柔软暖色。第七骑士操劳的事务想必也不会少，连带着某些固有的、他不可能排解的心间重担一道施压，叫他真的露出疲色也不是什么奇怪的事，那么在这宁静一隅里稍事休息也无可厚非。然而这松懈程度还是让鲁路修悚然一惊，好容易平复下心神后下意识地将门关拢，轻手轻脚地向床铺边走去。

那家伙完全魂现了，说真的体量有些惊人。鲁路修望着那被幼崽们环绕在当中、大概有人体躯干大小的硕大形态，有些哭笑不得。想来打从先前的重逢之日起，他也没再见过对方松懈成这副模样。他比划了一下自己印象当中他们年幼时朱雀魂现所有的体量大小，可以毛茸茸地团在自己膝头，然而当两个孩子都变作兽态互相追逐时他也从未在这比拼形式中胜出过。那会儿事情还单纯得很，他想。那会儿更加剧烈的变故还没有发生。他怀着些遥远缅怀的心思，又实在不禁觉得眼前场景其实可爱得紧，不知觉间已经伸手在当中那温软身躯上抚摸了一下，从后颈到背脊捋过茶色皮毛。

然后他眼见着那只硕大兔子的耳朵尖动了动，睁开了眼睛，缓慢地直起身来。

“……做什么。”朱雀说，带着朦胧未醒似的困倦鼻音。他直起身来时已经大半敛作人形，仅有下身套着宽松底裤，臀后隐约顶起一团柔软形状。他抬目望来时，长耳还向脑后耷拉着，呈出一副无害模样。鲁路修愣了片刻，面对此情此景有些张口结舌。

“嗯？”他说。嗯？

他意识到了有哪里不妥，同时朱雀也指了出来。“我说，”那人依然用着那副含混模糊的柔软腔调，“你也知道在魂现时触碰身体是多么亲昵的意味吧。”这询问让鲁路修哑口无言，想要道歉又有些尴尬，想要佯装无事地解释自己不过是有些忽略了、因为他们此前在孩童时期互相戏耍时还不至于顾及这些又很是不妥。他们早就不是处在那般亲密无间的境地中了，过往遗事也不再允许他们回去那一步了。

他胡思乱想着时，朱雀忽然动了。那人将身边也陆陆续续结束了安睡状态的幼崽们拨拉去一旁，由着它们窜去了边角里，自己侧过身来，仍然维持着半蹲踞半跪坐着的姿态，凑到鲁路修跟前耸了耸鼻尖。

“所以说，”他轻声道，“你是想要我吗。”

“……啊？”

鲁路修觉得自己的脑子有一瞬间当了机，以至于朱雀凑得更近、伸出双臂来环住自己腰际时完全没能做出半点闪避举动。“想要我吧。”朱雀咕哝着，前额抵上了他胸腹之间，轻轻蹭动了一下。开什么玩笑，鲁路修差点冲口而出。早些时他恨不得离面前这家伙八百里远，时至如今他的愤恨也没有真的消除。他在搜肠刮肚地寻找脱身理由时不经意间低头望去，随后他心中猛然一紧，叫他准备的所有言辞都消隐无踪了。

这般俯瞰下去时，他终于望见了对方赤裸脊背现前伤痕累累的模样。那些狰狞痕迹由颈及腰不均匀地分布着，颜色还不足陈旧、甚至是新近所添的。那显然不是什么可能在战场上留下的痕迹，更像是某种猛兽的尖爪利齿留下的撕咬伤痕。他望着那些触目惊心的印迹，恍然意识到自己并未生出丝毫幸灾乐祸的心绪。

兽类——不，重种，他想。那些残虐痕迹让他心间紧揪着，生出些混杂着疼痛的惊惧与无用担忧来。有那么一刻他自以为明白了朱雀为什么对此前经历详情绝口不提，那显然不是什么愉快往事，甚至决计不是出于两厢情愿。他怔然良久，愈发难过起来，直到朱雀都好似觉得不太对劲、抬起了头来，瑛绿双眼对上了他的眼睛。那人在目睹他的表情后张了张嘴，绿眼深处阴霾消散了些，良久良久，轻轻哼出一声微末笑意。

然后鲁路修感到腰间一紧，生生拽着他向前跌去、将他撂进了床铺当中。他茫然仰望着自己上方，朱雀低头俯瞰着他，绿眼深处浮起深邃晦暗色彩。有一刻他条件反射想弹起身来，然而朱雀将他的肩膀摁了回去，指掌间还窜起些细微颤栗。

“嘘。”第七骑士轻声说着，几乎是俯身趴伏了下去。他在鲁路修记起继续挣扎前抬起一侧腿脚，在仰卧者的腰间跨坐下来。


	6. Cr. 3.3

我可以说不吗，鲁路修想着。

他还没能完全回过神来，头昏脑涨地感受着朱雀在他腰胯间不安分地蹭动着，不一会儿就让他没出息地鼓起了裤裆。这亲昵接触叫他头皮发麻，一时间甚至不知道该如何摆放自己的手脚。“兔子有这么容易发情吗？”他挣动无效，不太自在地将眼睛挪开望向了别处，试图让自己别显得太紧张。朱雀将手摁在他衣襟上，闻言动作稍一停滞，恰恰落在心口处。

“是呢，”片刻沉默后，朱雀低声说，“反正先动手的也不是你吧。”

他的臀部抵在鲁路修绷在裤裆里半硬不硬的阴茎上，这形势叫鲁路修有点儿转不过弯来。他在朱雀慢慢滑低身子时又有些退缩，但凡思及些许他们先前身躯交缠时自己作为囚人所遭受的苛待与折磨，残存的苦痛就缓慢攫住了他的背脊。他胃里发紧，感到自己腰间一松，裤腰被褪了下去，然而只堪堪褪至大腿中段便停止了。

他僵硬地盯着天花板时，忽而感到有什么柔软湿黏触感落在了自己的阴茎前端。他稍稍撑起上身望去时，朱雀正在将他半勃的性器含进嘴里，露在外头的舌尖柔软舔舐着那东西的形廓。这温善驯服的对待方式让鲁路修更迷惑不解了，以至于他压根想不起原本该问什么话、或者该用什么借口避开。

也许他不应该避开，他昏昏沉沉地想。跟枢木朱雀以相对正常的形式上一次床是会让问题变得更简单还是更复杂，他都一概不知。朱雀埋在他胯间熟稔地吸吮舔舐着，湿热口腔的包裹逼着他慢慢完全勃起，那轻巧容易、仿佛自然习惯般的口交动作让他生出些微妙的气恼与不满，像是无端的妒忌或其它什么——先前时常困扰着他的那阵焦灼感又回来了，让他情绪有些失控的迹象。鲁路修深吸了一口气，撑坐起来，逼迫着对方改换了吞咽角度。他伸手置放在朱雀头顶，在棕褐卷发间轻轻推搡了一下。

“停下。”他在朱雀抬头面露疑色时艰难道，“就……别再这么做了。”

别再继续了，他无声想着。早先留下的抵触情绪与那本能的渴求焦灼交相碾压着他的思考空间，将他折磨得有些喘不过气来。不行。不能。别。他将更多繁复心思压抑下去，尽力不让对方看出什么端倪。然而他的话语似乎让对方产生了误解，引申到了别的方面去。

“不用嘴的话我还有点没准备好。”朱雀回答说，“不过行吧。”他爬起身来，在鲁路修的注视下脱掉了自己的底裤，然而没去碰鲁路修的下身衣物。他重新跨开双腿时，那意味已经很明显了——明显到鲁路修觉得自己脑子里嗡地一炸，一时间都有些张口结舌起来。

“什么。”鲁路修说，“等等。什么。”他在自己腰间掐了一把，以确认自己没在犯迷糊。“我还以为你是想……”他讷讷道，声音逐渐小了下去，在自己腿间比划了一下，从下一直撩到小腹。光是这个动作就让他脸上有些涨红了，而朱雀又噗笑了一声，以他无法理解的温缓神情说了些促狭话语。

“不是现在。”

他被推着肩膀一摁，重新仰躺下去。朱雀拨弄着鲁路修的阴茎，让它抵在自己腿根上，向后滑过会阴，戳刺到臀底。他愈是表现得这般温驯迎合，鲁路修反而愈是隐隐惊慌。老天，他在感受到一处温热孔眼微微吸着了自己的龟头时昏昏沉沉想着，我还以为他更想杀了我，而不是允许我操他。他心情无所适从间，床铺边缘隐约弹动了一下，那点儿变故叫他眼角一跳。

“你的那些……”他寻思了一会儿，伸手向床铺边角那侧比了比，“……还在……”朱雀循着他比划的方向望去，那堆幼崽倒并没有多么骚动，也不至于整齐划一地望向这边，不过是像以往那样挤蹭在一块儿。然而这提醒还是让朱雀脸上忽然一红，带着些恶狠狠的意思猛地沉坐下来。

鲁路修差点因为这一下就缴了械。他的阴茎挤开紧缩的穴口向里突进了一截、捅进柔软腔道中时，一阵快感流窜而过，混着不真切的惶然让他身躯有些发麻。这感觉比他在某些羞于启齿的时刻暗自想象过的还要好，叫他在隐隐不安之间试图说服自己接受这个。是说他本来就对第七骑士火大得很，有机会看到对方这般皱着眉努力接纳自己的弱势模样、甚至有机会看到对方更多温驯应承姿态，想来好像也不坏。

其实就他先前心怀愤恨的程度来讲，他再表现得强硬些也无妨。然而枢木朱雀身上那些暴虐痕迹让他犹疑了，浮游而起的愤恨都被悲哀侵吞下去。有这么一桩比对在，他先前遭受的仿佛也不算什么了。那并没有叫他轻易谅解，只是自己也不愿再施以相同的手段。他躺在那里胡思乱想，由着朱雀缓慢地尽力向下沉坐，微微喘了口气，又在试图颠动挪移的时候稍稍绷起了身子。

他的确还没完全准备好，鲁路修想。朱雀勉力在上骑坐摇晃时，鲁路修闷哼了一声。“你……夹得太紧了。”他低声说着，尽量不去想对方表现得这么紧张是不是出于什么遗留问题。朱雀在他胸口一抓，在他吃痛瞪视过去时别开了眼睛。

“……这种事情，”那人喘息着，面上浮起的血色更明显了，“我也——呃——没做过啊……”

他动作粗鲁地往下一压，自己倒颤了一下，耷拉在脑后的耳朵尖儿明显弹动起来。那模糊颤音与言语内容让鲁路修小腹一绷，也许连带着身下性器都昂扬了些，那让朱雀低低一喘、动作愈发迟缓了。鲁路修拍拍他的腰想让他放松些，朱雀将腰胯提起来，带着些狠劲儿又往下一沉。这剧烈刺激让鲁路修一并喘息起来，及至朱雀终于借着内里逐渐浸开的湿润体感沉坐到底、吞下整根时，鲁路修脑子里忽地一空，回过神来时朱雀坐在那不动了，眼神闪烁地俯瞰下来。

“你射在里面了。”他低声说，不知想到了什么，面上露出些微妙局促神色。鲁路修呃了一声，拿不准自己是该做点什么还是道个歉。朱雀坐在原处没有挪窝，俯着脸看他，带着些明显的审视意味，其下并存着些许不安。鲁路修犹豫了一下，再度撑坐起来，一侧手掌缓慢搭上了他的后腰，安抚似地轻轻摩挲着。

为什么呢，鲁路修想。你才是理应知晓一切此间怨恨、不曾丢失分毫的那一个，为什么时至如今却可以允许ZERO接近你到这一步、甚至打开你的身体在内留下痕迹呢。朱雀在他的抚摸下好似放松了些，循着他起身动作稍稍挪移着踞坐角度。这角度将他背后残破伤痕完全遮掩了去，叫人看不出半点异样来。

对于他们来说，谈及这些也许太超过了。他们分明是互相制造伤害的关系，而不是互相抚慰的关系。因而鲁路修并未将手上移去触碰它们，反而往下压了压。这么一动叫他碰到了蜷在后方的短尾，向外蓬作一团柔软形状。鲁路修无意识地在尾根部一摸，朱雀蓦然一抖，低低叫了出来。

这让鲁路修好奇地摸了回去，引来朱雀的一阵瞪视，然而并没有激起什么抗议言论或举止。“这里会很敏感吗？”鲁路修眨了眨眼，目光瞟向了对方脑后垂落的长形轮廓，“那么耳朵……”

“别得寸进尺。”朱雀咬着牙说。我之前摸过的吧，鲁路修撇嘴道，将他蜷起的尾团拎开了些，缓慢搓捏着，直至完全掀起后揉摁至尾巴底端。他这么做的过程中朱雀喘息得愈发厉害，及至碰到底端尾根的那一刻，对方从尾椎至脖颈都打了个抖，蓦一下射了出来。他高潮时闭目仰首，身下剧烈收绞起来，那柔滑吸吮似的实感让鲁路修埋在其中的阴茎几乎立刻硬了回去，胀大的形状让朱雀在敏感顶峰又发出一声细微闷哼。他再睁眼瞪来时眼眶有些发红，然而他接下来便扶住了鲁路修的肩膀，在高潮余韵中又用力骑坐颠动起来。

他尽力压抑着声息，含混呻吟和呜咽都闷在紧锁的唇舌间不甚明显。他坐在那儿完全将自己操开了，这交合过程中他身后敏感处始终被摁压揉搓着，让那湿热腔道中吸得厉害。鲁路修仍然有些不知该如何去触碰他，再三犹豫后才向前探首，谨慎亲吻起他的喉颈。那触碰形式其实并不温善，倘若一方显出利齿的话，倘若他不是被繁复心绪所困扰着不得出路的话，那原本足以撕裂开另一人的咽喉。

然而没有。今日没有，此刻没有。鲁路修在第二次高潮前用力揽住了朱雀的腰，腕臂横过间终究是让手掌碰着了他背后隐约凹凸不平的残损痕迹。他抵在朱雀胸前低沉喘息，茫然心绪愈发显著了。他平复过呼吸后才抬起头来，对上了愈发深暗的瑛绿眼睛。

然后他们终于互相亲吻，仿佛温柔撕扯、仿佛毫无间隙，带着微末苦涩。随后朱雀微微错开头脸，又向旁侧望去，目光触及那些大体来说还维持着安分的幼崽时，脸色变得微妙复杂起来。鲁路修想一并看看情况时，他将上身覆压下来，让鲁路修倒回了床垫当中。他腰肢柔韧地弯折下来，手掌扳过了鲁路修的脸，几乎逼视在近前。

“还要继续吗，”他低声喃喃，“也许会再度怀孕也说不定呢。”

那低缓言语让鲁路修轻轻一震，张了张嘴，寻不到合适的调侃或抱怨。你是在给我制造弱点吗，他想着，慢慢摸上了对方沾着些自己体液的小腹。他以为那定然是真相了，或至少是真相的其中一部分。他们之间早已不剩下多少能被一语言断的简单联系了。朱雀亲吻他的唇角下颌时他闭上眼睛，没有提出异议，但由着自己心神一点点往黑暗中沉浸而去。

——为了给我制造弱点，不惜做到这一步吗。


	7. Cr. 3.4

“五个？”鲁路修张开手掌。

“五个。”朱雀点了点头，“不好意思，可能没有出生照。不过你可以问问塞希尔有没有偷拍。”

被黑色骑士团驱逐了的ZERO和忤逆了皇帝的第七骑士，从诸神黄昏中幸存的两个人在安全屋里面面相觑。鲁路修瞪着一脸认真严肃的老相识，从脸瞪到腹部又瞪回脸。朱雀抄着胳膊冷静地由他上下打量，好像刚刚说的话本质事不关己一般。

“很好。”鲁路修跟着点了点头，“加上先前的七个，整整一打麻烦。”他装模作样地掰了掰手指，装模作样地挤出了一脸假笑。“说真的，按照你原本的规划，第七骑士的军饷养得动他们吗？”

“你也没真的问我要抚养费。”朱雀歪着头看他，“是因为我跟你上床了吗？”

“而且其中一部分麻烦也有我的因素在内——呸。”鲁路修咬了咬牙，终于放弃了保持心平气和的表象，“这根本就是你在故意尝试折磨我？！”

“哦？”朱雀歪着脑袋，依然一脸平静，“我还以为我们两个互相折磨对方已经不算什么新闻了。”

“用这种手段？说真的，跟敌对头目上床？你真以为有多少人吃这一套？！”

鲁路修扯住了自己的头发，试图阻止自己去想下一轮麻烦事还有多久就要砸到头上来了。当然了，现在他们算不上敌对他也算不上头目了。早先基于各自立场进行的弱点掌控至此全没了意义。别想了。“对你来说有用吗？”他正在这么说服自己时，朱雀就又开了口，平静声音里带着一些淡淡调侃，以至于这话听起来无赖透顶。

“哈、哈、哈。”鲁路修回瞥向对方，干巴巴地笑了几声，随后发出了一声哀叹，“我怎么这么倒霉啊。”

他是够倒霉的，事实上如果涉及枢木朱雀先前的经历，他倒现在也还有些云里雾里。他才刚刚知悉第七骑士之前已经采取了一次刺杀行动，紧接着他就被告知在那次叛出皇帝管制的行动之前和东京发生灾难之后的间夹节点上，先前他们还在学校时都没管住自己下半身的结果恰好出世了。鲁路修在心里替被迫临时接担子的几位技术部成员默哀了一下，稍微生出了一点儿愧疚，那点儿愧疚在他眼见着朱雀重新爬上自己膝盖时就烟消云散了。

说真的他们为什么要在卧室里进行谈话？他模模糊糊地想。如果他们只谈公事的话，要C.C.听见也没什么大不了的。而且说真的，就算他们要在卧室里谈一些不那么适合让别人听见的话题，他们为什么要在床上谈话？

“你是打算继续怀孕吗。”他在朱雀意图明显地跨坐到自己腿上时绷起了脸，“你还没满十八岁。还想加一次。三次。”

“……哼。”

“我就算你身体素质好，但是你养得动吗！”

朱雀扒上了他的衣领。鲁路修打了一下那只手。然而没有用，他还是眼睁睁看着朱雀一脸坦然地坐在自己腿上撩拨着自己的神经。“按照你的规划，”朱雀保持着那张坦然脸说，“接下来该败坏的不是你的国库吗？”

他保持着那副四平八稳的态度凑上前来，单手慢慢解开鲁路修的上衣，继而顺势抚摸着胸腹腰侧，另一只手直接摁在裤裆上轻轻揉搓起来。鲁路修抬起头来时他倾身亲吻，他的舌头灵巧而柔软，口齿纠缠间恣意游弋着，卷去交相混杂的唾液然后清晰吞咽。这个吻得以结束时，鲁路修有些气喘吁吁。“你可真好意思说。”他咬牙道，“你还就吃定我了，是吧？”

朱雀轻快地眨了眨眼，有那么一时半刻从眼底显出了些复杂意味。他没有止住手头爱抚，稍微垂下了头，叫更多亲吻落到鲁路修的下颌和喉间。“在狩猎的那一方，”他几乎贴在喉管上厮磨时，鲁路修听见他喃喃道，“可从来不是我啊。”

……别逼我，鲁路修说。他被对方这态度搅得着实有些心烦意乱，一时间只想着该如何弄出点报复。用不着太过分，但好歹要让枢木朱雀意识到最好别太胡作非为。他用力拧了把对方的腿根，又稍微推了把肩膀，让自己从受制的形势中挣脱出来，让朱雀仰躺在了床上。第七骑士没提出什么抗议，揽住他的脖子往他颈间呼着气，和他一道胡乱拉扯起彼此的衣物来。他们身躯赤裸地覆压在一块时，鲁路修仍然趴在上位，低头俯瞰着对方仍然没有自乱阵脚的淡然模样。他低低喘了一声，撑起身来，犹豫片刻后终于下定了决心。

然后他魂现了，修长兽躯盘踞在原处，稳固地压制在那儿了。他还没做什么试探性的龇牙威胁姿态，装模作样地恐吓一下对方，他身下那人就忽然僵住不动了。朱雀横躺在那里，生生打了个冷颤，绿眼深处透出了些微恐惧。他几乎是下意识地蜷起肩膀，还不待鲁路修想明白此间意味，就感到自己挨了一记不轻不重的膝顶。这抗拒举动迫使鲁路修支起了身躯，迷惑不解地打量着对方。

他没能看清朱雀脸上的表情，下一秒那具赤裸人躯也消失了，忽一下变作了魂现状态的大只茶色兔子。朱雀显然是被吓得有点儿发僵，不然现在就该跑没影了。他和鲁路修紧张地对峙了片刻，最后豹型的那一方有些不耐烦了，一个小幅腾跃压在了对方背上。

“你不是想——”

“安静。”鲁路修低声咆哮道。他滑开了些，盘起身子，将身躯毛蓬蓬而柔软的轻种裹在了当中控制起来。“这可是你自己挑起来的，”他说话时轻轻咬着长耳尖端，谨慎地控制着自己没真的造成什么伤害，“那就别临阵脱逃。”

“——滚下去，否则我就蹬你了——”

“这话该我说。”鲁路修又吼了一声，朱雀的耳朵直立了起来，“别逼我弄伤你。”

“——你不会吗？！”

“……我不想。”鲁路修哼了一声，“真是不幸，我还没你发疯时那么狠得下手。”

他话音落毕，身下那家伙隐约发抖的幅度好似减轻了些。他没再给朱雀什么抗议的机会，拱在对方背上好似抱着柔软毛团，随后便开始不安分地蹭动了起来。要在这种形态下找到对方的泄殖腔入口有些困难，所幸也没有完全耗尽他的耐心。他捅进去时朱雀发出一声气管痉挛似的尖利声音，身躯蜷缩得愈发厉害，几乎完全成了圆润弧形。

他趴在那儿快速耸动了一会儿，感到对方紧张得厉害，稍稍停了一会儿，用脑袋去蹭了蹭朱雀的头颈。这可能有助于缓解一些，也可能没有。鲁路修分不太清对方颤动的幅度对应在什么状态里，也不方便询问，只好小声咕哝着放松些，听上去和普通的兽语低咆没什么两样。他顶在那儿做了好一阵子，眼见着朱雀原本耸立的耳朵尖儿都软绵绵地耷拉了下去。除去偶尔一两声间断的抽气声外，朱雀再没发出别的声音，然而他也没真的往谁身上踹一脚。

鲁路修总算乐意撤开身子时，微微犹豫了一下，还是伸出前爪来担忧地推了推兔子的背。朱雀没有吱声，也没有动弹，被推动得摇晃了两下，耳朵依然蔫蔫耷拉着。鲁路修收回人形后有些抱歉地咳了一声，手掌拍了拍对方的后腿根。这动作让朱雀猛地打了个激灵，随后他眼前忽然多了一面带着伤痕的赤裸脊背。

第七骑士也变回了人形，但身躯上仍然残余着些魂现状态的迹象。他俯卧着，恹恹地扒拉过枕面，半身都抱在上面，死活不肯把脸抬起来。“呃……”鲁路修面对着这景象张口结舌了一会儿，“你还好吗？”他小心翼翼地摸了摸对方的背，一路平抚到后腰，又激起一阵细微颤栗。鲁路修没弄懂这是基于疼痛还是别的什么，只得试图亲自查看一下对方当前的状态。他轻轻吸了口气，伸手将蓬松尾根翻顶上去，瞥见对方身下穴口还紧张地缩着，可能是因为自己方才那几下拍击所致。

鲁路修这么动作着，朱雀隐约冒出些不清晰的鼻音，哼哼唧唧地在枕面上拱动了几下，好像想避开这点儿触碰。他这么一动，原本闭缩着的肛口反而放松了些，内里射满的精液都淌了出来。他本人该是也察觉到了这个，因为他随后就试图将还抽搐着的腿根给夹紧些。鲁路修又呃了一声，终于意识到对方始终不肯说话未必全是因为痛苦或生气——肯定存在一部分，但是——

“你在魂现状态下做这个会害羞？”

“……呜。”

朱雀终于稍微放开了枕头，鲁路修便尝试去扳他的肩。他仍然不愿完全翻过身来，只能从侧面看出他脸上还红得厉害。一时间鲁路修也有点不知所措，当朱雀半侧过身、他看见床单上一滩明显是因为连续高潮造成的粘稠液迹以及像是失禁造成的扩散痕迹后，这份不知所措就更加严重了。

朱雀瞪向他时眼眶也有些发红，那副神情让鲁路修心里又窜了把火。他还没累到完全不想动弹的地步，于是他缓了口气，将朱雀的一侧腿根推高了，让那处被自己操开过的洞口重新暴露出来，在对方提请抗议前抵着入口用力挺身，捣在射满了自己精液的腔道里。他再度开始深入顶动时，朱雀罕见地有些慌乱，声音断续着近似柔软呜咽。

“——等……”他吐露的言辞都被促息与呻吟打断，“……等、一下……啊……”

他在这一轮结束后完全瘫软在床铺当中，也不像是脱力，然而仿佛一时半会连根小指头都不肯动弹。鲁路修俯下去趴在他身上，他默许了，许久后微微侧过头来方便接吻。他们各自都喘匀了气之后，朱雀才完全敛回人形，鲁路修咬着他的耳根呼气，他闷不做声地盯着天花板瞧。

“十三个。”他突然说。没头没尾，语气生硬。鲁路修稍稍抬起头来，看着他的眼睛。

“什么？”

“本来应该是十三个。”朱雀仍然笔直地望向上方空处，“有一个是死胎。”

他神情间残余情欲忽然消退了许多，变作一类平静空白，叫人残存的旖旎心思跟着一并消散了。鲁路修皱起眉头，某一刻胸腔里毫无征兆地落空了一拍。“那是在——”

“我摁下芙蕾雅的发射装置之后。”朱雀轻声道，“看起来我也不是完全没受到影响。”

他将话语说得自然而淡漠，潜在的自嘲意思也足够明显。那不见得是武器本身造成的危害，鲁路修想。那时候他们可能都足够疯了，望着千千万万的性命在顷刻间被抹去，在灰飞烟灭的死寂场景中各自都被逼到了人造或自造的绝路上。现在他意识到枢木朱雀在那时所面临的自我苛责可能到了怎样严重的地步，而那也不过是在千千万万的死者当中多添加了最为稚嫩的一个。

鲁路修想自己应当说些什么，然而这不是适合安慰的时机，他也不具备那样做的立场了。他的无数言语都梗在喉头，末了只余下一声疲惫叹息。朱雀侧蜷起身来，同样陷在长久的沉默里。

“你看，已经到这一步了。”末了他呢喃着，将手掌平贴在了另一人的心口上，“我们还能有什么出路呢，ZERO？”


	8. Cr 4.1

尚未正式受封的零之骑士步入皇帝卧寝中时，房间的主人还在昏睡。他平躺在床铺当中，面色有些苍白，好似被什么梦魇困扰般微微蹙着眉心。“劳烦了。接下来就交给我吧，哥特瓦尔德卿。”朱雀对守在卧榻一侧的那人说。杰雷米亚闻言而微微躬身，转而退出了房门。

那昏睡持续了好一阵子。年轻的皇帝睁眼醒来时，被他强令要求了多休息半日，就好像这突如其来的昏睡当真是出于政事劳累。朱雀没有主动提及这事由的根源，他或许还是畏缩了，反而是鲁路修询问他是否对杰雷米亚的作为知根知底。当然，朱雀想。当然他必须对涉及鲁路修的安全的一切问题都做到知情，当然他也知道事情的根源所在。一些潜在的威胁将被消除，他们必须确保鲁路修不受别的什么力量操控，可能遗留的异体Geass痕迹必须从皇帝身上抹去。但那究竟会导致什么结果，他并不知悉，即便他已经隐隐然有所猜测也不敢贸然问讯。

“他修正了一些事情，”鲁路修说，“我想向你确认。”

他勾手示意朱雀到自己身边去，零之骑士便那么做了，脱去鞋袜和外裤倚坐在床铺一侧。他听见鲁路修叹了口气，随后他的腰际便被搂抱住了。那人将脑袋从枕面上挪到他膝上，近乎懒散地侧躺在他大腿中段。那副好似还困顿未醒的模样让他微笑起来，伸手挠了挠对方的下巴。鲁路修哼了一声，发出一串呼噜似的低沉嘟哝。

“先别急着把我推开。”

“什么？”朱雀疑惑地挑起眉毛。鲁路修抬起头来，双目明亮地瞧着他，同他安静地对视了片刻。随后那仅着睡袍的人形忽然消失了，一条皮毛光滑的黑豹趴伏在原处，前肢搭着他的腰后，脑袋搁在他腿上，望向他的成了一对竖立兽瞳。朱雀身躯僵硬了片刻，按捺着自己别因为条件反射窜起的些微恐慌而再度炸回魂现状态。

但他尽力藏起的惊惧可能还是被鲁路修捕捉到了，后者呼噜了一声，好似又发出了一声隐晦短叹。“我变成这样，”他低声道，“你会害怕吗？”朱雀抿了抿嘴，假装没有听懂背后潜在的试探意思。

“你猜？”

“承认这个不算丢脸。”鲁路修咕哝道。黑豹在他膝上蹭了蹭脑袋，那副毫无攻击性的温顺模样让朱雀慢慢放松了神经。他仍然没有具体回话，只是轻轻哼了一声。“我想也是。”鲁路修说着，声音几乎变作一连串混着兽语的嘟囔，“而我先前还……我该想到的，你被吓出魂现的时候……”

他是真的在为此而懊恼沮丧，朱雀意识到。鲁路修收回了搭在他腰后的前肢，尖爪敛在掌间，温软无害地一并扒在了他膝上。朱雀试探性地去挠他的耳根，顺沿头颅边廓抚摸到后颈。鲁路修又发出一串低微的咕噜声，被褥形廓动了动，兴许在那底下缓慢甩动尾巴。

“……你身上的伤。我还想过。”他听见鲁路修说，“真亏得你没在那时候就杀死我啊，枢木卿。”

那几乎将他们所指的挑到明处了。朱雀轻轻吸了口气，发觉自己比过去所想象的表现要平静得多。“都过去了。”他俯下头，安稳抚摸着黑豹的脖颈，“早先你也该恨死我了。现在都过去了。”在他身边完全魂现的大型猫科生物推了推他的手肘，柔软触感叫他自尾椎上隐约蹿升的些许颤栗渐渐止住了。

他们这样安静地依偎了一会儿，随后鲁路修叹了口气，上身趴过了他整个腿面。“我不觉得。”那言令者说，“你看，我们只是都把帐留到日后清算了。”

他是在说憎恨或者死，或者更多。他们之间互相尖锐伤害和亏欠的都不在少了，无需点明也都知晓。朱雀抚摸他皮毛的动作一停，缓慢地躬下身来，抱住了他的脖颈。零之骑士将脸埋在那具温热兽躯间，忽然有些惋惜这副模样下自己看不见对方细微神情。

“我只是觉得，”他强打起精神来，冲着对方耳廓呼出口气，“你都已经让我怀孕两次了，再来后悔是不是有点迟。”

这话好似把鲁路修从那微妙感伤中赶出来了，不甚安分地在他怀里拱了拱脑袋。“两次？”朱雀听见那含混嘟哝，鲁路修拱首时刻意挨蹭了一下他的腹部。这让他又好气又好笑，轻轻拧了把兽耳弧廓。

“三次。”他纠正道，继续挠起了对方的下巴。别煽动我，鲁路修说，危险地哼了哼声。“我可没有。”朱雀回嘴道，继而被兽爪磨蹭着撩起了衬衫下摆。他的主君用鼻头亲昵挨蹭着他的小腹，让他忍不住笑起来。“——那样很痒啊。”他说，然后感受到那挨蹭变成了缓慢舔舐。

这就不太妙了。猫科生物那柔软勾舌蹭过他皮肤时，粗砺湿润触感很容易就能激起一阵细微颤抖。施为者好似不过在玩闹，没有用上足以蹭破皮肉的力度，舔舐逗弄间仅有温存摩擦。但形势不妙，朱雀在被舔过肚脐时喘了口气，手指陷入对方颈间柔软皮毛中去。

“等等、鲁路修——等一下——”

对方浑然不觉似地继续动作着，一侧手爪摁在他腿间，舌面愈发肆无忌惮地向旁侧扫去。那动作间安抚意味居多，朱雀觉察到，然而这搓摩爱抚似的触感仿佛在他皮肤上用力搓火。鲁路修没有歇止的意思，还往上顶了顶脑袋。朱雀顺着他的意思自下而上解开了自己的衣扣，摸着最后一颗时手指都有些不够利索。鲁路修舔着他的腰腹与肋侧，来回逗弄间已经让他胯下发热，及至磨蹭过胸口时他身躯忽然一绷，片刻空白后紧促喘息起来。

尤利乌斯也这么做过，朱雀模模糊糊想起来。带着居高临下的戏弄意味，慢条斯理地折磨他并看着他被再三逼出失态模样。那通常发生在一场粗暴交媾后，猎食者不紧不慢地舔舐被他操弄到颤抖不止的赤裸身躯，仿佛是在刻意彰显圈画归属的意图，在朱雀表现出些许情欲反应时又愈发兴味盎然。不是像这样，不是这般安抚示好似的举动。然而意识到此间差别不过是令那触感生发处更加火烧火燎起来。

鲁路修支起上身舔舐他脖颈时，朱雀发出了低沉呻吟。他低头望见兽爪拨弄着自己的裤腰，已经往下扒拉了不少。于是他脱掉底裤，瞥见自己的阴茎已经湿得一塌糊涂且又半硬了。然而鲁路修没有立马做更进一步的事，只是弓起背来，在他侧颊留下湿润亲吻后重新俯首。

那舔弄落在膝上时朱雀轻颤了一下，在它往两腿间扫去时呻吟出声。他们这般扭动间被面已被掀动滑开了，朱雀将腿张开时身躯滑落了些，几乎半躺在了床铺当中。他眼目朦胧地感受着粗砺舌面刮擦在自己腿根柔软皮肤上，他的小腹一阵阵发热。那舔吻乍一下蹭过会阴时他猛然一抖，随后那暖烘烘的鼻息从他腿间撤开了。

鲁路修依然没有操他，就这样舔着他身上每一寸皮肤，从手肘到指尖，从小腿肚到膝弯下，从颈后到他留着旧伤残迹的背部。那舔舐落在残旧痕迹间时分外缓慢，无形间淌露着珍重歉意。朱雀眨了眨眼，鼻腔有些发酸，又说服自己将那点儿脆弱冲动抹去了。那动作扫在他臀底时终于终止，他已经趴伏在枕面上，止不住地剧烈喘息着。

“兔子还真是敏感得可以。”鲁路修说，声音中带着些不含恶意的惊诧，“你射了几次？两次？三次？”朱雀咬了咬牙，忍住了没一脚踹出去。

“……三次。”他低声道，“而且我……”

他稍微支起身来，拱起腰背，双腿分张着稍稍屈膝跪起抬高了后臀。孕期好似的确让他的性欲更旺盛了些，他不消伸手确认都感到自己身下腔穴中有些潮润泛滥的迹象。鲁路修用前爪推挤着他的臀肉，懒洋洋地舔着他的臀缝，迟迟不往里再推进一步。“拜托，”朱雀呻吟着，“拜托……”他股间一下一下紧缩着，渴求着更多触碰，将那皱缩处撑开、撑得更满，用力填充至涨溢为止——

“你确定吗？”鲁路修问，带着十足的征询与犹疑，“就这样……？”朱雀有些恼意地用前额抵着枕面，再开口时声音已经嘶哑了许多：

“别再玩弄你的猎物了，陛下。”

他身后静默了片刻，随后他感到温热掌垫重重摁上自己腰背。兽类的阴茎蓦一下钉入他身躯时，朱雀还是紧张得绷着了身子。鲁路修没有冒进，在里头柔和地蹭动着，弧棱处抵着柔软肉壁，钩刺紧抓在内，凹凸不平地摩擦着。那仍有些痛，且他也有些生疏了这般交合形式。他绷紧粗喘时鲁路修低下头来，柔软舔舐落回他颈后。放松，他似乎听见低声呢喃，放松，我不希望你再因此受伤了。他妥协了，让那粗硬性器顶入更深，将掌控权全然交付出去。

朱雀开始习惯这般小幅顶弄后，鲁路修才逐渐加快了动作，恰恰逼迫在他的承受限度上，叫他整条躯干都舒爽地颤抖着。那根阴茎上附着的肉刺抓在湿润甬道里，狠狠刮蹭时仿佛无形掠夺，他闭了眼，渐渐发出了满足哭音。他们已经到这一步了，除去互相接纳彼此的一切之外别无他法。朱雀用力抓紧枕巾一角时还提身迎合着，忽然听及一声低咆，然后那根阴茎抵在他体内安全饱满地注入了。

他体内湿黏感更甚，这让他无意识地夹了夹胯。鲁路修抽脱出来，让他翻过身子，抱住颈间皮毛挨蹭头颅。朱雀亲了亲他的眼角，鲁路修则回以更加肆无忌惮的舔舐动作，蹭过发红的皮肤，从锁骨到耳根到柔软唇形。朱雀稍微撑起身来，伸手去探摸对方那根还伸扬在外的性器，好奇地揉动了一下它生着肉刺的表层形状。他捏在手里时那东西还硬挺着，先前交合时混杂的体液淌在他掌心。鲁路修显得有些焦躁，发出一阵不安的哼声。

“还要继续吗？”他咕哝道。朱雀又盯着看了一会儿，随后抽开手躺回去，干脆利落地抱起了自己的一侧腿根。

“让我看着。”他说。

他空出的一只手搭在自己的小腹上，随后下溯了些、抓住了自己的阴茎根部。他微微蜷起上身，由着兽爪支在自己肩上，看着对方身下的硬物抵在了自己腿间，逐渐顶入便被逐根吞没了。那一下伴着视觉刺激的穿刺叫他身躯发软，险些再次缴械投降。他愈发用力地圈握住自己的脆弱处抑制住那射精冲动，避免高潮迭起得太快。

鲁路修抽拔的动作又加快了，朱雀望着那带钩刺的凶恶玩意儿反复操入自己体内，视觉观感伴着内壁碾动抓得他头皮发麻。他束缚自己的动作都变得有些颤抖不稳，某一刻他忽然松开了钳制，转而摸向他们身躯交合处，抠着自己红肿抽搐的穴口，其间吞吐着的性器出入间肉刺刮过他的指腹带出湿黏液迹。他稍稍环过手指感知着那形状，感受着它如何挤开自己隐秘私处完全捣毁那儿的防线，不出两下他便被推回了巅峰，喘息呻吟都消失了片刻。他躺在鲁路修身下发着抖，眼目模糊，只感受到那凶猛捣干还未歇止。片刻后他缓过神来时，才觉察到自己发出的声音近似令人难堪的呜咽，而他圈画着的触感已经恢复了常人的形状。他让自己视线重新聚焦，瞥见皇帝原本裹身的睡袍已经滑在一旁，而正望着他的是散碎黑发下的深紫眼目。

鲁路修在他体内射了第二次，埋在那儿趴下身躯，片刻后才捏住他的手腕从他自己腿间拔了出来。朱雀眨了眨眼，望着他将自己的手指含入了嘴中，舌面轻轻卷过方才沾上的黏腻液迹。他们厮磨着温存了一会儿，鲁路修仍然趴伏在朱雀身上，顶在体内没有抽退而去。现在他看上去又有些沮丧了，他在朱雀重新开始抚摸他后颈时叹了一声，用下颌蹭了蹭朱雀的胸口。

“我很抱歉。”他说。

“我知道。”朱雀回答。

他仍然没有点明缘由，或许因为他们都知悉了，或许因为他所指的本就不能用简单言语概括完全。鲁路修往上挪动头颅，平贴在零之骑士的心口。他将手伸高，在朱雀面颊一侧轻轻抚过。

“但我还是会夺走一些东西的。”他轻声说，“也许不止‘一些’。”朱雀望着他的眼睛，被人工晶体覆盖的深紫虹膜。那底下藏着谏令，那底下藏着血。

“……我知道。”


	9. Cr. 4.2

“你再说一遍。”

鲁路修觉得自己每次说完这话后都没好事发生。绝对没有。他瞪着朱雀看了好一阵，又看向自己的小腹，又抬头看向朱雀。零之骑士面上的表情同样很精彩，对于现前的枢木朱雀来说这已经相当罕见了。带着点儿歉意，带着点儿哭笑不得，带着点儿惊诧，还有点无奈的小心翼翼。

“我觉得这可以解释你的嗜睡。”朱雀神情谨慎地说，“说实话，虽然我知道Geass的生效和消除带来的影响都小不了，但先前你昏睡那么久可真有点吓到我。”

鲁路修深吸了一口气，表示自己充分理解对方的担忧，也同样理解杰雷米亚在他失去知觉的期间叫人来做一下健康检查的举措。“所以这就是，”他比划了一下自己的腹部，“体检结果。”他扯出一个歪笑，嘴角抽搐了两下，觉得自己随时可能开始大吼大叫。冷静、他告诫自己，冷静——“什么时候的事，啊？！”

当然了，事实上是他们先前在学校一边虚与委蛇一边带那窝兔崽子时就开启了不定期打炮模式，而且出于某些赌气心理，他们也没有谁真的提出要记得戴套。于是现在麻烦就来了，而且可能比之前更大。不他没有要否认朱雀先前一边瞒上瞒下一边还要被金斯莱那个喜怒无常的混蛋人格摁着泻火时有多辛苦，但是毕竟他拿不准自己接下来什么时候就该站在游行高台上等着被一剑刺死了。

“有一阵子了。”朱雀仿佛看出了他的想法，苦笑了一下，“也不太早。大概是我们还没走到台面前那阵子发生的事。”

“麻烦提醒我一下，那阵子我们是在忙着在彼此身上和床上浪费精力吗。”鲁路修咬牙切齿道，“我还以为那阵子我们在忙着打探局势和做长远规划。”朱雀怀疑地挑起眉毛，指了指自己的腹部。鲁路修噎住了片刻。“不我是指——”

“是啊，次数总和确实不多，单说是我干你的场合就更少。”朱雀咳了一嗓子，“我还以为重种繁殖率低下来着。”

“本来就是。这也太巧合了。”

“虽然仔细想想当前皇室的人口数量，我觉得这根本就是种误解。”

“我猜那只是不影响让轻种受孕的能力。”鲁路修歪着头想了想，随后发现自己被带偏了，又恼火地瞪了回去。“我们的麻烦大了，枢木卿。我有充足理由怀疑我可能被迫推迟计划时间。”他干巴巴地说，“虽然按时间算来好像也不会拖延太久。”

“在这种时候谈论你打算什么时候去死是不是太无情了点，陛下。”

“你是第一天意识到这点的吗？”

“呃，不是。”朱雀眨了眨眼，面上表情更加奇怪了。鲁路修瞪着他看，拿不准主意自己是不是该发火。他刚刚竖起眉头，零之骑士好似已经明白了他的意图，迅速化作魂现形态蹦上了他的床脚。鲁路修瞪着那个外形过于无害眼神也挺无辜的毛绒绒的生物，朱雀甚至还微微摇晃着那双长耳朵。

“行啊，你还学会这么跟人撒娇了。”鲁路修没好气道，“但这回没用。”

“我也不可能解释得更清楚了。”朱雀小声说，“这是个意外。”

“哦，是啊，一个因为意外而导致的大麻烦，听着就很像我们这个年纪常有的事——”

“两个。”

鲁路修噎住了，竭尽全力才遏制住自己不出声地骂上一句的冲动。朱雀继续无辜地摇晃着耳朵，暖烘烘地凑了过来，趴在他的小腿上。“下去。”鲁路修板着脸说，拉过一旁的被角以示自己打算补个午觉的决心。朱雀拿脑袋蹭着他露出睡袍外的腿侧，眼睛半眯起来，吐出了自己的舌头。

这表情有些滑稽的可爱，鲁路修都忍不住咧了咧嘴角。朱雀拱了拱脑袋，用半截浅粉色的舌头舔起了他的膝骨，滑软触感让他紧绷的表情一松。行了，他叹了口气，我也不是真的在责怪你。朱雀顿了顿，拱到他腿间，脑袋挨蹭着他的腿根。

那滑软舌尖抵在他会阴处舔舐时，鲁路修抽了抽嘴角，还是没忍住微笑起来。他摸着对方的绒软的后颈，由着朱雀做些小心翼翼的示好举动。兔子柔软灵巧的舌头向后探去时，他吁了口气，身子往下滑了些，由着对方舔舐动作扫过他的肛口。

有点痒，但感觉很好。他下意识地缩紧了些，又由着那灵巧舔舐继续翻弄穴口的皱褶，一点点浸润它们。他懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，身躯仿佛绵软了些，更放松地塌入床铺。朱雀好似没有拿舌头操他的打算，就那么亲昵温和地舔弄着，直到他满足地微微打起呼噜。

他倒没有真的睡着，只不过也没绷住蓦一下探出些并非人躯的部分——他的尾巴窜冒出来时恰好被朱雀压在身下，这让他哼哼了一阵。片刻后他完全变作魂现模样，仰躺着闭起眼睛。那柔软舔舐终于歇止时，压在他尾巴上的重量也撤去了。片刻后零之骑士的手掌搭了上来，好似玩心大起般抚摸起他翻出的腹部。

“我在想，”朱雀说，“他们也许能跟亚瑟相处得不错，还小的时候体型可能也差不多，大概还是能比亚瑟的脾气好上一些——哎别打我。”鲁路修用尾巴抽了一下他的腿，之后才睁开眼睛，冲着他翻了翻眼睑。“你的脾气就不是那么回事了，嗯？”敛回人形的朱雀象征性地冲他皱了皱鼻子。鲁路修没有反驳，摊开四肢由着他抚摸了一阵腹下柔软皮毛，随后在朱雀揉捏起他的掌垫时没好气地收回魂现状态，抬起光裸小腿勾住了对方后腰。

“我开始觉得你对猫的喜爱十分叫人担忧了。”他龇起牙，意识到零之骑士还没脱掉长靴时又用还没收回的尾巴抽了一记出去。朱雀拉去衣装的动作倒是很利索，没有让他等待太久，在他再度抬腿勾缠自己腰际时径直摁上湿软穴口，稍微扒开来便操进了自己的阴茎。鲁路修发出一声柔软咕哝，平摊着上身没有动弹，由着对方一下一下顶在自己敏感点上，尾巴探出去柔软地攀住了朱雀的腿根。

朱雀的动作很小心，温柔而缓慢。鲁路修被操得迷迷糊糊，直到对方把他的腿整个推起来，将他的小腿架在了肩头，鲁路修才算睁开了半阖的眼睑，片刻后被一次俯冲似的深顶弄得叫喊出声。他的足踝勾在对方肩后，在愈来愈快的耸动中险些滑落。朱雀掌着他的膝弯拢了拢，用力操了整根进去，完全捣干在内后小幅碾动起来。“……哼。”鲁路修喘了一声，尾巴松开了卷缠形势，从对方大腿内侧扫上去，蹭在了股间茸茸磨蹭。他冲着朱雀愈发深暗的眼色勾起嘴角，肆无忌惮地骚扰着零之骑士的胯间，感受着对方蓦一下松了弦、喘息着在自己体内达到了高潮。

“你是故意的。”朱雀缓了口气之后说。鲁路修低头看了眼自己还硬着的阴茎，毫无歉意地耸了耸肩。他能把朱雀逼得先缴械的次数不多，不过掌握了一点儿小技巧后也算好使。

“你不喜欢吗？”他促狭地笑了笑。朱雀爬起身来，蹲坐在他腿间眨了眨眼。

“你从哪看出来的我喜欢这个？之前我从背后干你的时候吗？”

鲁路修眼睛危险地一眯，眼见着朱雀又缩回了魂现时毛绒绒的无辜模样，非常干脆利落地往后一躺一翻身开始装死。他笑了出来，撑坐起来伸手揉动对方腹下绒白的软毛，眼看着对方蹬在空中的腿脚开始反射性地一弹一弹。

“所以我需要注意什么？”他一边进行着上下其手的蹂躏一边随口问道，“膳食调整？保证作息？别死得太快？”朱雀踹了他的胳膊一脚，不太重。鲁路修耸了耸肩，放过了这个话题。“我怎么看你好像还挺轻松的。”他若有所思道。当然了，他在自己心里小声补充道，不包括金斯莱蓄意折磨人的那阵子。朱雀翻在那里勾起脑袋，把耳朵立了起来好似抗议。

“是啊，虽然还是有人明知道我情况有点吃紧还把我往前线派。”他哼道，“真体谅人啊，鲁路修。”

鲁路修横过身去捏他的脸，抓住揉搓到捏变形了为止。朱雀冲着他吐舌头，鲁路修把手指戳到他嘴里搅动起来。“说真的，我该注意什么？”他继续叨念道，指尖搅着那滑滑软软的灵巧舌头，“胃口变化？身量体型？皇袍还挺宽松的我觉得不用改，公众未必看得出来……”朱雀在他的作弄下发出一串不太清晰的气音与含混咕哝，呜呜嗯嗯地蜷起身子。鲁路修蹙眉盯着他看，另一只手还心不在焉地在他胸脯腹间抓弄着，某一刻他忽然停下，面色古怪地戳了下腹上的某一点。“呃，我是说，”鲁路修试图组织起语言，“我会不会……”

“……你想什么呢。”朱雀说。这会儿他又变回人形了，鲁路修将手从他胸腹间撩到他胸膛上，意味明显地搓捏起他的一侧乳首。“呃……等一下，别告诉我在学校那阵子你真以为我可能挤出点什么来。”

随后他板起脸戒备的模样倒有些像先前他还担任着第七骑士的时期了。“哈。”鲁路修撇了撇嘴，抠弄得更加用力了些。他在那搓捏把玩了好一会儿，假装不知道朱雀夹起了腿并始终盯着他还昂扬着的性器看。“我也没敢找你确认啊，”他小声咕哝，“那阵子你看起来好像只要我敢真的问你点什么你就要揍我了。”

“所以不行。”朱雀说，“不行。不会。不行。”他这么说着，鲁路修真的凑上来咬住他被搓摁到挺立肿胀的乳尖时也没避开。鲁路修恶意吸吮了一阵，咂出响亮水声时自己也有些面红耳赤。他两手都在对方胸口处抓捏，完全不去碰下半身，直到朱雀几乎发出了吃痛呼声。“……你一直就想这么做，是不是？”朱雀咕哝道。他不安地蹭动着腿脚，手指隐约往自己身下探去。鲁路修停止了继续这么作弄他，抬起头来亲了亲他的脖子。

“是啊。”年轻的皇帝坦然道，继而下令，“现在躺下去，枢木卿，让我解决这个麻烦。”

他指着自己的阴茎。朱雀没露出什么抵触神色，倒像是明显松了口气，顺从地往后仰倒了并扳开自己的腿根。鲁路修操他时他模糊呻吟着、搭抚着自己浮凸痕迹并不明显的腹部，慢慢涨红了脸。他身下温顺吸吮着插入的性器，在每一次谨慎顶动中微微发颤，又毫无阻碍地让它没入更深。先前困扰着鲁路修的那点儿恼意已经消散了，他垂下眼睑时瞥着朱雀拢在身前的、并着感知尝试与保护似的动作，难说自己心间涌出的温柔成分是些什么情绪。

这一轮没有持续太久，主因是鲁路修真有些累了。他直起身来时腰背好像比以往更容易酸痛了、程度也更严重了，朱雀看着他，眼角目光柔软了些。“你还是该休息一会儿。”零之骑士小声说，落下腿来跪立而起，揽住他的肩亲了亲他的鬓角。鲁路修含混地应了一声，又说自己得去洗洗。朱雀搭着他的腰，好像打算就这样把他抱起弄去浴室。然而那动作停滞了片刻，滑在他腰间，滑在他小腹上，平贴着抚摸过去。麻烦事的始作俑者忽而沉闷下来，乍现出一点儿忧虑。

“其实我不希望你承担这个。”他喃喃道，“会很疼的。”他语调中某种东西让鲁路修下意识地颤栗了一下——不是为了这既定的假设本身。

“你不也……”鲁路修打了个梗，没再继续说下去。他想着这提点当中含有多少苦痛意味，背后藏着怎般复杂心绪。“能捱过来就行。”他低声说。

也许还有更多，他想。他们谈及往昔，谈及未来，谈及希望与否，谈及好的路径与坏的。一个人为施与的、可以预见的意外，足够撕裂身躯，足够让人光是想想便手足发冷。他想到了那么多，却无一字可以用于予人安慰。他语塞时朱雀将他抱住，揽在怀里，低沉鼻音都能直接倾吐在耳畔。

“会很疼的。”那人轻声说，带着怅然预期却无法阻止这一切发生。


	10. Cr. 4.3

“是啊，他没什么余力来操心你的问题。”C.C.说，“真是个不负责任的男人啊。”

她的表情不够认真，眼角挑下玩味神色，在他愕然望见自己手背处浮现而出的血色纹印时轻轻叹息。然后她又说了些什么，朱雀没太听清，耳边仍嗡嗡鸣响着此前的余音。爆炸，破裂的机舱，麻痹肢体的电流与随之而来的火光，那些东西都没有给他的躯体留下更加长远的影响。

但精神并非如此。

他摇晃着脑袋，努力使得自己理清当下的状况。C.C.或许是在替他解释，或许没有，及至她确切提及了另一个名字，那名字将他濒临狂乱的意识拉回了正途。他回过神后才察觉到自己一直在无意识地抠着床单，而在他弄清她言语中包含的内容后，他的手指便绞得更紧了。“他——什么？”他问她，声音除去稍稍嘶哑外倒没有丁点儿残破骇人的迹象。

“你得感谢他没余力来替你过度担心了，所以他现在依然对你的现状不知情。”C.C.耐心地说，在看到他的表情后又耸起了肩膀，“好吧、好吧，我的意思是，你错过的不止是你自己的葬礼。”

 

零之骑士的使命在达摩克利斯最后的防线被击破时便已告终，而后属于他的篇章也在世人眼中落下了帷幕。他不是以万全状态踏上战场的，最终在自己的老对手那儿落败也不足为奇。那会儿他刚刚脱离虚弱状态不久，临行前还挨个儿亲了亲刚刚生出柔软绒毛的那些新生儿，最小的那一批——共计五个，眯着眼睛挤在一块儿，还不到会四处瞎蹦跳的时候。皇帝抄手站在房门外，从表情看来他宁可再将战役后推个一两周。

然而时机不能再延误下去了。最后的战役打响了，修奈泽尔的势力被终结了，兰斯洛特的机舱在红莲的强袭中爆裂，那一刻他以为自己终究是要食言了——从被规划好的道路上逃开，无法再陪同那人出演排布好的剧目，不需将利剑刺穿其胸膛，也不需覆上那张假面了。然后他清醒过来，毫发无损，被魔女告知恐怕自己在多么遥远的未来都无法迎接死亡了。因为神明意志曾经认可他们两人，因为他所中的Geass在他濒死的那一刻强制他接受了那道意志灌输下来的恩赐，于是他也成为了受印者中的一员，于是他得以在那般绝境中存活。

但这甚至不是他当下最关心的问题了。他在被获准离开床铺后便匆匆洗漱了一番，旋即直奔皇帝本人的卧室。“如果你不想被那家伙知道你现在的情况，”C.C.在他身后凉凉地提醒道，“你最好多少假装出一点儿虚弱的样子。”这让他在卧室门外放慢了脚步，犹疑了片刻，确保自己遮掩住了所有本应存在伤势和不应存在痕迹的部位，才静悄悄地蹭进了门缝。

鲁路修醒着，面色也还正常，没有他料想中的那般苍白。皇帝正倚靠在床头看书，听闻有人进来的动静便抬头瞧了一瞧，旋即立马变换了神情。“你醒了？——不是，你为什么没好好歇着？！”他瞪着眼睛，脸上写满了不加掩饰的担忧。这让朱雀心间一暖又轻微一痛，佯装着行动尚有些艰难，缓慢地向床铺旁侧挪去。

“我得向你道歉。”他终于在床边落座时，垂下眼目沉沉叹息。“我差点就让你的计划功亏一篑了。”他说着，试图牵起一个微笑来。那人依然瞪着他，将书本拍拢在一旁，伸出手来轻轻将他的衣袖撩起了一圈。朱雀移开了视线，任由对方目光扫过自己裹缠了绷带的手背与腕骨。

“别管那个了。”鲁路修说。他看起来相当心烦意乱，手指也不太敢搭触到另一人身上。“要找你问责的话之后再说，现在你还是先去——”

“我不要紧了。”朱雀说。他撑住床面，微微俯下身去。“倒是你这边……C.C.告诉我……”他低语着，半身趴伏在了宽阔床铺间，隔着被单搂住鲁路修的腰际。他将面颊轻贴在对方小腹上时，鲁路修的身体忽然明显地僵硬了一下。朱雀没有将话说完，只是将面颊贴在那儿，埋首挨蹭，直至对方重新缓慢地放松了，伸出手来抚在他发间，他才发出一声含混的气音。

早产。精神因素诱发。事情发生在他尚未醒转过来的时候，一身伤势也还未开始飞速痊愈。那家伙以为你挺不过来了，C.C.说，如果没那么一重保障在的话，你也确实没法挺过来。战后的心绪剧烈起伏加之过度焦虑使得当任的皇帝没能稳住心境，导致他相当突然地迎来了提前的阵痛。情况一度相当危急，万幸没造成什么灾难性的后果。两个继承了皇室种型的新生儿在无菌室里待了一阵，情况已然稳定下来，而就他目前眼见的事实来看，鲁路修的精神状态也还算不错。

“晚些时我再带你去见他们。”年轻的皇帝说。他的手指捋过朱雀的头发，停留在被遮掩的后颈上方，慢慢磨蹭了几下。“我保证会的，行吗？”他低声道，带着几分不由分说的命令意味，“现在你该——”

“我本来想陪在你旁边的。”朱雀说，“对不起。”

他趴在那儿，声音埋在被褥当中发闷发沉。他感到小心翼翼抚在自己后颈上的手指顿住了，然后那变作了一个试探性的拥抱。鲁路修弯下腰来，搂住了他的背，唯恐那儿伤痛未愈般轻之又轻。然后是一个亲吻，落在他发窝里，伴着柔软而温热的呼吸。

我经历过那个，朱雀想。我知道那有多么难捱，也知道最重要的那人没能陪在身边是什么滋味。他没有将这些讲述出来，因他不愿鲁路修为此更难过了。然而那人仿佛已然觉察到了他所想，悄悄贴在他发间吁叹出声。

“痛得要命。”鲁路修轻声说，带着一点儿难以察觉的苦涩，“你是怎么熬下来的？”

“我告诉过你了。”朱雀咕哝道，“所以我才不想……”

“嘘。”然后他听见示意噤声的低音。嘘，鲁路修说。他的主君近乎哄劝似地抚摸着他的一小方背，安抚他无需担忧、无需自责。朱雀抿起嘴唇，心知肚明一个事实：尽管形势看似如此，实际自己才是现下真正无碍的那一方。他为此而愧疚百倍，却仍然无法在行为和言语间表露出丝毫端倪。

“嘘。”鲁路修说着，贴在极近处叹息，“事情已经发生了，别再说了。”

 

事实是那谎言必将维续下去，他也这般知会了C.C.。

倘若知晓那看护世界的枷锁一经施加便会延续至永生永世的话，鲁路修必然是不会叫那副使命再落至自己头上了。的确是那个傻瓜会做的事，C.C.这么评价道，归根到底那家伙还是温柔而固执的，而且在你的问题上尤其容易犯傻。那么你呢？她又问他，你情愿将那使命担负下去，即便会走向连自己都遗忘的末路？他在她的注视下坦然颔首，手指在手背纹路上细细描摹。

对，他说，我想是这样。

在最后残存不多的安宁日间，他和鲁路修之间也不剩下多少秘密了。值得讽刺的是，逐渐开始步向坦诚的反而是惯常说谎的那一个。他讲述他曾经说过的谎言，那些无意或刻意做出的隐瞒举止，从琐碎小事开始，一日一件地将它们袒露出来。一类剖白，最后的赠言，能够知晓它们的也不过当事两人。

而在零之骑士已成虚衔、作为寻常生者的性命都被埋葬的时日间，枢木朱雀小心翼翼地将自己身上发生的变化隐藏起来。这意味着一些回避与遮掩，用于隐藏而非治愈的绷带裹缠，用于断绝更多接触而非安养的长久睡眠。他表现得没什么差错，也幸而鲁路修的确认为他负了足够严重的伤势，这致使他的行为举措不至于显得太过古怪。

然而总归是发生了些变化的。白日里他仍然尽可能地陪伴在皇帝身畔，直至被喝令回去多加休息才隐入阴影间。他安静注视着那即将步上死途的君王，仍然表现得从容不迫，唯有在与他尚还幼小的血脉子嗣相处时才表现出一星半点脆弱。他看着鲁路修弯下腰去拥抱最为幼小的两个孩子，一对小兄妹，形躯尚如猫一般大小，依偎在一块互相舔舐着毛发。

外界并不知悉他们的存在，朱雀知道，也幸而如此。外界不知悉当下的暴君即便身死也尚能有血脉留存于世，不止是这两个，还包括此前由自己所诞下的更多。他们在一方亲长死去时都无法长到足够现出人形的年纪，恐怕也未见得能弄明白告别的含义。

然而那或许还是好事。赶在能留下多么深刻的烙印之前，赶在懂得何为失去之前，应当断绝的便都已断绝而去了。那必然是件好事，C.C.对他说，你看，那么无论如何也不至于像你这样了。

她不是在讥讽，事实上她相当罕见地没在继续讽刺他，反而显得有些担忧了。

 

他在恢复神志之后头一次踏入浴室时便怔然了许久。

他在面池前镶嵌的半身镜里端详自己，他的五官面目并不曾发生变化，恐怕在此后的漫长岁月中也将如此了。然后他解开宽松衣物，一层一层摘去无用的绷贴包覆，袒露出腕臂，袒露出脖颈，袒露出脊背。他打量自己镜中的影像，旋即背转过身，依然扭脸向后望去。然而实则无需看得仔细、甚至无需用视线去确认，他也知道镜中照映的现状是怎般模样了。

不再有伤痕存在了。那些由兽爪和利齿留下的伤痕，扭曲而骇人的印迹，曾经撕裂皮肉淌出鲜血，而今都不复存在了。他低低喘了口气，闭紧了眼睛，手指反扣上后背摸索着自己的皮肤。没有将后背不均匀分割开来的狰狞起伏，没有凹凸不平的余痕。仿佛他们之间彼此宣泄悲哀愤怒、彼此拘于绝望困境的那段时日不曾存在过，仿佛他们之间给予彼此的更多东西都不复存在了。他睁开眼，从光滑袒露的后背上撤开了手掌，用力掐紧了自己的手肘。

然后他完全除去底裤，抬步迈入浴缸。他垂首跪坐下来，喷头将温热清水浇在他的后颈上。他缓慢而机械地搓洗自己，漫长昏睡期间积淀下来的体表脏污，然后搓洗变成了抓挠，抓挠变成了神经质的反复动作。直至瞥见浴缸底冲刷下来的热水中混入了淡红痕迹，朱雀才缓慢觉察到自己颈间背后都火辣辣地刺痛着。他蓦一下停了动作，打量着自己指尖，然后寻到了抓挠间所嵌入的自己的血肉。

他看得茫然而困惑，他跪坐在那里，感到浇注下来的水温变得滚烫，毫不留情地冲刷着被自己所撕裂开的皮肤。他看见淡红色的水流在膝下汇集，泛着不详的浮沫。他背后感到麻痒不已，不知多久后，浇注下的淡红痕迹便减得更浅、直至全然消失了。然后他伸回手去，再度搓摁上自己光裸的后背。没有残余的疼痛，没有伤痕。

他在那里安静地坐着，独自一人，赤身裸体，良久发出一声低沉哽咽。

 

经由时间推移，鲁路修的情况还是好转了些。他们开始默许彼此自由活动的时间增多，于他们而言这算是最后的安宁时光了，即使行宫之外的地段哀鸿遍野，所有残存的自由声音在被一个一个抹去。“真够过分的。”将自己放在暴君位置上的皇帝说，“你看，除去我们之外，大概全世界都没多少人是能享受这段时光的。”

说话时他伸手抓捏着另一批新生儿的柔软毛发，那一窝幼兔习惯性地拥簇在一块儿，在被他挠动脖颈时亲昵地凑过去耸动鼻头嗅他的手指。朱雀抄手站在一旁，瞥见那人眼目中温柔神色。他看着对方与那些幼崽玩闹了一会儿，继而走上前去，轻轻抱住了那人的后背。

“可惜了，”鲁路修忽然叹了口气，“他们本来可以在白羊宫的花园里放开活动的。”

朱雀将脸埋在他颈子里，闻言而咬了他一小口。那言语间又提点起潘德拉贡的阳光，曾经在那里存在的豪言壮语与不至末途的幻梦。然而在幻梦之外的地界上尚有无数人在流血，他们都知晓的，因而也再不会对自己规划的命途提出异议了。

鲁路修在他的怀抱中转过身来，温缓柔和地覆上他的嘴唇。

他们在夜间回到同一张床榻上。这其实很危险，对于秘密而言很是危险。朱雀小心地令自己只在窥探的视野范围之外更换衣物，更换用以掩饰的绷贴，然后将睡袍系在身上。他将鲁路修摁在床头，埋首在对方胯间急切地吸吮舔弄。那坚硬形状在他舌面上鼓胀起来，顶在他口腔当中，渗出的前液和他的唾液混杂在一块儿。皇帝开始在性事间表现得任予任求，这让他的掩饰变得容易了不少。片刻后他吐出那已然硬挺的性器，跨坐到对方身上，赤裸腿脚夹住了鲁路修的腰胯。那人试图触摸他的衣襟，而后被他捉住了手腕。“不要看。”朱雀低声说。鲁路修神色一怔，继而缓慢点头。

“好。”

他或是以为那是因为伤痕未愈，或是以为自己不愿令他觉得那是决策性的失误而进行自责。朱雀胡乱猜想着，面上维持着这份静谧的默契，握住他的阴茎抵在自己身下。他沉下身的动作太急，硬物挤开那狭窄甬道的力度太大，致使他埋下头去，贴在鲁路修耳边发出了一声颤抖喘息。

然而那不足疼痛，至少不至于达到他无法忍受的程度。朱雀眯着了眼睛，探出舌尖在鲁路修颈侧舔舐。他费劲地前倾着身子，直至他的床伴伸出双手来包覆住他的臀瓣，隔在睡袍外揉捏着软肉。他在缓慢碾磨间将那根性器吃得更深，直到那东西有大半没入了他体内，他才长叹一声，扶住鲁路修的肩膀调换了一下骑坐的角度。然后他开始用力颠动，让鲁路修的阴茎顶到深处，一次一次反复挤开温热腔穴直至得以倾注进去。

那本该能遗留下更多的——朱雀低沉喘息着，手指抠住了自己的腿根——更多孕育的种子，更加长远的麻烦。然而已经种在他身上的烙痕意味着常去常新，意味着排除异体，无论是嵌入的子弹或疾病，或是可能在殖腔内繁衍的东西。不复存在了，如往日般被伤痛困扰的可能，生育的可能，在自己身上长久留下属于某个人的印记的可能。他咬住嘴唇，垂目俯瞰着身躯挤碰间慢慢滑落至平躺于枕面的皇帝。他望着那双深紫眼睛，忽一下没了继续这般动作的意愿。

“我累了。”他嘟囔道。这可能出现在你身上吗？鲁路修打趣道，但也没就他的中途退避责备什么。朱雀摇了摇头，心知那并非出于体能问题。他只是无法继续从四肢百骸间提出多少气力了，即使它们就存在于那里，和自己无限延长的性命一道存在于那里。他想逃避开来，回到自己独处的境况中去，撕开自己的皮肉留下抓挠血痕，每一日每一日地重复这些。他用力眨了眨眼，止住了自己不明确的瑟缩。“你想换个模样继续操我吗？”他改换了话头，抬起腿根来从适才宣泄过的阴茎上滑出了身子。

鲁路修目光一暗，并没有立即回答他的话语。朱雀坐在他膝上，伸手握住那根裹着滑腻体液的性器，轻轻搓动起来。“我以为这对你来说还太超过了。”鲁路修哼声道，“我知道你的康复速度很快，但是——”

“我在欧洲打仗的时候你可是粗暴得很，现在你学会关心我了？”朱雀发出一声嗤笑，声音刻意放得刻薄了不少，“放心吧，这点程度还影响不到你计划的最后一步。”

他看见鲁路修眉心紧蹙起来，于是他及时抽身退开些距离，又被一阵力道铺压下去。你是在试图激怒我吗，枢木卿？他听见鲁路修的声音说。你为什么想这样做？他躺在床铺当中，任由黢黑兽首压在自己颈间喷吐出温热鼻息。他忽而闭拢眼目，推了一把那重种的身躯，在那形躯圈画出来的狭小空间里背转过身，撩起了衣袍下摆袒露出后臀。他抬高了腰胯，轻轻顶着了兽躯温热的皮毛。我请求你，他说，然后咬牙闭目等待再一次的深入侵犯。鲁路修在他颈后低咆了一声，仿佛恼恨于他的古怪态度，又自知无法出言责备。

朱雀将前额抵在腕骨上，用力抓挠着床单。带着钩刺的阴茎蛮横捅入身躯时他猛然一颤，知道这是鲁路修在试图给他些警告了。“你想用上爪子吗？”他喘息着，挤出些成形的词句，仍然带着不知好歹似的挑衅意味。不，鲁路修说，长尾尖端绕至他腿间轻轻蹭过。“牙齿呢？”朱雀说，“我以为你们在捕猎的时候喜欢留下齿痕。”他听见粗沉呼吸，带着隐约的兽咆喷吐在他绕缠过的颈间。

“不。”鲁路修说，“我不是——不是那个疯子了。别逼我真的弄伤你。”

可我并不介意，朱雀说。他将腰胯拱得更高，抓在内壁上的肉刺轻微划动着，令他仍然有些发抖。“我有很多时间去慢慢恢复，”他低声说，“很多、很多时间，所以……”

……多给我留下点什么。

他闭着眼，听见颈后那令人不安的低咆声止住了。他知道自己身上嗅得出新血，即使他实则每日都冲洗掉了可能存在的血痂。然而他所做的徒劳尝试过多，每日反复间那些殷红液迹都渗入肌腠，反复搓洗也会残余下浅淡气味。那或许让他佯装出的伤势未愈现状显得可信度更高了些，或许还会让鲁路修感到更为愧疚也更为犹豫。他等候了许久，仍然没有什么足够尖利的东西刺穿他的衣袍、撕裂他的血肉，然而抵在他体内那玩意再度开始动弹时，便比此前他在当任皇帝的床榻间所经历过的任何一次都要凶狠得多了。

那在过去会让他绷收不住地惨叫出声，这会儿却只让他发出连续的含混呜咽，指尖死死抠进了床垫。那附着钩刺的性器毫不留情地将他操到了底，让他在痛楚间止不住地绷紧身躯，反而更加用力地将那恶形恶状的物事吞在了里头。他粗喘着，呜咽着，仍由痛觉伴着饱足的快意一道从脊骨上卷至头颅。他趴伏在那里，几乎失去了大半意识，唯独感知得到凿开他脆弱防线的形状和兜入他小腹的温热体液。

他发着抖，在鲁路修恢复了人形后被推在腰间，叫他不至就这样毫无处理地睡去。朱雀撑起身来，摁着了自己有些酸软的腿根，片刻后才滑下床铺，踉踉跄跄地向盥洗间走去。他把门板反锁上，把自己摔入浴缸当中，没有去抠弄自己股间残余的狼藉痕迹，而是继续那几乎成了一类习惯的死命抓挠。他将自己沉在浇淋的水流间，徒劳地望着自背脊上冲刷而下的浅色液迹。

他并非感知不到疼痛——鲜明的、烫热的疼痛，伴随他自己的动作而来，逐渐消退后便再重复一次——并非由他所想的那人所造就，甚至也留不下多么长久的伤损。他跪坐在那里，下身抽搐着淌出些浑浊物事，不出多时那先前折磨他的酸痛感也消去了大半。我要怎么做呢？他茫然想着。我能将这一切铭记多久呢？他躬下身去，抱住自己的头颅，恍惚间听见有人在焦急地拍打被他反锁的门扇。

“朱雀！”那是鲁路修，显然是鲁路修。他逗留的时间太长，那人定然生怕状况出现了什么差错。他坐在那儿，垂首听着水流声中混响的呼喊。“你还好吗？——朱雀！”

他花了很久才意识到自己在哭。

 

那一日终究还是到来了，以清晨的第一缕阳光将他们一并唤醒。他们在沉默间度过了最后的筹备时光，即将把那些无辜而幼小的性命送去更加安全的地方躲藏起来。杰雷米亚在门外等候，等待他们最后做一番道别。已然披上深暗披风的一人望着整装的皇帝，望着他坐在床铺边缘，挨个儿亲了亲他尚不能开口言语的子嗣们，落在冠顶间、伴随着一句大抵还无法被受言者弄清含义的再会。然后他抬起头来，松开自己整个团紧过的拥抱，直直望向即将覆上假面的骑士。

“这么看着我做什么，”他挑起促狭微笑，“名字我都给起了。”

“嗯。”朱雀应了短促的一声。鲁路修展开双臂，向他示意即将托付给他的一切。你看，那双蒙着晶紫的眼睛在无声对他讲述，你看——你总有些可以伴你支撑下去的东西，倘若你要怀念我的话也是如此。

“我想也是用不着操心赡养费问题了。”将死者笑得轻松惬意，一并轻快地招了招手。朱雀便向他走去，在他跟前俯下了身。

“说得倒好听，后续谁也不可能真的继续掏给我整个国库啊。”

“行了，你办得到的。”在他犯过嘀咕后，鲁路修伸手拧了把他的脸，“我都教了你那么多了，还学不会照顾他们的话也是你的问题。”

“真是自说自话。”朱雀评价道。

他躬下身去，被捧住了面颊轻轻摩挲。对方掌心的热度很暖，仿佛在提前替他擦拭什么。“那么，”鲁路修说，“还剩最后一件事。”然后朱雀被他拉近，凑至面前，呼吸相抵，细细密密地缠绕起来，最终贴合了柔软嘴唇。

我爱你，他说。受言者闭拢双目，试图将那每一个颤动的音节都镌刻在自己记忆深处。

……我知道。

 

而那便是化身虚无者在将利剑抽离殉难者身躯之前所拥有的，最接近告别的话语了。


	11. Cr. 5.1

“不行。”C.C.板着脸说，“我要把他们抱给娜娜莉。”

她眼见着当任的ZERO在取下面具后拉长了脸，棕色卷发间忽然耸立起一双属于轻种的长耳朵。那对兔耳朵没精打采地耷拉了下来，显得他可怜兮兮的。然而见多识广的魔女坚决地摇了摇头，毫不留情地拆穿了他的把戏。

“我才不吃这一套，你跟我装可怜也没用，”她哼了一声，“你以为我是鲁路修吗？”

“闭嘴。”朱雀有气无力地说，一脸哀愁地扑在了沙发上，抱住了盘在上头玩耍的两只小豹子，然后被其中一只的前爪一巴掌打在了脸上。

 

不同种型的幼崽不要混养，C.C.在头一天踏进这栋住宅的大门时就把这警告说出了口。尤其是轻种和重种的后裔混在一块的时候。

她刚结束一段闲散游历，堂而皇之地闯进了ZERO的寓所，然后在那家伙外出的时候把她带回来的馈赠锁进了最边角的一间卧室里。若是不出意外的话，死者并不会被唤醒，即便是同样经历了神明认可，然而缺乏了存活下去的意愿、也没有一道命力强制他去接受那道得以令人存活的印记，所能拥有的最好结果也不过是那涓滴恩赐维系着他的魂灵不至于回归集众的意识海，也不至于叫他化为一捧枯骨。

然而当前的枢木朱雀并不知道这些。当前的枢木朱雀精神状况仍然不佳，所以那是她最后为他留下的一道保障，叫他不至于被真的击垮。现前看来那些需被养育的幼小生命多多少少给他提供了些安慰，虽然那也让他在工作排布之余忙得够呛。

“那也不是你把亲生的孩子当成猫来摸的理由，虽然我理解这很减压。”C.C.说，“放过那丫头吧，行吗？”

小黑豹在他膝盖上软绵绵地呼噜了一声，对于他抓着自己掌垫揉捏的行为表现得相当困惑。朱雀干咳了一下，放开了还呈现出嫩粉色的肉垫。小家伙在他膝盖上晃了晃脑袋，盘起身子来开始打盹。

“我很好奇。”C.C.一脸诧异地打量着这副场景，“她的双胞胎哥哥有这么听话吗？”

“不。”朱雀平静地回答，“他会拿尾巴抽我，以及尝试挠我。虽然没成功过。”

“喔。”C.C.换上了一脸了然，残酷地点了点头，“这才对嘛。常理来说你根本不讨猫科生物的喜欢。”

“他们又不是真的猫！”

“你也知道啊。”她嗤笑了一声。

但他们还是不能被养在这里，她义正辞严地提出了这点。合适的做法是让娜娜莉去想办法解决，反正严格来说两只小豹崽才是正统皇室的种型，而娜娜莉并不是。“我对皇室继承权问题没什么兴趣。”朱雀撇嘴道，“你也不是不知道。”

“我当然知道。”C.C.耐心地说，“只不过你大概也不知道该怎么照料重种的幼崽。皇室中人才比较清楚。”

“娜娜莉继承的是她母亲的种型，她也不算重种。”

“那也比你强。况且你真想剥夺她抚养她兄长的血脉的权利吗？真够残酷的。”

朱雀不说话了，面上浮现出了一点儿能被窥见的愧疚。将心比心，C.C.还是挺能理解他不愿放手的理由的，起码那会剥夺他仅剩不多的乐趣中最重要的一项。真够没出息的，枢木，她翻着眼睑说。朱雀面色一整，眼睛里倒是切实显出了几分思虑来。

“现在可不像以往那样，”他比划了一下，“能在潘德拉贡的随便哪个角落里藏下皇室私生子了——时过境迁，皇室的规模缩减到了这个地步，权柄也是一样。”

“但还不至于瞒不下两个孩子的存在。”C.C.陈述道，“你也太小觑她的能力了。”

“我知道。”朱雀承认了，继而接着小声咕哝，“但确实不够安全啊。”

行吧，C.C.撇了撇嘴。反正提早说什么都不管用。

 

她住进来之后没怎么帮忙照顾那群逐渐开始闹腾起来的小崽子，她所做的最大限度的恩赐就是不再额外添麻烦。朱雀显然也没指望她真能帮忙，也就没有对她的袖手旁观进行谴责。他仅有的一次抗议发生在他目睹了C.C.不怀好意的教学现场时。“叫妈妈。”那会儿C.C.抱着一小团毛绒绒的小兔崽，坦坦荡荡地指着他的方向，“妈——妈。”她眼见着那张年轻面孔轻微地扭曲了一下，继而生动地恼怒起来。

“你搞什么？”

“从生理角度来说，”C.C.耸了耸肩膀，“没错啊。”

“不，但是，”朱雀组织了一下语言，表情显得很是纠结，“就——唉。”

他叹了口气，把自己扔进沙发一角。在坐垫上玩耍的一群小家伙蹦跳着簇拥到他身边，一窝蜂地挤到了他膝上。他挨个儿揉了揉脑袋，捧起最小的那批当中的一个，托在掌心里亲了亲额头。C.C.观望了一番这和睦的景象，轻轻叹了口气。

“而且目测我会在这儿赖上一段时间。”她继续说，又用回了调侃的口吻，“我可不希望他们对自己的家庭构成产生什么误解。我是说，为了避免他们错口管我叫妈，我觉得最好还是该让他们弄清称呼的对象。”

“那就求你走吧。”朱雀脱口而出，眼睛都没眨一下。C.C.耸了耸肩，并不感到意外。

“我不。”她说，“天知道你自个儿待着会捅出什么篓子来。”

“这儿能出什么麻烦？”

“什么都有可能，比如说——”

她站在沙发边，猛一下探出手，准确无误地揪住优雅迈步走过沙发背顶端的一只小豹子，双胞胎里更大的那一个。她把小伙子提到了半空，看着他不满地挥舞着爪子。

“——不准乱吃东西。”她严厉地说，“把姐姐吐出来。”

她把小家伙往茶几上一扔，看着他耷拉下脑袋，“噗”地吐出一团被口水弄得黏糊糊的花斑毛球。那只兔子抖抖索索地打了个喷嚏，抽了抽鼻子，看起来相当委屈。C.C.瞥了眼已然跳到一侧地板上去的小黑豹，依偎回了他在落地窗边懒洋洋晒着太阳的双胞胎妹妹那里去，然后扭过头来龇起了小尖牙。

“你看。”她摊开了手，旋即从事故现场走开了去拿来一条干净毛巾。她把受了惊的小兔崽包裹起来擦拭了一番，拍了拍小姑娘还在瑟瑟发抖的背，然后用“我告诉过你了”式的谴责目光望向了一脸发懵的那位家长。

她看着那一脸呆愣逐渐变成了苦兮兮的忧虑，然后是不舍，最后终于变成了一咬牙的决心。“好啦，好啦。”朱雀很不高兴地说，“我去把他们两个抱给娜娜莉。”

他把膝盖上的毛绒团子挨个儿轰开，站起身来从她手里接过毛巾裹着的小家伙，搁在臂弯里摇晃着哄了哄。小家伙探出脑袋来，打了个细细小小的嗝，蹭了蹭他的指背。

 

在那之后，C.C.有幸目睹了娜娜莉的反应。女皇没有亲自前来，但当天就进行了一次视讯联络。她显得相当不镇定，毕竟作为一个未成年少女，在兄长已故后忽然得知他实则在全世界的关注中藏下了一对私生儿女这码事实在太惊人了。两只小豹子都安安分分挤在她的轮椅上，任由她抚摸颈部皮毛。“你看，人比人气死人。”在通讯结束后，从旁偷窥的C.C.愉快地说，“或者应该说，显然猫科生物还是比较听同类的话？”

朱雀掀开了面具，白了她一眼。方才他几乎显出狼狈模样了，尤其在被质问那两个小家伙确切是由谁所生的时候——她倒是没考虑过她兄长本人和零之骑士之外的可能，也不知是令人欣慰还是令人尴尬。然后便是更多直指隐私方面的问题，要在面上维持身为ZERO的置身事外变得相当困难，他在含糊其辞地交代了一些答案后便匆匆掐断了通讯，继而在C.C.的嘲笑中恹恹地塌进了座椅里。

“这还只是两个。”C.C.支楞着下巴，“我很好奇，如果她知道另外还有成打的毛绒绒的麻烦的话，她会作何感想。”

“别说了。”朱雀闷闷不乐道，单手捂住了自己的眼睛。嗯哼，C.C.撇了撇嘴，毕竟谁也料想不到当年赫赫有名的第七骑士会瞒着所有人跟他的死对头上床，还是长期稳定式。“你到底是回来做什么的？”朱雀抱怨道，“你是故意找上门来揭疮疤的吗？”

“这不是很好吗。”C.C.说，“起码你还会认为这是在揭疮疤，而不是我戳你痛脚都跟个没事人似的毫无反应。”

她这般揭开事实真相后，那人反而平静下来。他的手掌从脸颊一侧慢慢滑落，露出的神情变得平淡而苦涩。“但不该这样的。”他低声说，“我……‘枢木朱雀’这个名字与我应该再无关联了。”他发出一声短促的气音，仿佛讥讽嗤笑，瑛绿眼睛里一片暗沉阴影缓慢地扩散开来。C.C.轻吁出声，踱步过去，揽住了他的脖颈。

“怎么？”她问他，“那是你自己的意愿，还是鲁路修就这么命令的？”

他沉默了许久，溜在地板上玩耍的小家伙们从他脚踝边跑过。他的神情在温柔与冷淡间变幻不定，良久才沉沉叹气。

“那样对我们来说都会更好。”然后他终于回答她，唇角撇下几许苦涩，“别说了。”

 

所以是的，就在某个清晨把所有的小崽子都赶进房屋一角上锁的那间卧室里这件事，她承认自己多少有些赌气成分在内。

出于某些说不清道不明的心绪，一些基于对往后这位同路人的担忧，以及对那些孩子本身的怜悯，她还是这么做了。仰躺在床铺上的那位死者面色苍白，神情安详，一如他停止呼吸的那一日。“我可不想替你当保姆啊。”魔女低声抱怨着，将那些毛绒绒的小麻烦一个个地推到他身上覆盖的被面上。

小家伙们互相挨挤着，在床角蹦跳了一阵，然后轻快地向拱起的人躯上爬去。有那么一两只嗅着他搭放在外的手掌，然后拱进那毫无生气的僵硬手指间。她认得那是最大的那一批当中的成员，过去实际负责照料他们的人曾一边抱怨着这是一次不怀好意的试探一边抚养他们，而他们大抵也还记得属于那人的熟悉气息。然而及至此时，他们的亲昵挨蹭并无法换回半点温柔安抚，以至于那几个小家伙垂下了耳朵，显得有些难过。

她叹了口气，自己心下也生出些感伤。“抱歉。”她向那些无辜的孩子说。随后她目睹着最大的那几只努力向前蹿去，有两只拱在了躺卧者的胸口上、继而更多更小的也跟了上来。体量最大的那一个则爬过了他的肩膀，拱在他颈侧蜷缩起来，又挨过了黢黑的小脑袋，舔了舔他的脸颊。

然后她听见了呼吸。

魔女眨了眨眼，手掌拢住耳朵又松开，确认自己并没有听错。属于人类的呼吸，活着的声息，起初还很微弱，而后在某一刻忽然急促起来。她退了一步，出于吃惊而微微张开了嘴。

她眼见着那本该僵死了的手指开始动弹，先是微微蜷握，然后开始幅度极小的摸索。她前额感到一阵微弱发烫，那是受印者之间的感应，不足完整、但藉由一个曾有的契约而存在。她瞪着眼，看向那本该永眠的年轻人，散乱的黑色额发下眉头紧蹙起来，仿佛正在经历梦魇或恐慌的折磨。某一刻他忽然睁开了双眼，不见半分血光，也无人造的晶片覆盖。那双眼睛里布满了惊诧，还未沉淀下往后革命者的张狂与作为领袖的沉稳气度。

他显然没有留意到她的存在，以至于她匆匆退至门边时依然没有将目光移开半分——他在睁眼后便勾起脖颈来，直直瞪向身上拱动的小家伙们。起初他还是一脸惊恐，随后那惊恐慢慢褪去了，变成了十足的困惑。他抬起手来，掌覆在胸口盘踞的几个小家伙身上，看似稍稍松懈了些，甚至目光也迅速柔和了下来。C.C.蹑手蹑脚地退出房间，揉了揉自己的眉心，盘算起该如何将这变故知会给这寓所实际的主人来。

“……怎么？”她在门口还能隐约听见鲁路修的声音，因长久沉寂而有些嘶哑，语气显得万般茫然，“就——什么？”


	12. Cr. 5.2

不是每个人都有幸在混乱中失去意识后被一大窝小兔团子给踩醒的。

清醒过来的鲁路修·兰佩路基着实不太能搞明白现下的状况，然而在他浑浑噩噩长睡不醒间闷在他胸口的是一堆看起来相当无害而且外形可爱、身量挺小、圆圆滚滚、摸上去暖烘烘软绵绵毛绒绒的小家伙，而不是别的什么令人恐慌的东西，这足以让绝大多数人都放下些心头警惕了。所以他也从先前那被不明活物闷压在身的恐慌感中解脱出来，又迟迟没反应过来自己究竟是处在个什么境况里。他和在自己身上趴窝的那群小毛团面面相觑，手掌轻轻抚摸着其中几个的背。片刻后他把自己颈窝边那一只也给拎了起来，手背蹭了蹭面颊边大概是被舔出来的湿漉漉的痕迹。

黑色的小家伙滑落到一旁的被面上，显得不大高兴地拍了拍脚板。鲁路修慢慢撑身坐起来，留意到自己的身躯还有些乏力，头脑也有些晕眩，不过除此之外也没有更多的不适感。他尚还记得昏厥过去之前的零星片段，新宿的暴乱与困局，被长官枪击而倒在自己面前的童年挚友与莫名死去的长发女孩。他瞪着因自己的起身而从铺面上滑落下去的小家伙们，又伸过自己的手掌看了一看，继而掐了把自己的胳膊。

无论如何不该是在这里，他环顾了一遭之后想。一个看起来干净而安全的房间，外头阳光明媚，没有分毫炮火与枪击的动静。他的胳膊上传来真实痛感，于是他松了手指，继续不明所以地张望着。他将目光扭向敞开的房门，隐约窥见了一个人影。片刻后那人走进了房间，披着顺直长发，眼神古怪地向自己瞥来。

“……你是那时候的……”他皱起眉头，从干哑的嗓子里勉强挤出些词来，“可你明明……”他瞪着她，有些怀疑自己所记得的击穿她头颅造成的血泊是否只是疯狂的幻觉。那让他心头猛地一提，惦记起在那之前的另一个被枪击的对象来。那女孩歪着脑袋，轻轻哼笑了一声，眼神盯得他背后有些发冷。

然后另一个人被她拉进房门。那人以面具遮脸，整装似已然预备外出，深色披风裹覆在肩。刚刚清醒过来的卧床者晃了晃脑袋，思索着该怎样寻到恰当的措辞来询问现下的状况。那堆看似无害的小东西确实让他先一步平静下来了些，以至于他已经寻回理智并开始慢慢进行事态梳理了。他适才预备问出“这是哪里”，那人便先一步开了口，声音有些嘶哑变调：

“鲁路修……？”

被唤名者一怔，望见来人掀去假面，露出一张年轻脸孔。这情境似曾相识，仿佛不过发生在片刻之前、在纷乱局势中的一次偶然再会。你，他恍恍惚惚想着，你——他望见那人温柔眼目，压低声音重复了自己的名字。

 

起初他所知悉的事情并不多，不过朱雀算是大致为他交代清了状况。

距离他记忆截断的那一刻起，时间已经向后偏移了一年有余。谈话发生在一副古怪打扮的旧友退出房间为他取了杯清水来之后，他润过嗓子后感觉并不坏。对于这段空档，朱雀仅有的解释是他受了不轻的伤，然后昏睡了很久。鲁路修皱眉打量了一下自己，并没有寻到什么肉眼可见的疤痕，也没有觉察到哪里有遭过外伤的隐痛余迹。

然而在这码事上说谎没有好处，他想。而且枢木朱雀的神情过于专注，的确像是在按捺着失而复得的激动心绪。他也没有从中感应到丝毫恶意，于是他慢慢放下心来，放松了后询问了些他在理清头绪后急需知道的问题。战争结束了，不止是一次暴动，更广阔意味上的战争都结束了；他们在东京，距离阿什弗德旧址并不远；娜娜莉不在此处，但她一切平安，而尽管进入了和平年间，外头的形势反而愈发复杂起来，所以基于他的真实身份所在并不建议他即刻外出。

有关于这一年多以来的更多变故，以及对于事态发展到这一步来的缘由——他摸了摸鼻子，说服自己由知晓自己身份的一位故人来照料也不算特别不同寻常。他勉强平定了心神，听得朱雀说自己还有些要务需要交代，大概得过会儿才能回来跟他继续对话。“你这就强行推出一个假期了？”那还没被问及姓名的漂亮姑娘从门外探进脑袋，不知道是恰好路过还是旁听好一阵了。朱雀偏过头去冲着她翻了翻眼睑，低声警告她“把人托付给你还指不定又弄出什么麻烦”。

鲁路修咧了咧嘴，打量回对方显然原本已经打算出外了的装束，为自己造成的麻烦道了歉，又对这些时日的照顾道了谢。长发女孩用力咳嗽了几声，朱雀则瞪了她一眼。“他可没做多少工作。”女孩还是说了出来，挑起了一抹促狭微笑。

“好吧，也多谢你。”朱雀回嘴道，从床沿站起来预备离开了。好似没什么不对，差不多就该这样，然而鲁路修回头望向自己的床铺，看着那些未被交代来历的小家伙，意识到事情远没有这么简单。

“最后还有一个问题。”他实在按捺不住自己的好奇心，抓过一只凑在他手边嗅个不停的棕色小兔拎了起来，“这些兔子都是哪来的？就算是饲养爱好，这也未免太多了……”

门边上那女孩忽然笑得前仰后合。朱雀顿了下来，眨了眨眼，面上浮现出一点儿尴尬神色。“呃，”他慢慢说，“嗯——都是我生的。”

“……啊？”鲁路修说。他的脑子在接收到答案的那一刻有些当机，不慎松了手，导致手头拎着的那个小家伙一下栽回了床上，委屈地抽起了鼻子。然而始作俑者沉浸在震惊当中，除去抱歉地揉了揉那个毛绒绒的小脑袋之外也没做更多安慰举措。“等下，什么？”他讶异道，“再说一遍？？？”

“就是，如你所见，”朱雀继续慢吞吞地说，“这些都不是普通的兔子，而是幼生的斑类……”他苦笑起来，伸手比划了一下，囊括进了在整张床铺间乱挤乱爬的所有毛团子。“……我的孩子，没错。”

“等下，”鲁路修说，“等下，等下——我还没缓过神来，等下……”他扶住脑门，另一只手在空中胡乱挥了挥。是的，他想，诚然，斑类的男性也具有生殖的可能，然而考虑到他记忆中两人再会的时日还相当短暂，记得的更多还是当年那个做事莽莽撞撞的同龄男孩，这个事实还是太富有冲击性了一点。他瞪着那一大堆毛团子——接近二十个，他数了数，事实上是十七个——十七个。他咽了口唾沫，诧异地转望向一旁终于缓了口气的长发女孩，以及那位被她拍打着后背的、一脸尴尬的昔日友人。

“没关系，你可以慢慢消化。”朱雀说。他看上去十分想落荒而逃，勉勉强强压着一份濒临崩溃的沉着。“如果你想的话，平时我就把他们都留在这里了。”他咕哝道，“他们待在室内的时候都还算听话，不会瞎捣乱的。也就是说你可以随便捏。”

“啊，好。”鲁路修看了眼堆簇在身边的小毛团们，下意识地点了点头，及至那人走出房门之后才回过神来问题实则还未解决。“——等等？！”

他瞪着被关拢的门板，门边那女孩已经止住了先前像是要背过气似的夸张大笑。“真是亲生的，”她凉凉地评价道，“卖起来这么干脆。”

她走上前来，毫不客气地抓住一只耳尖泛黑的小家伙揉捏起来。鲁路修仍然沉浸在相当的惊诧当中，沉着嗓子嘟囔了一句“怎么回事啊”。长发女孩占据了床铺的边侧，舒舒服服地半卧下身，趴在铺面上冲他挤了挤眼睛。

“要我先给你挨个介绍一下吗？”她说，“虽然我也不确定我背下了全部正确的名字。”

 

她在介绍完全部名字后才作自我介绍，她管自己叫C.C.。

这是个相当怪异的名字，然而怪异的事情也不止这一处。他慢慢了解到了更多事实，比如说枢木朱雀曾如何与他若是清醒的话本来应在的生活、与娜娜莉之间发生了多少交集，阿什弗德，不列颠尼亚的军制，圆桌骑士团，还有他的父亲。第七圆桌前去行刺了先皇查尔斯，从那一刻起便走上了血腥杀戮的道路，直至枢木朱雀其人在世人眼中死了一回，而后接下了一份无名英雄的职责。

这其间有多少被破除的建制、被斩断的枷锁，于他个人而言有多少更迭的立场，鲁路修耗费了许久才算勉强理清。朱雀并不是一个很好的讲述者，一些细节他仍未弄清，所幸在他抛出疑问时那人也不会刻意躲闪。

事实上，在之后的数日内，他们所能拥有的安静交谈的机会也不太多。站在ZERO的立场上，朱雀也不可能为自己排布出太多空档来，而在他仅有的空闲时段内，他还得赶回来照顾一大堆之前并未公诸于世、而今也只能暗中抚养的小麻烦。在确认自己身体无碍、精神状态也很快恢复过来之后，鲁路修多多少少从那人面上发现了些疲惫神色。住在同一屋檐下的那女孩不知为什么很少插手帮忙，朱雀似乎也不打算谴责她这副甩手不管的模样，于是鲁路修思索了一阵，打定主意后迈到了朱雀跟前。

“我可以帮忙照顾一阵。”他这么说。朱雀轻轻眨了眨眼，表情稍稍有些变化——好的那种变化，似乎在就他的温和态度而吃惊，又因此而有些高兴。劳烦了，朱雀这么说。“没关系，”鲁路修告诉他，“反正我闷在屋里也没什么多余的事要做。”

之后他便接手了照料工作。最小的五只兔崽还没断奶，根据他们的实际年龄，若是普通兽类的话早该脱离哺乳期了，然而作为斑类的幼生状态便要持续得漫长一些。平日里没什么需他费神的事情，所以他在给几个小家伙更换垫布、冲泡奶液、点滴喂食的时候都还挺耐心。再者说来，那些幼崽的外形也着实可爱得紧，这让所有的操劳都显得没那么惹人烦。

令他困惑不解的是，年纪最大的那一些——根据C.C.的解说，三批里的第一批——似乎表现得相当友好。就在他忙碌于照料最小的弟弟妹妹们时，那些先来者会相当亲昵地挨挤到他旁边来，绕着他的足踝蹦跳或跃上桌几舔他的手背。这般熟悉而自然的亲昵方式其实并不坏，只是让他相当迷惑。在朱雀难得又排出一个休息日时，他便将这个问题抛了出来。

“他们是不是，”他窝在沙发里，比划了一下两个开开心心窝到了自己膝盖上的小家伙，“太喜欢我了一点？”

“不是很好吗，”朱雀则这么回答他，“你不喜欢这样？”

鲁路修噎了一下，不知道是这副理所当然的态度还是它代表的含义更不对劲一点。“不，不是。”他咕哝道，“只是有些奇怪。”

确实很奇怪，他想，这么放心地把亲生的孩子交到友人手中，就算是自己忙到抽不出身来也显得不太对劲，对于那些孩子对自己以外的人生出更加亲近的意思这点不很介怀便更是如此。然而其中是否隐含着一层比寻常友情更为亲密依赖的暗示，他还不太敢去深思。在考虑到这个方向后，他发觉自己对这个假设并没生出多少抗拒心理，只是担心这份解读也不过是自己在想当然。

他胡思乱想着的时候，忽而听闻到朱雀发出了相当恼火的声音。就他清醒之后的情况来看，在那人身上出现这般剧烈的情绪变动可以说是非常罕见的了。鲁路修抬起头来，看着朱雀大踏步地向通往阳台的落地窗处去了。随后的动作发生得太快，他只听见窗门打开的动静和一阵明显的破风声，还有一阵暴怒的低吼：

“——我才几天没看着，你们这群兔崽子都能蹿树上去了？！”

鲁路修先是张大了嘴，片刻后又忍不住“噗”地笑出了声。他看着朱雀轻快地从后院跳了回来，手里拎着小家伙们当中体量最大的那两只。他们身上沾着树皮碎屑，被捏着后颈时显得蔫蔫的，偶尔弹动两下后腿。朱雀咕哝着大概是从二楼窗台跳出去的，也不知道是怎么弄开的窗户，然后一手一个地把他们扔回了沙发坐垫里。“我记得你说他们还算听话。”鲁路修说，伸手帮忙摘去沾在柔软皮毛间的树皮和草叶。朱雀叹了口气，显得有些愁眉苦脸。

“我说的是，他们待在室内的时候还算乖巧，”他郁闷道，“到了室外就不是这样了。”

然后他冲着那两个不安分的捣蛋鬼竖起眉头。小家伙们可怜兮兮地耸了耸鼻头，发觉他不为所动之后干脆利落地就地一倒，闭上眼睛肚皮朝上四脚朝天地装起死来。鲁路修被逗乐了，伸手摸了摸他们腹部的绵软绒毛。“不要体罚。”他在嘴上说。朱雀紧锁着眉头，然后慢慢撑住了自己的前额。

“唉。”他叹了口气，在鲁路修明显打算帮忙偏袒时眼神忧愁地打量了过来。“……唉。”


	13. Cr. 5.3

“你还真是乐得当甩手掌柜，是不是？”

C.C.用脚尖踢开房门，然后用脚跟甩上它。她把自己和怀里抱着的硕大布偶一道扔上了他的床，朱雀眉头一跳，对着她一副理所当然的表情歪了歪嘴。“为什么这么说？”他问她。魔女侧蜷着身子，眼神清明地向他望来。

“别装傻。”她哼声道，“你这已经不是头一次把该自己照看的烂摊子丢给他了，对吧？”

“严格来说，那不完全该我照看。”朱雀心平气和地回答道，“事实上他本来就该负一半责任。”

更确切地说，最早那几个该那家伙负全责。他暗自腹诽着，想起那些夹杂在欧洲战事间、怎么看也称不上是两厢情愿的残虐性事。片刻后他摇了摇头，为自己至今还会就此闹脾气而感到好笑。但这些不需要告知C.C.，倘若她不曾从鲁路修那里得知什么，往后她也不需要得知那遥远过去的灰烬。

“嗯哼。”魔女拉长了声音，“可他不知道那是自己的责任啊。之前就是，这次也一样。”她在床铺上翻至平躺，稍稍沉默了一小会儿。“不过当然了，至少他这回不需要一边照管一堆小崽子一边挤出时间来戴着面具统筹世界了，”随后她这么说，眉眼间堆上些若有所思的迹象，“那真的容易把人逼疯。”

“深有体会。”朱雀郑重地点了点头，记起自己前些日子叫苦不迭的日程安排。你活该，C.C.用眼神这么示意。她歪头看着他，拨了拨落在自己面颊上的一缕长发。

“所以，你是对在这码事上隐瞒他有什么癖好吗？”她问他，“不告诉他那些都是你们的孩子？”

“他又不记得。”朱雀说，“你看，C.C.，之前他并不需要记起自己曾到过欧洲，现在他也不需要记得自己曾经亲手翻覆过整个世界。”

他们一并安静了片刻，彼此都心知肚明事情是怎样发生的，也心知现状不可能长久地维持下去、除非用更多谎言来接续当下的安宁假象。那死者将成未成的印记被牵动了，原因或是另外两个受印者的气息牵引，或是更简单的理由——与他血脉相连的子嗣。初生不久，命理本身纯洁无垢，最为纯粹的生命气息，以及作为他们另一半血脉来源的人本身也拥有了刻印。诸多因素叠加造就了一次奇迹，又因那人本身怀抱死志、不愿接受那叫他存活的力量，于是那印记便也隐去了。

那截断了他的记忆。从他与一位魔女缔结契约的那一刻起，此后所有的时日都埋没于隐去的力量当中了。他醒来时是个无罪之人，而看护者也乐于维系这假象。那会让事情变得容易些，而无需他们再坐在一道探讨代价的偿还问题。

“这不公平。”C.C.说。她目光悠然，声音很轻。“不管是对他来说，还是对你。”朱雀转至窗边，不再继续看她。庭院里覆着一层冬日霜寒，没有人在院落里停留。没有茵草和辽阔的花园，那些温暖的、绚烂的记忆都与旧日的潘德拉贡一同化为尘埃了。

“没有什么是公平的。”他说。

 

在照料幼崽这件事上，鲁路修表现得友善而耐心。他算是容易手足发冷的那一类人，以至于他在不魂现时相当享受被一堆暖烘烘的绒毛球簇拥起来的感觉。朱雀在被改造成育儿室的房间里找到他时，他正盘膝坐在铺了色彩斑斓的泡沫垫的地板上，兔子们分别趴在他的肩上、腿上和身边，还有一个乖乖地待在他并拢的掌心里。他好奇地捧着那个小家伙，在小家伙乖顺地垂落耳朵闭眼打盹时亲了亲那个毛绒绒的脑袋。

“他们真的很小。”他说。朱雀耸了耸肩，一并坐在了他对面。

“就算是最大的，也还不足周岁呢。”同目种的家长实事求是地说，“你也知道幼生期会持续很长一阵子，接近普通人的婴儿。这个体型算是正常的。”

“唔嗯。”鲁路修心不在焉地哼了一声，小心翼翼地将打盹的小伙子搁放在腿边。“还是太小了。”他若有所思道，伸手凭空比划了一下，“我不记得你小时候有这么——”

朱雀眨了眨眼，旋即失笑摇头。“我那时候都十岁了。”他说，“他们长到那么大的时候也能趴满你一整个腿面。”

“说的也是。”鲁路修在支着下颌想了想后表示了同意。趴在他肩头的小姑娘危险地滑落了一些，朱雀眼疾手快地伸手接在了底下。别乱动，鲁路修低声呵斥道。小家伙耸了耸鼻头，似懂非懂地晃了晃脑袋，然后打了个小小的哈欠。

“是啊，长到那个年纪，”朱雀促狭地挑了挑眉，将小姑娘捧在自己手上接了过来，“就会超过你抱得动的最大负重量了。”

“呸。”鲁路修冷静道，“那时候我也才十岁。”

是，是，朱雀笑了起来。幼崽们磨磨蹭蹭地往他这边靠近了一些，也有几个胆大的跳到了他的膝盖上。他伸手逗弄他们时，隐约觉察到那人好奇的目光，柔软而犹豫，谨慎地停留在礼貌的界限上。

“所以你现在的体型有多大了？”鲁路修问。

他神情坦然，眼目清澈，那副模样让朱雀心头一痛，又禁不住生出些促狭的捉弄心思。于是朱雀转了转眼睛，摆出了一副无辜神情。“你是想让我魂现给你看吗？”他问道。鲁路修先是一怔，继而稍稍张开了嘴。

“……啊。”他发出一个无意义的单音，随后迅速地摇起头来，“啊——不，那个、我——不是……”

他耳朵红了，眼神也有些躲闪。见惯了他从容镇定的做派，那副害羞模样反而让朱雀感到有些新奇。即使过去他们共处时，鲁路修并非时时刻刻都能保持稳操胜券似的从容，但也不至于这般直观表露出情绪来。

假面一经戴上便再取不下了，朱雀暗叹道。所以这的确是个还未戴上过面具的鲁路修，因与友人之间相处不生间隙而放下心防。然而，他转念间想起，当年那个广受欢迎的阿什弗德副会长应当是见识过也经历过不少夸张阵仗的。按理来说你不会因一两句调侃就被直击防线，朱雀寻思道，除非——

他走了会儿神，回过头来看见那人低下了头，好似在专心致志地逗弄那些幼崽，眼目里浮现出相当的温柔。朱雀含混地说了句还有公务，起身离开时隐隐然有一道目光追在后背上。他走出房间后脚步未停，直至下楼拐入客厅后才深深叹了口气。

 

“年轻人的情窦初开。”C.C.说，“这不是很明显的事情吗？在意谁才会被谁牵着走。”

她谈论的口吻相当老练，朱雀怀疑地看了她那张过分年轻的面孔好一会儿，才缓慢地塌下肩膀。“这才多久。”他小声咕哝道，“我是说，他才刚清醒过来多久……”

“就算他没了那么些记忆，直觉也是不会欺骗人的。”C.C.说。她把他摁在沙发里，顺手拧了把他的脸颊。“就算他没有保留下对你的亲近感，但你对他的亲近也藏不起来，而他又不傻。”

“哈。”朱雀说，“我倒宁可他没那么敏锐。”

他垂下目光，然后被揉了揉脑袋顶。“得了吧，别以为我没看出来你在高兴。”C.C.说，“事到如今你还指望一直和他扮友好往来的关系下去吗？”她兴致盎然地在他头发间揉了一会儿，然后毫不避讳地挠起了他的耳朵根——天知道那对长耳朵是什么时候冒出来的。朱雀哼了哼，使劲摇了摇脑袋以示抗议。“不过说真的，我有点同情他了。”片刻后C.C.说。朱雀往旁边一倒，彻底逃开了她的手指。

“怎么？”

“你是真的不打算把过去一年多的实情告诉他，对吧？”C.C.若有所思道。朱雀点了点头，她则扭出一个古怪笑容。“那么想想看，如果说你慢慢把你的挚友变成了暗恋对象，但你眼见着他已经拖家带口了，而且那一大窝还就出生在过去的一年间，也就是你们重逢之后——相当于他和那位不明人士的交集本来可能发生在你眼皮底下，而你既没能及时介入，甚至也不知道那位人士是谁。很不凑巧，出于对隐私的尊重，你还不好向他打听具体细节。”她一根一根外伸着手指，数完条目后轻巧地将它们折回掌心，“代入他的立场假设一下就是这样。你觉得他是什么感想？”

朱雀眨了眨眼，又眨了眨眼。“我怎么觉得这个假设听起来似曾相识。”

“你也知道啊。”C.C.没好气道，“打欧洲回来之后的那次还不是你的错。”

“只是似曾相识，又不是完全一致。”他咕哝着，挥动胳膊把她再度摸过来的手给撇开，“那会儿他大概恨我恨得要命，如果真的感到好奇的话，多半也只是想打探我的弱点底细。”

C.C.收回了手，用一副怜悯神情打量了过来。得了吧，她用口型拼道，我又不是不知道你们那时候已经搞到一起了。朱雀半阖上眼睑假装自己没看见，她便实打实地叹了口气。“你可真是小觑了他对你的执念有多可怕。”她说，“我是说喜爱的那方面。”

“也许吧。”朱雀说。对于这个问题进行深究不是什么好主意，即使他不愿细思的缘由并非出于怀疑。他捏了捏鼻梁骨，然后慢慢举起了一侧手掌。“另外，我觉得我还是有必要提醒你一下——”他用力咳了一声，虽说他自知并不会患上什么病症了，他还是感到有一点儿牙疼还有点儿胃疼。“——我承认那时候我做了不少卑鄙勾当，某种程度上也算自作自受。”他咬牙切齿地说，“但说真的，那时候被逼怀孕的又不是他。”

然后他便眼睁睁看着面前的魔女爆发出一阵大笑，继而声称真难得看见一次他承认自己吃过瘪的场合，应该拍照留念才对。


	14. Cr. 5.4

闲在家中其实有很多事可干，比如研究健康食谱和启蒙教育指南，还有拜托屋主本人替自己弄来一台缝纫机。

对此那个自称C.C.、名字和表现一般古怪的女孩儿发出了相当程度的嘲弄，说你这脑子用来费神家庭生活倒还真是好使。鲁路修冲她翻了下眼睑，并冷静地告诉她成天无所事事看剧集打游戏吃披萨的女人大概并不知道什么叫做生活管理。“无所谓，自告奋勇要给人照看孩子的人又不是我。”C.C.这么回嘴道，“我也没那个好兴致扮演缺失的另一半家长。”

她就这般尖刻地戳破了他还未稳固下来的心思，这让他一时间没能顺利地继续反击。在她施施然从他的卧室门口离开后，鲁路修的目光慢慢沉了下来，思绪又被拉回了她方才提点起来的问题上。那一大堆幼崽的年龄层分了三批，他想，而根据他有意无意试探来的结果——言语间的破绽主要出现在C.C.那里——那些小家伙们的父亲应当是同一人。

所以新生命的诞生不会是出于意外，甚至可以断定那代表着一段比较长期稳定的关系。依照朱雀对待留下的这些孩子的态度来看，他对那不明存在的某一人所抱持的显然也并非恶意。这让人有些苦恼，鲁路修在踩踏织机的间隙里搓了搓鼻翼。说实在的，相当苦恼。尽管他说服自己这不过是基于本能的好奇心。对于旧友的情感生活有些探询的心思实属常事，而以他的教养也能克制自己不去窥探别人不愿主动提及的隐私，所以没什么大不了的。

……真是这样的话倒好了。

他万般烦恼地捞过最大的那只小黑兔搁到自己膝上，挠了挠小姑娘的下巴，然后开始给她套那一小件粉蓝色的小披肩。那个人是谁？他心不在焉地想着。去了哪里？为什么不和朱雀一并照料这些孩子？还是说零之骑士那次通告世界的死亡心狠到了这般地步，连最亲近的人都一并瞒了过去？

披肩大小正合适，不松不紧地系在了脖子上。骤然多出的衣物让小姑娘有些迷惑，然而布料内里很柔软，她也没有排斥它的存在。她蹭了蹭鲁路修的手掌心，显得相当开心。而鲁路修打量着当前的效果，盘算起要不要给它再多绣一道花边。

“所以你们的另一个爸爸到底是谁呀？”他冲着小家伙叹气。小家伙则仰起脑袋来看着他，奶声奶气地跟着重复：

“爸——爸——”

这也不是头一次了。虽说变作人形还需要一些时日，不过最大的几个已经会咕哝些含混的音节了。最简单的一些，重复的单音，大部分时候仍然还算安静。鲁路修用指腹挠了挠她的额头，看着她舒适地眯起了眼睛。“……唉。”随后他自言自语道，“也是，你们也不会清楚的。”

“——爸爸、咕。”小家伙打了个嗝，在他腿上弹跳了两下。

 

他花了数日去做这些手工活儿，并莫名地度过了他名义上的十八岁生日。朱雀给他带了礼物回来，人们手折的纸鹤，说是在并未公布他已醒转的消息时所能做的最大限度的馈赠了。那人在空闲的晚间时分才交付给他，显得小心翼翼，神情中带着歉然，而鲁路修下意识地伸手去抚摸了他的眉梢。朱雀呼吸一滞，手背覆着一块绷贴的那侧手掌忽而缩回了已然更换上的睡袍的宽松袖口里。

“无妨。”鲁路修咳了一声，佯装平静地转开了眼睛，“我也准备了一些东西，虽然不是给你本人的。”

倒不是为了赶着一并庆贺，只是他恰好完工——十来件量身裁剪的小披肩，在他把小家伙们接到自己房间里后，被他挨个儿套到了各自的主人身上。他回过头来瞥见朱雀讶异神情，那人面上错觉似的丁点窘迫很快就被那份讶异给全然替代了。“你是真的很悠闲。”朱雀评价道。鲁路修撇了撇嘴，戳了戳顶着鹅黄色小兜帽的花斑小姑娘的脸蛋儿。

“看着多可爱。”他说，“那可是你自己的孩子，能不能多上心点？”

“我当然关心他们，只不过不会用这种方式罢了。”朱雀小声抗议道。他沉默了片刻，而后就松了口。“以及是啊，是很可爱。”

谢谢，他低声说。他的目光和缓下来，唇角浮现温柔微笑，让鲁路修看得有些怔忪出神。那诚然是属于为人父母者的神情，鲁路修意识到，心下生出了一点儿微妙涩意。他没有及时收敛回自己的目光，以至于片刻后朱雀也回望向他。“你那么看着我做什么？”他被这句问话惊醒，轻轻抽了口气后勉强平定下心神。

“好奇你原型的身长尺寸。”他随口道，“没准可以做亲子装。”

“哦，”朱雀说，“所以你是真的想让我魂现给你看。”

他扬起了眉毛。鲁路修赶忙比了个暂停手势。“都说了我不会提出那么失礼的请求——”

“没关系，我不介意。”

“——……”

他的双手僵停在半空，旋即慢慢放了下去。他看向朱雀，他所望见的那副神情叫人有些捉摸不透。什么？鲁路修缓慢地想。就——什么？

“……你不介意？”他试探性地发问。

“我不介意。”朱雀耐心地重复道。有那么一时半刻，他的目光暗沉下去，旋即他眼睑一阖，将更多可被窥探的细腻变化都遮掩了起来。“来，”他说着，向爬满床铺的小家伙们伸手一指，“让他们挪个地方，我们大概需要宽阔点的空间。”

 

起先鲁路修没弄懂为什么需要这么大费周章。他们一起把幼崽们搬离了卧室，在意识到时间不太早了之后还顺势把小家伙们在自己的房间里给哄睡着了。之后他才揉着手腕回到自己的房间，还没象征性地抱怨一下朱雀的小题大做，便被床铺中多出的硕大身形给噎没了下文。“……可以长到这么大的吗？！”他好容易缓过气来之后，禁不住冲着那一大团足有人体躯干大小的毛球嚷嚷起来。那只兔子耸立着耳朵，闻言后无辜地耷拉下了一些。

鲁路修瞪着他，瞪了老半天后“噗”地笑了出来。他伸手去桌台旁摸索卷尺，然后一板一眼地量完了颈围、肩宽和身长。这过程间他不可避免地触碰到了那层蓬松毛发，以至于他不得不再三警告自己别手痒去真的抚摸一把。这冲动大抵和好奇心一样可以并列为天性之一，鲁路修悲哀地想。常人或并非常人行伍中的大部分都很难对柔软而毛绒绒的物事生出抵触心理。他潦草地记下了数值，也不知道自己是不是真的打算给对方缝制点什么。然后他深吸了一口气，打算告诉朱雀已经可以收工了。

“你可以摸，”朱雀忽然说，“我不会觉得那是冒犯的。”

这再度让鲁路修的话语卡在喉间并缓慢消失了。他眨了眨眼，不确定自己能不能从一只兔子脸上看出促狭捉弄的神情来。然而朱雀的声音听起来还算平和，没有多少竭力忍笑的调侃迹象。“有那么明显吗？”鲁路修嘀咕了一句，试探性地将手掌放在了他的后颈上。

“还行吧。”朱雀回答道，“你大概没在特别费心隐藏。”

他晃了晃脑袋，维持着团踞的姿势眯起了眼睛。鲁路修抚摸他前额时，他发出了一串低微的咕噜声。鲁路修好奇地捏了捏他鼓起来的腮帮子，然后慢慢抱住了他的脖子。

“感想如何？”朱雀问道。鲁路修咕哝了一句“很暖和”，缓缓俯下身去。他的面颊几乎贴在蓬松毛发间，将那贴近的暧昧距离变作一个实打实的拥抱。朱雀的耳朵颤了颤，服帖地顺搭在脑后。这几乎像是童年时的接触方式了，鲁路修想。只除了他们两人都成长了太多。一旦思及这点，困在他心头的古怪心思反而消散了很多，也让他更加大胆地顺着朱雀的脊背捋了下去。

他触摸的那具身躯相当温暖，皮毛手感相当良好，而朱雀也没有提出丁点儿抗议，以至于他可能是稍稍有些没把控好行为尺度。他顺捋而下的动作没及时刹住，手指终究是碰到了毛蓬蓬的尾端，而他一时没能回过神来，下意识地揪住那柔软部位搓捏起来。手感绝佳，蓬松长毛软绵绵地挠在他掌心里。这太超过了，鲁路修昏昏然意识到，然而不待他为自己的失礼行为作出任何弥补，对方便先一步做出了反应。

魂现模样的朱雀轻轻抖了抖，下一秒那占据床铺正中的硕大拱形消失了。他恢复到人形，尾椎处探出的柔软形状还表显在外，依然由着鲁路修捏在手中。他蜷缩在床铺当中，浑身赤裸着，膝盖弯曲着趴伏在鲁路修的眼皮底下，让人能看见他光裸的脖颈和漂亮的背肌，由腰及臀也尽是光滑皮肤，身上非人的部位只剩下了那条尾巴。鲁路修如梦初醒地倒抽了一口气，赶忙松开了手。

“抱、抱歉。”他慌乱道。那人一声未吭，沉默地拧转了身形，伸手揽在了他的腰间。鲁路修几乎以为这是要动手揍人了，然而对方没有做出多么激烈的举措，只是抬高另一只手搭上了他的肩，缓慢地将他摁到半躺在床头。“朱雀？”鲁路修轻轻喊了一声，开始觉得事态发展有些出乎意料。他在那压制中尝试着扭动了几下，换来的是更紧密的肢体相缠。“等等、朱雀——？”

他这才留意到早先严实地裹在对方身上的那件睡袍一早就被弃置在床角了。所以枢木朱雀此刻未着片缕衣物，甚至没有一条蔽体的底裤，全然赤裸着趴伏在他怀中。这份认知叫鲁路修暗自咽了口唾沫，一时间不知道该如何处理自己的视线。虽说同性间赤裸相见其实没什么，他胡思乱想着，但在这般亲密的肢体接触中——他忽然感到一阵恐慌，更加用力地试图挣出这形似怀抱的钳制。“别动！”朱雀低吼了一句。鲁路修僵住了，意识到方才这番摩擦挤碰导致自己没出息地绷起了裤裆。他脑子里“嗡”地炸开了一声响，尴尬和羞愧一并占据了他的胸腔。

这就是我所担心的，他悲哀地想，并开始更加悲观地猜测接下来朱雀指不定会以怎样的眼神看待自己。在这般紧密接触的情况下，对方显然第一时间就觉察到了他身体方面的变化。然而朱雀没有出言斥责，也没有尴尬地拉开间距。他趴伏在原处，良久发出一声疲惫的、似哭似笑的含混低音。

“别动。”他低声说，“让我抱一会儿。”

那语气近乎恳求了，且并无丝毫责怪的成分。鲁路修慢慢放下了僵停在空中的胳膊，试探性地搭在了对方的背上。于是他看清对方身上仍然覆着几处绷贴，可能是旧伤暗痕，或为了掩饰别的什么。但除此之外，他的目光沿着朱雀的背脊落下时，并没有触及到更多的伤痕。鲁路修眼神飘忽了一会儿，旋即盯上了那根仍然露在外头的短尾。他张了张嘴，不确定这是不是一个好的时机，但或许也不会再有更坏的时机了。

“你，”他咕哝道，“从来没谈起过那些孩子的来历。”

他的呼吸仍然紧促，尝试悬住自己的理智清明。他听见朱雀闷在他胸口低沉出声，这回大抵能被确认是在发笑了。“是呢。”朱雀说，轻飘飘地戳破了他长久以来的伪装，“你在意这些有阵子了吧？”

“我觉得不该贸然打探隐私。”鲁路修说。一时间他们都没再动弹，维持着这互相汲取体温的姿态。倘若不是他明知道自己身下的那玩意已经不太听话了，这本应是个更加和睦安稳的场景。他掐进自己掌心，听见朱雀在他胸口缓缓叹气。

“真够温柔的。”

然而话题已经被打开了，大概也没遇上特别的抵触和排斥。于是他咬了咬牙，从有些紧缩的喉间继续挤出词来。“他们，”他说，“是不是都——”

“出自同一个父亲？”朱雀仿佛早料到了他想询问什么，轻巧地接过了话头，然后平静地给出了回答，“是的。”

当这答案落在实处后，过往一些复杂难言的心思、猜想和忧虑也都一并得到应验了。鲁路修垂下眼睑，轻之又轻地隐下了一声喟叹。“他在哪里？”然后他问，“他为什么留你独自照看他们？”也未见得是不知情，他想，更可能是不负责任——思及此处，他甚至替朱雀感到一丝忿忿不平了。当事人在他胸口沉默了半晌，仍未抬起头来，就那样贴在他心口上缓慢呼吸。

“他死在战争颠覆世界的终局里。”然后他听见那人的声音，缓慢而低沉地陈述道，“或许是最后的死者。”

鲁路修呼吸一窒，从那声音中听出了太多深埋潜藏的苦痛意味。化为灰烬，化为尘土，末了才余下平静无波。“你很爱他。”他说。定然如此。所以甚至不会怪罪，不会记恨，不会抱怨生活施加的重担。你很爱他，他想。甚至愿意替他承担失落的半条性命。

“……是的。”而朱雀回答。

所以失去那个人的生活一定很难，鲁路修想。骤然割裂开已经与自己相融的一部分，留下一个空洞，也许一方墓碑。及至此时，早先困扰着他的那点儿微妙嫉妒已然消隐无踪了。他抱着他昔日的友人，真心实意地为此感到难过。朱雀或是体察到了他的心思，终于慢慢撑起身来，攀上了他的肩，嘴唇凑在了他颈窝里。

“你很在意吗？”朱雀说。

他的呼吸暖热，嘴唇干燥，身躯挪移间仍然紧紧贴在近前。鲁路修颤抖了一下，勉强别开了视线。“我当然会好奇。”他说，“我关心你。”

这是他仅能确定的事情，在世界已然天翻地覆之后，他能确定的事情已经不多了。“你关心我。”随后他听见朱雀重复道，微微扬起了尾音，“到什么程度呢？”

那人攀在他肩上，终于凑到他面前，绿眼中沉下一片晦暗色彩。枢木朱雀的神情仍然令人捉摸不透，稍稍透露出些隐忍渴求，又仿佛不过需要人稍加安抚。但你才是在主导当前状况的那一方，鲁路修昏昏沉沉地想。他感到朱雀揽在自己腰间的手滑开了，滑落到他身前，终于轻轻摁上了他发硬的麻烦。

“我不会拒绝你的，鲁路修。”朱雀说。在这直击问题根本的接触挑破了仅剩的暧昧遮掩后，他的声音仍然平静，仿佛是在抛出一个再寻常不过的话题。“所以你想做到什么程度呢？”


	15. Cr. 5.5

在这般切近的距离下，想要假装自己仍然心无杂念是毫无意义的。所以情况很不妙了，鲁路修缓慢地想，相当不妙。他的友人凑在他唇边，仅隔着那么一点儿呼吸都能彼此纠缠起来的间距，将温热气流拂在他嘴唇上，形成了些许虚幻的触感。朱雀没有继续靠得更近，就这样维持在似有若无的触碰距离间。没有停止动作的是他的手掌，已然按在了鲁路修的双腿间，而后也没有停下更为直接的搓按。

那微末的酥麻感从充血肿胀的部位扩散开来，让鲁路修咬紧了牙关，避免自己克制不住发出更令人难堪的声音。这感觉对他而言还挺陌生，尽管实际上并不坏。他能看见朱雀的眼睛，写着无声的邀请，一并交与了真正开始接下来可能发生的一切的权利。所以尽管当前的态势看似胁迫、看似钳制，他却将选择权留了出来，留在他们两人之间仅存的一丝空隙间。

这时候喊停未免太混账了一点，鲁路修意识到。他几乎可以想见他这般提出要求后对方面上会出现的失望神色，而他自己的生理反应也不容乐观，于情于理他都不该选择退避。而事实上，事情发展到了这一步，他再不对这情景实则是朱雀有意引导出来的这点产生怀疑，他也就不是那个足够精明的鲁路修了。可我要是这么做了，他想，这又算是什么呢？回避寂寞的消遣或是空虚的替代品？

然而那人的目光太过于柔软，以至于他无法真正说出推拒的话语。鲁路修短暂地闭了会儿眼睛，重新睁开后便下定决心似地向前一送。他的嘴唇覆上朱雀的时，他分明听见了一声化散在空气中的叹息。然后他们的唇舌便忽而黏腻在了一块儿，跃过了浅尝辄止的试探阶段，激烈地互相勾缠起来。鲁路修头脑一片空白，纯然被对方牵引着反应，被动地承接掠夺与吸吮，直到他喘上一口气后才开始有样学样地进行反击。

他的手掌滑到了朱雀腰间，摁在腰窝凹陷处，迟迟不敢继续向下挪动。朱雀则扯开了他的衬衣，也许崩掉了一两颗纽扣，但此时没人真的在意那点。然后是身下，迅速滑开拉链又将手掌插入裤腰。不多时他们便完全赤裸相呈了，这反而让鲁路修先前一直挥散不去的焦灼感减轻了些。他依然倚靠在床头，半坐半躺着，脖颈勾久了之后稍稍有些难受。朱雀的一侧膝盖跪在他两腿之间，低下头来打量着他勃起的性器。这般直观的窥探令鲁路修有些尴尬，朱雀迟迟不进行下一步动作而留出的空档还加重了这份尴尬。

“然后呢？”他硬着头皮发问，想要打破当前的僵局，“接下来我该怎么做？”

朱雀轻轻笑了一声，仿佛因他的青涩反应而感到有趣。“你想要我给你做口交吗？”朱雀问道，舌尖自唇角滑出后舔舐了一下嘴唇。那柔软形状很容易让人联想到它所吐露出的假设情景，一时间鲁路修有些断线，恍惚着寻不到自己的声音。

“呃，”他无意识地呢喃道，“呃——不，等等——”

“那就留到下次吧。”朱雀说。这般干脆的放弃让鲁路修松了口气，又稍稍有些失望。朱雀眨了眨眼，轻笑着再度握住了他的阴茎。“至于现在嘛……”

他的声音沙哑，掌心暖热。没了衣物的遮蔽后，这般直接的触碰对于感官的刺激更强烈了千百倍。鲁路修背脊发僵，茫然地任由自己的性器在对方手中继续胀硬，仿佛半身血液和残存不多的理智都往身下涌去了。他无法判定这滋味如何，在什么人手中失控本该是不应发生的事情。然而他感觉不坏，且那人还是他最初交付了信任的友人。

他咽着唾沫，细细喘息着。朱雀重新凑近他，下颌压在他颈窝里，凑在他旁侧深深吸气。“要让这东西放进我的话，”那沙哑低音贴在他耳畔，同时缠绕在他勃立性器上的手指忽地一捋，搭在了已然潮湿的头部，“最好还是先做点准备。”

他言语间便为这次性事定下了走势，也让鲁路修成倍地紧张了起来。“我没做过。”他嘟囔道。他单手抚上朱雀的面颊，心情复杂地以掌心摩挲着。朱雀转过头来，让他手掌滑开了些，然后张嘴含住了他的手指前端。鲁路修被这突兀举止吓了一跳，手指条件反射地向回勾拢，抠摁在对方舌面上带出了一阵含混呜咽。朱雀瞪了他一眼，眉头微微蹙起间仍然用力吸着他的手指。

鲁路修在那吸吮声中渐渐面红耳赤起来。实际看着对方这般专注地舔舐吞咽着什么东西时，他便有些克制不住自己去假想对方提议过的发展了。他脑子里被朱雀埋头给自己口交的画面占据了大半，以至于没及时反应过来对方是什么时候吐出他的手指的。接下来朱雀忽而停止了让他兴致高昂的抚摸，手掌离开了他的阴茎与底下沉甸甸的囊袋，改而扣住了他的腕部，引着他往自己身后摸去。

这会儿那引导者已经跨坐在他腿上了，半硬不硬的阴茎头部与他的蹭在一块儿。朱雀微微撅着臀部，而鲁路修浑浑噩噩地搭上了那柔软紧致的部位。“我来教你。”朱雀耐心道，“来，把手指插进来。”他把鲁路修湿漉漉的手指抓至臀缝当中，摁着指节让它们抵在了某处紧缩的入口上。

鲁路修心下一横，将两根手指并齐了一道抠了进去。他的指腹滑过紧缩的褶痕，突入了温暖的壁道，再而向着更深处进发了。他想抬眼去瞥朱雀的表情，那人却又将冠首埋至他颈侧，在他耳畔发出细微喘息。鲁路修只好挪开目光，当前的角度恰好能顺延他的脊背看下去，一路完整地望见光裸背面与微微拱起的臀形，还有那段毛蓬蓬的尾巴尖儿。那短尾正微微晃动着，随着他手指挤到更深的位置而摇摆得更厉害。“不用太慢，多抽送几下。”朱雀适时补充道。鲁路修照做了，手指在那温热壁道外围进进出出，一下又一下地抽出大半截又再度捅进去。那条尾巴摇得更快了，柔软绒毛在他视野中一晃一晃。“其实还可以再拓宽点，”朱雀咕哝着，忽而发出一声颤抖叹息，“嗯——对，就是这样……”

他推着鲁路修的更多手指进入了自己体内，又指示着鲁路修在内里进行更大的动作。鲁路修一边抠在那逐渐湿润起来的腔道里，听着指尖动作处传出了更多令人面上发烫的暧昧声响，一边克制不住好奇地探出另一只手，抓住了那根摆个不停的尾巴。朱雀哼了一声，就凑在他耳际，然后鲁路修隐约觉察到有类似湿润舌尖的柔软事物舔舐了一下自己的耳廓。

“……可以了。”朱雀咕哝道，“然后让我来……”他动了动腰，随后抬起头来，叫人终于能看清他一脸古怪的神情。“嗯，鲁路修？”

“什么？”

“你是不是太喜欢尾巴了一点？”

鲁路修这才惊觉手头在不自觉地把玩那毛绒绒的短尾，搓捏过根部又揉动着更多绵软绒毛。他张口结舌了片刻，朱雀已经推开了他的手腕，看着他的表情叹了口气。“……那就这样吧。”朱雀说着，毫无征兆地从他腿上滑开了，背转过身后才又再度跨坐回了原位。“随你捏个高兴好了。”鲁路修听见那人低声咕哝道，慢慢挪动了身位，手掌扶着他那根硬到不行的阴茎抵在方才被开发过的穴口处，略一停顿便坚定地沉下了身子。

鲁路修歪歪斜斜地靠在床头，将这整个过程收入眼底。他实打实地看着自己的性器被纳入了那先前还紧紧闭缩着的穴洞里，慢慢被吃下了大半。朱雀在那深度上停了一停，而后微微回了半侧头来。鲁路修从他们身躯相连接的部位慢慢往上看去，经过凹陷的腰窝与仅有一两处绷贴遮掩的脊背。那人外露的皮肤尽都光滑无痕，不似一个经历过残酷战事的军人。

他看着朱雀，从腰线上溯，掠过当中竖直的背线与两侧展开的肩胛骨。那人回过的半张脸面上短暂露出失神表情，失魂落魄似将欲哭泣，绿眼中尽是枯碑深苔。他张嘴喘息着，微弱声音间挤出细末哽咽。他已经在这般坦然地展露自己了，然而那副表情有更多部分隐在暗处，鲁路修无法看个究竟。

然后他缓慢地扬起唇角，仿佛先前叫人短暂窥见的脆弱神情不过是须臾错觉。“作为成年礼来说的话，”他这么发问，稍稍挑高了尾音，“感想如何？”

他说话间继续动作起来，幅度平缓地起坐着，在那儿一点一点地将自己操得更开。鲁路修愣了一愣，费了老大劲才把自己的注意力从阴茎被温热壁道紧紧吸吮次次吞没的快感上挪开了半分。“……你也太胡来了。”他说着，继而发觉自己的声音也嘶哑了许多。他再度揪住那根晃个不停的短尾巴，让它柔软地扫过自己的掌心。

这显然不是朱雀爬到自己床上来的理由，他想。这可能决定了时机，但终究不可能是根本的缘由。他听见朱雀喘了口气，慢慢将腰抬了起来，叫他看清他自己的性器从那湿热穴口寸寸滑出的过程，又猛一下坐到了底，捣入的那一下甚至发出了的浑浊水声。“所以你——呵、喜欢吗？”朱雀这么说，除去声音中夹杂着粗喘之外听似还算游刃有余。鲁路修因着刚刚的那一下而有些晕眩，半晌才找回说话的力气来。

“你希望我说‘是’吗？”他缓缓道，“如果我说‘是’的话，你会更开心一些吗？”

话语刚出口他便意识到这可能很伤人。不管他怎么怀疑朱雀的动机都好，这般回应听起来都只像是他情愿纵容对方的胡来，而不是真心实意地想要事情发展到这一步。他有些惶然，试图说服自己不要想太多，毕竟假若朱雀也只将这一切视作一次消遣或一次简单安慰的话，他的话语中也挑不出什么弊病。

朱雀在他胡思乱想的当口沉默下来，一时间只是坐在原处，维持着被完全插入的状态，微微摆动着腰臀。片刻后鲁路修感到自己的阴囊被抓住了，大抵是在由柔软指腹摩挲着。这让他低低哼了一声，思路再度断了线。

“我希望你坚持的时间能长一点。”然后他听见朱雀发了声。

这分明是在故意激将了，以至于鲁路修威胁性地眯起了眼睛。他一咬牙，将自己的神智拉回了更清醒的境地里，让自己不至于轻易被带往欲望高峰处。然而朱雀仿佛是在故意撩拨他的神经，沉坐在那儿持续摇晃着，让他的阴茎在柔滑内壁间挤碰，而那根让人心烦意乱的尾巴底端随着起伏颠动而一下下扫在他的小腹上。这有点超过了，鲁路修喘着粗气想。这太超过了。那根摆个不停的尾巴反复扫动间有些发痒，同时在它接触的皮肤下方化开了一阵热流，咆哮着要让作乱的家伙尝点苦头。一股原初的本能涌了上来，若不是他及时掐住掌心用疼痛唤醒自己的话，下一秒他就该魂现回兽态模样了。

不行，他告诫自己。别。他克制着自己，不让那股咆哮着想征服、想捕获的冲动占据上风。他不敢贸然毁坏他们之间小心翼翼建立的信任关系，尽管这关系已经朝着他未曾预想过的方向扭曲变质了。他努力压制那阵暴戾情绪的时候，朱雀忽而闷哼了一声，隐约带着些苦痛意味。然而他没有抱怨什么，也没有指明他发出那般低微呻吟的原因。他粗沉的呼吸声断断续续，某一刻轻轻绷住，又发出柔软的鼻音。他再度半别过侧脸，又呈出先前那副隐约一窥的茫然失神表情来，嘴唇轻轻嚅动着拼出低沉音节：

“鲁路修……”

被唤名者微微发怔间，被他轻轻拉住了腕部。那动作只似一个请求，并着掌间颤抖与不安摩挲，请求更多的接触与体温。于是鲁路修撑起身来，被握着的那侧手滑到他身前，手掌揽在他腰腹间，听着他因身躯插合间的角度变换而发出更多断续呻吟。他完全坐起来，抱住了朱雀的背，让那人贴合在自己怀中，单手抵在两人之间捉住了那条不停作乱的尾巴。他掐住它的根部，换来另一阵颤抖喘息。朱雀捉住他揽在身前的手掌，领着他覆在那里按压揉捏，让他隐隐约约觉察到自己抵在对方腹中的坚硬形状。

你需要这个吗？他无声想着。与谁重新互相关联？那按压动作本身给他造成了不小的刺激，来自本人参与的外力挤压让他的性器愈发兴奋起来，也让他在克制自己的欲望本能这件事上遇到了更大的困难。他眼前有些发昏，仅能捕捉到那人侧仰起来的脖颈与颤抖的湿润嘴唇。然后他们嘴唇相接，互相亲吻间激烈勾缠，碰撞间漏下更多破碎声息。

那直白的渴求反而让鲁路修有些心神不宁，让他自行在掌间施加了力道、更加清晰地描绘出内里物事的形廓，然后听得朱雀发出艰涩而满足的叹息。倘若能在我这里找到慰藉的话，他吸吮对方舌尖、望着那双蒙着混沌情欲的眼睛时想，如果这真的是你想要的——

对你来说应该是好的。那就很好了。

某一刻朱雀忽然身躯一僵，容纳了性器的甬道处猛地绞紧了。这致使鲁路修也不得中断了亲吻动作，改而在如潮快意间低下头来，用力咬住了对方的颈侧。那巨大的体感刺激终于让他无法继续绷住清醒神智了，他沉沉喘着气，牙齿无意识地咬住那一小块温暖皮肤反复磨蹭。片刻后他感到身躯内力道一泄，仿佛忽然间疲惫了些，先前咆哮着的那股暗流也缓缓退回了暗处。

他勉强撑开眼睑，终于能重新看清眼前景象。他以为自己会留下青紫咬痕的地方除去沾上的唾液外并没有多么明显的痕迹，这让他一时间有些错愕。朱雀还在微微喘着气，呼吸已经平复了许多。鲁路修挪开揽在他小腹上的手掌，迟钝地意识到自己手背上溅了些白浊液体。他本能地舔了舔手背，而朱雀发出了一点儿憋闷的笑声。

“还算不错。”他评价道。鲁路修哼了一哼，仍然掐在他尾部的手指将那东西完整地掀高了些，探出两指来滑入底下的臀缝当中，抠摁在两人身躯接合的界点上。按理来说他已经泄了次火，那根关乎肉欲的麻烦玩意儿多多少少该消停了些，所以沿着它疲软下去留出的空档抠入内壁也不会怎样困难。之后他发现这意外地还有些困难，而当他真的抠入了一段指节、在朱雀又敏感地喘了一声时，他便愣住了，继而陷入了另一阵恐慌当中。

在他那根并未立即疲软下去的阴茎外侧，不知何时冒起了一些形似肉刺的凸起。他没耗费半秒钟就反应过来了这是未被抑制住的一部分兽态显化，看来最直观的欲望处并未得到很好的理智约束。他迅速抽回手来，回想起朱雀先前那突兀的痛哼，冷汗渐渐攀上了脊背。

“我——我很抱歉，我……”他慌忙开口，一时间甚至有些语无伦次，“对不起，真的，我没想到我会……”

“为什么要道歉？”朱雀打断了他的话，“是我在引导你。”

——那又不是一回事，鲁路修短暂地咬了下嘴唇。“但我不该这样。”他低声道，尽力使自己显得诚恳而严肃。“我没控制好自己，朱雀。”他说，“我可能会伤到你。”

不仅仅是此处，他想。重种本身便是猎食者的体现，即便步入了文明的行列，原貌也仍然如此。倘若他的指尖描摹变为钩爪，倘若他的亲吻吸吮变为利齿，倘若他不能很好地把控住这些的界限——他背脊生寒，甚至不自觉地战栗了一下。然而朱雀仿佛对他的警告毫无察觉，反而后仰着将头枕在他肩上、向他眨了眨眼。“你是说你差点在我这里完全失控了。”那人平静道，“我很高兴。”

“……朱雀！”

鲁路修惊怒交加地喊了一声，换来了一个藏匿在眉目之间的细微笑容。至少在那一刻，朱雀的神情真诚并不似作伪。“我知道你的意思。”他说，“我也很高兴你关心我——但这没有关系。”

他抬起头来，稍稍往前倾身，脱离了亲密无间的拥抱，轻轻叹了一声。而后他反手蹭过自己的背面，他背过的那只手上覆着绷贴，同他光裸脊背上那几处不协调的覆盖一般，比之正在痊愈的象征更像是某种拙劣的遮掩。鲁路修看着他的动作，努力把这古怪的不协调感从脑海中赶走。朱雀抠在自己背脊当中，修得短而整齐的指甲生生挠出几道抓痕，从肩胛骨当中一路往下，终止在外露的毛绒短尾上方。

他的神情没有出现什么剧烈变化，仿佛那差些掐入血肉的抓挠本身并没带来分毫痛苦。“过去我是个军人，鲁路修。”他说，“我从来不担心留下伤痕。”然后他收回反折的胳膊，正常弯起又向身后探去。鲁路修将那凭空摸索着的指掌捉住，让它覆上了自己的面颊。他听见朱雀发出低沉喟叹，那摸索也落下了重心，轻轻磨蹭过他的面颊轮廓。

“我担心的是什么也没能留下。”


	16. Cr. 5.6

鲁路修·兰佩路基，隐姓埋名闭门不出藏匿中，刚接过帮童年友人照料孩子的活儿不久的义务工，此时此刻正仰翻在地，天旋地转，后脑勺一阵钝痛，并因此而看到了一堆正常人不该看到的景象——比如说一大堆兔子排着队捉着对在天花板上跳舞。后腿直立，节拍清晰，你来我往，有那么一会儿看上去是探戈，几个小节后又变成了舒缓的圆舞曲。

哎哟。

他龇了会儿牙，恍惚了许久才意识到自己究竟身在何处以及为什么会发展成这样。他正躺在主卧室柔软的地毯上，肋骨处宛如被重物撞击过一般向他发出无声的抗议。有一团毛绒绒的东西拱到他的身边，拱起他的一条胳膊，让他意识到那真的是很大一团……

“……嗯？”

鲁路修总算舒上一大口气，旋即费劲地眨了眨眼，看清了挤到自己近前来的是谁。

一只巨大的棕色兔子，本来能够伸长的体型蜷起成一团球，缩在他胳膊下方可怜兮兮地抖动着。猎食者的本能让他嗅到了惊慌失措的气味，考虑到对方实际的所作所为，鲁路修对此并不感到惊讶。“想道歉的话你得用讲的。”他有气没力地咕哝道，手掌拍到柔软的毛发间推搡了一把，“别装可怜，这套对我来说根本——”

然后他就眼睁睁地看着那只兔子退开两步，先是两脚直立起来，随后猛然趴俯回地面，手爪并在身前，脑袋下磕，做出一个标准得有些滑稽的土下座。

不过仔细想来，这个姿势对于兔子来说好像不是很困难。鲁路修的嘴角抽搐了一下，努力想板起脸来，不出几秒便失败了。好吧，保持这副样子示弱可能还是还挺管用的。他撑起身，盘膝坐好，龇牙咧嘴地揉了几下自己的肋骨。应该没真的断，不然他起身的动作应该更困难一点。

在头部缓慢恢复供血之后，他的思路也变得顺畅了些，先前因疼痛而下意识产生的不满也慢慢消退了。这还真不该怪朱雀，鲁路修逐渐意识到这点，应该怪自己欠考虑，而且明显低估了童年友人的警惕性和武力值。事实证明，不要贸然接近看上去绵软无害外观可爱的生物并藉由肢体动作造成惊扰，尤其在对方的体积已经足够有杀伤力的情况下。不过，好吧，当然了，神志清醒而且拥有自知之明的普通人应该不会头脑一热就选在兔子打盹的时候尝试拿那段毛乎乎暖烘烘的身躯当枕垫，说实在的这确实有些不知死活。

所以我是为什么胆敢尝试来着？鲁路修沉思了少顷，觉得自己应该是有些不知好歹了。就算对方已经爬了自己的床，他也不该将此视作自己可以为所欲为的信号。活过一场战争的家伙到底承担了多少重负，被多少梦魇折磨过，竖起多么严密的防备，即使他能去想象也终究没有切身体会。魂现模样的朱雀依然埋着脑袋，耷拉在脑后的耳朵轻轻摇摆着，捋清头绪的鲁路修已经没了脾气，伸手搭在他的脑袋上揉了一揉。

“行了，够了，我又没在生你的气。”鲁路修叹了口气，“好啦，没考虑周全就突然袭击是我的错。”

一直规规矩矩保持着土下座姿势的兔子又抖动了几下，这才抬起头来，安静而迅捷地钻进了他的怀里。他的膝头沉下暖热躯干，兽类的手爪在小心翼翼地探摸他的胸肋。那探触来得轻缓，近似珍重，而兽躯的颅首则恰好蹭在他衣襟上拱动。疼痛还未散去，虽说骨头没有大碍但也不能确保完全没有后遗症，然而鲁路修已经放松下来，张手抱住近前的旧友。他怀中的兽躯还在轻微发抖，与此同时他感到单薄衣襟前浸开了一小片湿润触感。

“……朱雀？”

他抚过对方的后颈令其抬头，困惑地发觉那双在兽态中显得格外温柔的眼睛不知为何沾上了泪水。

 

“我不该弄伤你的。”他的旧友在恢复常人外观之后说，“我也不该对你感到害怕。”

彼时朱雀已经从午后小憩中清醒过来，关在房间里远程批阅了两份提案，完成工作后去到安置幼崽们的另一间房里陪那些孩子玩了一会儿，确保没有哪一个受伤。挨个儿对生命力和精力都差不多旺盛的小崽子们进行安抚并不是件容易的事，即使鲁路修已经帮忙处理了很大一部分麻烦，在实际经手过一番后，同时还需要操心公务的ZERO面上还是不免多出了几分疲惫。他在屋子里空闲下来的时间并不很长，就算偶尔多加耽搁一阵，也会很快投身回别的活计中去。这使得他们在生日夜后一度缺乏心平气和交流的机会，拖延过几日才寻找到一个看似合适的时机。

“你有权对任何人进行排斥，哪怕是我。”鲁路修反驳道，口吻有些生硬，“虽然那样一来我肯定会难过的，不过那并不是你的问题。”

他没在生气了，反而担忧起对方的精神状况来。在多少撬出一部分有关于枢木朱雀过往的私人情感经历的信息后，加之那人在床上时怎么看都有些偏执的表现，鲁路修觉得这位旧友实则一直活在相当不安定的状态里。战争，丧失所爱，以及过多的子嗣，一大堆既成事实的麻烦。他当然有权在一些时候让行为失控，这是可以被谅解的。疏离是可被理解的，防备是理所当然的。然而朱雀轻轻摇头，解开衬衣的一颗系扣，松开领口处呼了口气。

“我以为我应该习惯了。”他的目光瞟向一侧，“看来我还是生疏了。”

“什么？”

“没——嗯，被人接近之类的事。”他的话语中出现了明显的停顿与转折，旋即掀起一抹淡薄笑容，“更过分一点的事我也该习惯的。”

他又松开一颗衣扣。这一日他无需外出，没有换上那套严严实实而且紧绷绷的行头，这让他的身体线条不如那件打底的无袖绷在周际时那般明显，不知怎地也让他逐渐松解衣物时缓慢撩拨旁观者情绪的能力更强了。他滑倒在沙发垫上，看似散漫地瘫软下肢足，宽松衬衣的边角自腰间蹭开，露出腹部一小段浅麦色的皮肤。他言语中的暗示让鲁路修不太舒服地皱起眉头，想要为自己辩解，又觉得自己在那一个主动为之的亲吻里就已经丧失掉能够进行自我标榜的立场了。

“你邀请我是为了什么呢？”他喃喃道。他过去的友人侧转过头，面上缺乏温度的浅笑更加刺眼了。

“说法真好听啊，鲁路修。”朱雀说，“直说是‘引诱’我也不会觉得是冒犯的。”

“你是在邀请我。”鲁路修驳斥道，“就算你是在刻意诱导，那也不是发展到最后一步的主要原因。你从一开始就知道我是会接受的。”

他在说给自己听，他想理清一些事情。他当然会接受，不是他没有足够的勇气推拒或不忍伤害对方的感情，不用考虑更多复杂的因素。话出口后他陡然感到轻松了些，即使接踵而至的是更多未解的谜题。“为什么？”他轻声问。他在沙发另一侧坐下了，距离另一人歪倒的身躯头颅侧并不很远。他听见朱雀在笑，那人在笑的同时爬上他的膝盖，将头肩都凑上来安置好，就这样仰躺着抬手按上他的心口。

“你可能很擅长伪装，”朱雀说，“但有些事情我还是看得出来的。”

鲁路修短暂地红了脸，牙齿咬了下嘴唇内侧。“我不是在说这个。”他尝试辩解，“我当然会接受，我……本来也没在费心藏。对不起，但我确实……”

“你不需要为对谁动心而道歉。”朱雀继续说，声音依然相当平静，“你没有冒犯到我，大概也没有冒犯到死去的人。”

鲁路修止住了语无伦次的剖白，平复了一下呼吸。他在朱雀抽回手之前圈住对方的手腕，拇指按在腕内轻轻摩挲，让一段衣袖也松松滑落下去。“……为什么要这么做？”他将话题引回正轨，垂首看向那双蒙着苔绿的眼睛，“我想知道你的打算，朱雀。我不想会错意。不管你只是想偶尔消遣一次，还是另外寻找一个情感寄托，我都不那么——不，我还是会有点介意的。但我可以理解。”他的指尖突地攥紧了，他用力摇了摇头，想让自己显得更可靠也更真诚些。“可是你得告诉我。”他喃喃道，几乎是在恳求了。枕在他膝上的人眼睑颤了一颤，随后扯动手腕阻挡住他的视线。

“以此来决定对待我的方式吗？”

“不。”鲁路修说，“以此来决定该从哪里开始入手。”

他想自己还是能拗正一些事情，不论是要弥补亏空还是要抹除遗憾，他需要找准自己此时此刻的位置。他并不打算放弃，或者说他是已经打定主意要行动了——朱雀显然读懂了他的意思，并随之发出叹息：

“你早该这么坦诚的。”

那是一句他没能听懂的慨叹，好在对方也没让他在这句话上耽搁太久。朱雀翻了个身，扶着他的躯干缓慢爬起来，勾住他的肩膀同他贴近，抵着他的前额看向他的眼睛。“你想要什么，我便给你。”朱雀低声说，“你被困在这里，能够抓住的东西太少了。所以我会满足你，我会听从你的意愿。满足他人所想，这就是ZERO存在的意义。这就是我所想的，你不需要顾虑太多。”

“通过献身来实现自我满足吗？那仍然不能完全代表你个人的意愿。”鲁路修说，微微侧头蹭过对方的鼻尖，“你在回避问题。”

“那并不是个问题。”朱雀说，“当然，除非是我会错了意。”

他的呼吸喷吐在嘴唇的间隙里，他的眼睛里化开一片深暗潭水。他的手掌滑落下去，扶在另一人的腰际。鲁路修凝视着那片深暗绿色，恼火地发觉自己还是落入了圈套。“……我确实想要你。”他咕哝道。在他说出更多用以争论的话语之前，朱雀在两人所剩无几的距离中插入了一根手指，轻轻压住他的嘴唇。

“所以这样就好了。”他听见对方微弱的呓语，“这样就好了啊，鲁路修。”

 

是从何时开始的呢——在他将搂抱自己的人反抱住、躬身将其推压回长沙发的坐垫中时，鲁路修困惑地想着。变了质的关切，不复旧貌的友人情谊，轻而易举被毁坏的、支离破碎的界限，假使说一场战争真能改变这么多东西。他蹬掉拖鞋，从对方的腰下抽出膝腿，按住对方的肩膀趴俯至上位。他在那双绿眼中看见自己的倒影，然后他躬下身，用力咬住了对方的颈项。

朱雀没有抵抗。即使他下意识地颤抖了几下，也始终没有做出更加激烈的挣扎动作。他将自己的上衣解开，露出整片结实的胸腹，然后将手掌探向自己的裤腰。鲁路修来来回回啃咬着他颈边一小块柔韧的皮肤，将手掌贴在他腰肋间滑动。自我满足，鲁路修想，这姿态也不知道该说是歪曲还是廉价。然而他毫无办法，宛如跌入一个一早便布设好的陷阱。人们总会用猎物来引诱凶兽，而多么精明的猎食者都拥有降低防备的时候。

摆放在他眼前的躯体宛如一件祭物，谈不上虔诚与否，只是心念多半还系挂在别处。随着死者离去了，埋葬在他所错失的年岁中，消失在他不曾知晓的战争里，然后留下未亡的躯壳，像想要偿还什么一般照料着余下的生者。他想起自己平日里所见的对方的模样，疲惫而年轻的面孔，数落过捣蛋的子嗣后眼角隐约浮起的温软眷恋，以及一抹挥之不去的、属于亡者的淡薄暮气。

而今朱雀在他身下舒展肢体，面颊浮红，呼吸急促，周身都隐约散出绵软的、近似情欲的气息。这样会好些，鲁路修想，假使这样能让你重新获得什么，唤起一些沉寂下去的事物。假使这样能让你放下顾忌。

……假使这样能让我拥有你的话。

猎食者的本能终究是在的。过去的理想随着时间推移失去了价值，过去预备狩取的庞然大物已经崩解重组成无需再去拆卸的模样。但还有一些旧物留存下来了，像是一个熟识的影子，一个仍然为自己提供容身之处的人，叫他徒劳地抓紧些、再抓紧些，好像他们都被禁锢在某种遗留下来的幻影中，除去维系并加深这已然扭曲的关联外别无选择。


	17. Cr. 5.7

“用力点、嗯——对，就这样……”

他趴俯在起居室的地毯上，向上撅着臀部，主动迎合着自身后而来的一波又一波激烈撞击。又一个无需出门的休息日，他的身上还松松系着晨起时的睡袍，这会儿已经被撩起大半、将整个下摆都掀去了腰侧，暴露出未着寸缕的下半身。近来他都保持着这样的衣着习惯，尽管他明白无误地知道在一位年轻气盛还容易心事重重的情人面前这样做是很危险的，无声的引诱或邀请，或一类既成默契的暗示。

很难说鲁路修是应下了他的邀请、还是主动欺上身来的。少去了立场相异时的谨慎提防，少去了猜忌与小心翼翼的试探，这一个年轻的“兰佩路基”比他所想的更加富有侵略性，对他所怀有的感情单纯而炽烈，又带着本能的、近乎傲慢的独占欲，从他们近来的几桩性事中便可窥见端倪。在他主动打破两人之间似有若无的暧昧界限后，鲁路修在与他亲热时的表现便愈发肆无忌惮了。朱雀循着肉体拍击的节奏而拱动腰臀，让那根硬物得以更加方便地操进自己，挤得他的前列腺一阵酸软，捣在湿热的生殖道里一路滑向深处。已然进行过数次生育的身体会被这样凶猛的攻势唤起一些余留的记忆，重种的精液浇灌入体内受孕，腹中令人疲惫的鼓胀沉坠感，分娩时被撑得松软黏滑的腔道——都已经是过去时了。当下的身体尽管依然熟稔于性事，却并没留下多少多次分娩的后遗症，强健如以往从未遭受类似困扰时的状态，而且事实上他也无法再度为谁受孕了。

“……哈啊、啊……嗯……”

他大声呻吟着，心知这样能取悦对方。他在力所能及地取悦对方，好像但凡他投入的筹码超出对方能够在理智范围内进行对赌的上限，许多潜在的问题就不消被提及了。时下被固定为不死者的身体会自然而然对可能危及己身的成分进行排异、一如对己身进行高效率的复原，所以他无法孕育新的胚胎，如同他无法长久留下新的伤痕。精明如鲁路修，在朝夕相处间总会发现一些异常之处的，然而若是自己始终投入更多、更多、直至叫人连想要普通地作出对等回应都会感到勉强的程度，再怎么精明的家伙也会乱去阵脚的。

然而朱雀同样很清楚这样做总会引往最终惨败的结果，只有或早或晚的区别。那又如何呢，他有些自暴自弃地想，就好像我事到如今还有自信称胜似的。鲁路修抓着他的腰肋再度用力撞击，龟头顶端弧棱嵌入的深度令他一阵头晕目眩，腿根也开始微微发抖。鲁路修停在那地方歇了口气，没过多久便再度活动起来，粗长阴茎一下一下凿开他的小腹，撑在潮湿泥泞的腔道中来回拖拽。朱雀挪动了撑在身下的小臂，手掌张开来紧紧扣住地毯纹路，在又一次过于深而狠的顶撞中失控惊叫起来。

“……慢点，稍微、慢点……我快——”

他在胡乱叫喊间裹上哭腔，顶在他体内的硬物仿佛还大了一圈，每一下深插都顶得他整身如过电般颤栗不已。他的阴茎顶端沥出小股小股的前列腺液，伴随着身体碰撞的剧烈动作而甩落在身下地毯上。他的屁股抽搐着高潮了，剧烈收缩着将置入其中的性器吃得更紧，而鲁路修适时停下，配合地在他体内缴了械，维持着嵌合在内的状态把手掌挪至他的臀瓣上，随心所欲地把玩起那里的软肉，用力压挤间隐约勾勒出深入股缝的硬物形廓。

“——嗯……”

朱雀低低哼着声，自觉听起来稍有些绵软乏力。在接受完鲁路修的这一轮灌注后，他匍匐下去，任那根宣泄过的性器滑出自己的股间，旋即头脑空白地翻倒侧蜷在地毯上。鲁路修在他身畔跪坐下来，伸手摸了摸他的屁股，手指向更上方捋滑，旋即毫无征兆地在尾椎根部轻轻一拎，引得他的腰间又不受控地抖动了一下。

“尾巴弄脏了。”鲁路修说。朱雀缓慢地眨了眨眼，这才意识到自己好像不慎让那撇短尾冒了出来。他扭头看了眼它紧张地贴在股缝上端的模样，又看向鲁路修。

“什么时候……？”

“差不多是在你开始主动要我用力的时候。”鲁路修说，表情有些尴尬，“你介意的话，需要现在就去洗洗吗？”

朱雀消化了一下这个表情的含义，哼着声躺了回去。“……只是精液的话倒还好，别把排泄物弄到毛发上就行。”他咕哝道，“晚点再去吧。”

他扯过睡袍下摆，盖住自己肯定已经被弄得红肿凌乱的下半身。鲁路修有一搭没一搭地抚摸着他的腰，弄得他稍微有点痒，可能是故意的。“有人那么对你做过吗？”鲁路修问。朱雀掀起眼睑又瞥了他一眼，禁不住一阵哂笑。

“不，但我被他逼到失控的时候弄到了自己身上。”朱雀告诉他，说话时故意板起了脸，“不是什么值得参考的案例。”

贸然刺激对方并不是什么好主意，横竖都归自己遭殃。朱雀其实拥有这份认知，然而一个已经说出口的谎言总需要很多个后续谎言来编圆。所以说我不擅长这个啊，他没精打采地想。鲁路修趴下身子，有一半身躯压覆在他身上，温热呼吸粗沉喷吐在他的颈间，许久没有进一步的言语或动作。

“在想什么呢？”朱雀没忍住问道。鲁路修压下嘴唇，柔软地蹭了下他的颈侧。

“我记得我咬过这里。很重，留了牙印，吸的时候还留了瘀斑。”鲁路修低声道，“你新陈代谢的速度有这么快吗？”

来了。朱雀无声地翻了下眼睑。不论是伤痕还是别的更容易消弭的痕迹，这就已经开始发现异常了。“那已经是三天以前的事情了。”他嘴上说，“只是淤血而已，不要因为你自己在受伤之后特别难痊愈就以为谁都这样。”

“哈。”鲁路修嘶哑地笑了一声，又在原处咬了一小口，“这算经验之谈吗？”

“你是在嫉妒吗？”

“我是。”

这样直截了当的回答有些出乎意料。朱雀皱起眉头，不赞成地摇晃了一下脑袋。“关于战争的经历没什么值得羡慕的。”他说。鲁路修从他身上滑开，侧躺到他的面前，伸手抚上他的颈项。

“然而不止是这样。”鲁路修低声道，“要紧的不是‘战争’，是‘经历’，朱雀……是‘你经历过的事情’。你拥有了我所不知道的经历，有那么多。有人可以陪在你身边，而那时我不在那里。”

那是一种过于年轻的懊悔口吻，如他所坦诚的那样，包裹着足够露骨的嫉妒。他的手掌抚摸过来，拨开宽松睡袍的前襟，解开腰部系带，然后穿入已被拉覆上的下摆内侧，掀起一道缝隙来抚摸交叠在底下的双腿。“你的身体，”他轻言细语道，“被调驯成这样的身体，替别的什么人诞下子嗣，拥有过我不曾知晓的体验……”他的指尖撬进朱雀的腿缝，越过软绵绵垂落的阴茎，拨开沉甸甸的阴囊，循着会阴部位钝重地搓摩过去，朱雀因此而敏感地喘息出声。

“……啊……”

“……被占据了，被改变了，”鲁路修的声音说，“战斗也好，伤痕也好，痛苦也好，欢愉也好……”他的动作还在继续，上身亲密地拱动到朱雀怀中，嘴唇轻啄着锁骨，手头则愈发不老实。他单手略微抬起另一人叠在上方的腿根，让原本紧密交叠的两腿间缝隙扩宽了，从而顺畅地探过另一面手掌，沿股缝下端探去，一路摸索到了臀瓣间还柔软豁开着的肉穴。

“……啊啊、嗯——嗯……”

朱雀因他略显粗暴的触碰方式而发着颤。刚被使用过的后穴挤进了修长指节，不怀好意地抠刮着内里湿软肿胀的肠肉，一路向着生殖道碾动过去。“……我知道我不该去过多在意，也无权对此感到不悦。”他听见对方说，“但我控制不住自己，朱雀。就像你说的那样——”

“……鲁路修、等，稍微——鲁路修……呃嗯……”

“——我会在你这里失控啊。”

前列腺被重重刮过，逼迫他的阴茎继续滴滴答答沥下稀薄体液。鲁路修贴在他颈窝里呢喃，旋即挪动了颅首所在的方位，嘴唇挨蹭了几下他的乳首，旋即将其包覆住，用力地吮吻在敏感肉粒上。插入后穴的手指用力翻搅着，时而挤压着他的敏感点，又忽然分张撑开穴道的前端，叫他身下一阵发凉，禁不住呜咽着请求对方待自己好些，也许别再这么做了、或干脆将别的什么填塞进去。鲁路修依然贴在他的胸口来回啃咬，好似在探索这具数次分娩过的身体是否拥有一些更为极端的变化。直至那两粒乳首都变得又硬又肿、朱雀也焦躁难耐地磨蹭起腿根，鲁路修才撑起身来，将朱雀的一条腿扳至自己的膝上。

他的指尖沾着精液和淫水混杂的湿迹，他随手在已经揉皱弄脏的睡袍衣角揩拭了一下。他将不知何时已然重新硬挺起来的性器操进另一人依然侧蜷着的身体，起先是在浅处小幅而快速地磨蹭，连续不断地撞击着前列腺，及至朱雀又一次倒抽着气抖动着高潮了，才就着不断绞紧的肉壁强行操开撞入深处。这样的干法顶得朱雀尖叫不止，意识游离间忍不住怀疑起对方是不是先于记忆而觉醒了某些身体上的遗留印象。鲁路修压着他的一条腿干到他小腹中一阵酸胀，而后暂时退出了他的身体，将他的两条腿一道抄起了。

朱雀迷迷瞪瞪地将小腿挂到对方肩上，接下来的俯冲似的捣干动作让他又痛又爽，颤栗感从被撬开的生殖道深入腹腔，浸过五脏六腑，顺沿脊椎一路攀爬至头顶。他无意识地大张着嘴，连唇角淌下涎液都浑然不觉。腔道内分泌出的淫水令他们的肉体交合伴随着黏腻湿滑的响动，让他听得清清楚楚，自己是怎样被深入使用、被疼爱关照的。他的腿根不断抽搐着，被粗物操弄的屁股高潮迭起，小腹贪婪地咽下更多来自对方身躯的热量。他暴露在外的短尾在身躯激烈碰撞间不受控地摇摆，在鲁路修顶嵌在他身体中射精时从对方的阴囊上扫动而过，惹得那双深邃紫眼危险地眯起了半分。

这一轮过后鲁路修还依依不舍地磨蹭着他的体内，停留在温暖腔穴内不愿离去，然而就在这时，两道铃声一齐响了起来，使得两人的动作同时顿住了。片刻后朱雀醒过神来，扭头看了眼钟点，无奈地叹了口气。

“到了喂食的时间了，我该去……”

他想坐起身，然而鲁路修还压着他的腿根没动。“C.C.不行吗？”鲁路修嘟囔道。朱雀看了眼他们还交合着的下半身，看了眼对方的脸，哭笑不得地摇了摇头。

“在我们两个都衣冠不整成这样的情况下，我觉得最好别额外叫别人来帮忙。”他提醒道，留意到鲁路修脸红了，“何况她早就甩手不干了，如果你留意到的话。现在，要么你替我去，要么先放我起来。”

 

鲁路修还算是明事理的，毕竟通常来说，在ZERO需要外出的时候，都是由闲在家没法自由出门的一方来照料那些没满周岁的孩子的。朱雀很快重获自由，他站起来，小心地整理好睡袍遮蔽起自己的身体，进厨房去冲泡奶糊和蔬菜粥。鲁路修在沙发上歇息了一阵，随后帮他分开盛放不同批次的幼崽们的食物，端进不算吵闹的育儿室，挨个放进迷你床栏隔开的空间避免互相抢食。年纪最大的那批再过一阵大抵就能开始尝试变作人形了，朱雀若有所思道。适应人躯状态下的行动又要费一番周折，而且幼崽们都变为人类孩童之后，时下的活动空间就不够用了。也许是时候考虑换一处更宽阔的住所了。

他兀自琢磨着，转去最小的五只幼崽一侧，预备给他们喂食奶液。这几个也差不多可以换更方便的喂食器了，如此一来可以减少大把麻烦。他正将一个带着浅浅斑纹的男孩抄在手里，忽然有一面手掌不客气地摸上了他的屁股。朱雀哼了一声，扭头对身边的那一人投去一记责怪眼神，但没有出口制止他不安分的举动。

很快那番举动的过分程度就变本加厉了，落在臀瓣上的揉捏逐渐变作蹭入臀缝的搓摸，隔着单薄的柔软织料勒出圆润曲线间的低洼处。鲁路修搓按着他的尾根，又探在他腿股间自下而上挪移手指，顶在湿湿软软的肉穴边缘用力磨蹭。

精液会漏出来的。朱雀想提醒一句，又觉得自己真要说出来还指不定对方会作何反应。他尽力维持着手头动作的平稳，喂完一只幼崽后悄悄向旁挪了一步，预备喂食下一只，结果鲁路修的指尖狠狠顶到了他尽力缩紧的肉穴中，将穴眼给顶开了。行走与站立令原本射在腹中的液体沉坠下来许多，这会儿状况已经相当不妙了，再遇上这样的作弄——朱雀呻吟了一声，只得更加用力地夹紧腿根。

大概在喂到第三只时，鲁路修贴上了他的身后，隔着衣裤与睡袍用鼓胀的下体轻轻磨蹭起他的股缝，鼻息压到他颈间贪婪地深嗅着他的气味。年轻气盛的占有欲，或者对于分娩过的个体在进行哺育行为时自然而然流露出的母性情态产生了更浓厚的依赖感，又进一步将此转化为更多情欲。要这么说的话，朱雀想，你倒也露出过那种情态，在那两个重种的孩子诞生之后……不过这会儿你并不记得那些事，那两个孩子也暂时寄养到别处去了。他恍神了一小会儿，回过注意力来发觉自己的情况不太妙。他的身体中流窜起另一股潮热，他的股穴中不受控地漏出一小部分先前射入的液体以及更多淫水，他的阴茎也半勃了，拜来自于鲁路修绕到他身前的指尖的轻柔爱抚所赐。

余下的喂食过程变得更为艰难，在鲁路修开始舔舐他的耳根时，朱雀终于忍不住哀叫了一小声。他依然没有喝止对方，只是尽可能平稳快速地喂完了最后两只幼崽。鲁路修将滴管从他手头抽走时，朱雀稍微缓了口气，扭过头去反应迟滞地望着对方将多余物件搁上了置物柜，旋即面向他抄起了胳膊。“……你都不会生气的吗？”鲁路修沉着脸问。朱雀茫然地眨了眨眼，一时没有会过意来。

“什么？”他反问道，“为什么？”

“我是在这里，就在你和某个人诞下的子嗣旁边，对你做这种事。而且那些孩子还没满周岁吧？”鲁路修咕哝道，“我觉得这已经算是比较严重的猥亵和冒犯了。”

“……是吗，你是会在意这种事的性格呢。”朱雀说，好笑于一点似曾相识的感触，“你会在意，但你还是会做。其实跟一开始就乐在其中也没什么区别。”

那双漂亮的深紫眼睛变得更加晦暗了，当中隐约竖立起危险的兽瞳形状。“别说你不在乎。”鲁路修低声道，“我可不觉得你这么快就彻底走出来了。”

“我确实没有。”朱雀坦然道，“大概也很难做到了。”

“但你会跟我做爱。”鲁路修说。

“但我会跟你做爱。”朱雀答道，“这并不矛盾。”

他仰起头，任鲁路修接近自己，径直扯开了他的衣带。他被推搡着贴上关拢的房门，趴在门板上喘息着等待，片刻后原本用于裹身的衣袍便堆叠到脚边，而鲁路修的手掌掰开了他的臀瓣，拇指顶起他下意识夹紧的短尾，让他股间潮湿狼藉的模样被看得一清二楚。感受到背后炙热的眼神与呼吸，朱雀的小腹不受控地抽动了一下，身下肉穴又漏出一小股精液。很快他身后的人又压住了他的身躯，握着他的腰将性器送进泥泞之地。

就在年幼的子嗣们所安歇的房间，温暖而溢着乳香，隐约可闻进食的响动与轻微的喷嚏声，在那些除去本能嗅探得来的亲长气味之外还未开始记事的孩子们近旁。你的子嗣，朱雀想，在你所不知道的时间里、我为你诞下的……然而对当下的你来说又是怎样的呢，以为自己正在做什么侵犯别人的背德之事吗？

但你还是做了。少去了立场相异的顾忌，甚至少去了对死亡终末的顾忌，纯然热情而傲慢地侵占着你想要拥有的事物，你以为自己错失过的……我。他为这古怪的现状而发笑，毫无阻隔地顶干在他体内的力道加重了，撞击得他身前的门板砰砰作响。某一刻他陡然察觉到了体感上的变化，那根操开他的肉棒表层好似浮起了一些属于兽类的肉刺，这部分的失控表现在之前也发生过，因而他不过是含糊抱怨了几声。

“……嗯……”他在并未停止的抽动中吃痛蹙眉，“……那个、啊，稍微有点……”

鲁路修没有停下，尽管他这次应当已经知道发生了什么。是在无声地宣泄或控诉什么，或是想要求证底线的存在，或是单纯地想让他留下的记忆更为深刻，朱雀不得而知。但没关系，朱雀想，这样能令你满足的话，你便做吧。反正我不会因此而留下更加长远的伤痕，反正我不会是率先退避的一方。

带着肉刺的阴茎碾得他的身体阵阵抽痛，撑涨在他腹中时让他视野都有些模糊。被粗暴刮过的内壁将一部分残留在壁道里的精液吐了出去，让他在疼痛中颤栗，让他疲累地迎来高潮又跌回敏感脆弱的低谷，如此再三往复直至迎接到新一轮的浇灌。他的阴茎在腹中酸软堆叠下失控地漏出一小股尿液，他咬紧牙关倒抽着气，有人用指节蹭过他的眼尾，擦拭掉一点儿溢出的泪渍。他的足趾紧紧蜷着，他将前额抵在门板上匀气，他始终没多说出一句用于拒绝的话。而鲁路修沉默着扳过他的身体，抬起他的下颌攫住他的嘴唇。在他们接吻的时候，朱雀昏昏然张着双眼，恍惚望见明亮兽瞳，耳畔则隐约回响起了猛兽的低沉咆哮。

 

“重种的嗅觉都是很敏锐的哦。”C.C.说，“还是说你真的有自信瞒过鲁路修？”

在鲁路修留在房间里收拾残余痕迹时，朱雀回到起居室中，发觉那魔女正蹲坐在地毯上，一脸若有所思地注视着面前的几小块液渍。他在她问话时疲惫地仰倒到坐垫上，占据了整面长沙发，将清洗过身体后新换上的干净睡袍裹紧了。

“说实话，没有。”他答道，“谎言只能起到一时的效用，对我或者他来说都是一样。”

“那你是在等什么，等待他主动出击吗？”C.C.嗤笑道，“认真的？等待猎食者的族裔来先一步行动？下场通常都会很惨的，别说我没提醒你。”

“我知道。”朱雀说。

他直愣愣地望着天花板，莫名感到身上有些发冷。魔女走近他，青碧发梢先于姣好脸孔扫入他的视野范围。她怜悯似地垂落一只手，抚摸了两下他的面颊。“你还真是喜欢自讨苦吃。”她轻柔道，“这方面倒是跟他很搭。”

“确实是。”朱雀缓缓答道。

C.C.搬开他的胳膊，在他腰侧硬行挤出了一小点座位空间，挨着他坐下了。她拉过他的手背，隔着用于遮障的绷贴描摹一个藏起的纹印形状。“姑且一问。”她轻声道，“你是在担心他会恨你吗？”

“不。”朱雀说。他仍然看着上方，毫无迟疑地给出自己的答案。“我在担心他不够恨我，然后他就一定会把矛头对准自己。他会不满意自己设计的剧本出现差错，他可能离开，可能继续尝试赴死。无论他怎么选择，我都不会认为他所做的是错事。我能够理解他的想法，而且施加给我的惩罚不该被撤除，我只是不想……”

他闭上眼。

“……再失去他一次了。”

他抽回手掌，沉浸在黑暗中抱紧自己的手臂。为什么呢，他想，是什么让自己变软弱了呢。奇迹一般寻觅回的些许温存或者，已经存在于世的、亲手抚育过的子嗣。本不该这样的，不论是期许奇迹的机会或者奇迹本身都不是他能够拥有的东西。可是为什么呢，他抱紧自己以求减轻那古怪寒冷的时候，分明清楚地知道自己是在贪恋某个人的体温。

“真差劲啊。”他喃喃道，“我明明决定好了，常人的身份，常人的情感，不再需要的事物都该舍弃了，就连血脉牵绊也……我现在又是在做什么呢。真差劲啊。”


	18. Cr. 5.8

“我在认真考虑。”鲁路修说。

“什么？”朱雀问。

“跟你求婚。”鲁路修一本正经道。

朱雀被茶水给呛住了。他听见C.C.装模作样地摔上门板的动静，他敢说她一定留了道门缝来偷听。等等，什么。他满腹疑问，在拍打着胸口顺过气来之后茫然地从桌几前方抬起头来。鲁路修正盘坐在地毯上，膝边爬满了闻闻嗅嗅到处拱动的小兔团子，看上去比他更像是个合格的家长。那双深邃漂亮的紫眼睛里一片沉静，看上去竟然还挺认真的。

当然了，鲁路修本来就不是会拿这种事来开玩笑的人。正因如此朱雀才加倍头痛。他的手指从眉骨沿眼窝滑到鼻梁两侧，用力地按了一按。“——你真的没有什么恋爱经验，是不是？”朱雀哀叹道，“为什么你会直接跟当事方讨论这件事啊？”

“搞个惊喜或者意外或者突然袭击又有什么用呢。就算一时脑热地答应了，事后冷静下来会后悔的话依然没有任何意义。”鲁路修说得心平气和，“还是直接商量比较好，不管是在哪个环节没有达成共识都可以当面说出来。要是想正式步入婚姻，就应该从拟定计划的时候开始进行有效交流。”

朱雀一阵哑然，不知道该说这种行事风格太鲁路修了还是太不鲁路修了。高效率，结果论，实践主义，然而步子好像迈得有点太大。“我没说要答应。”他说。鲁路修把爬上膝头的几个毛乎乎的小姑娘抄进了臂弯，抱着她们晃起了胳膊。

“你是未婚状态，对吧？”鲁路修不紧不慢道，“所以我有平等追求你的权利。相比起别的我知道或不知道的个体而言，我们之间还有那么一点来自过去的情谊存在，而且已经在某种程度上确定了肉体关系。”兔崽们在他的臂弯里晃动着耳朵，似乎玩得很高兴。另一些没有轮到摇摇乐机会的小家伙们簇拥过来，鲁路修从容地用一批换了下一批。“不论你是否会答应，起码我完全有理由提出这个建议。”

“不，不是这个问题。”朱雀小声说。事情是怎么发展到这一步来的？鲁路修不该先小心翼翼地提出要在性以外的方面确立一段更为正式的关系，从约会开始一步一步摸索过来，过个一年半载再考虑结婚以及跟他一起养孩子的问题吗？但鲁路修说得也有道理，既然彼此算得上是知根知底——朱雀心虚地将目光垂到了地毯上，专注地看着几个落单的小毛球——而且这种在屋子的各个角落胡搞的生活已经持续了一阵子了，再加上双方都对彼此的身体契合度表示满意，似乎越过一些过渡阶段直接看向结果也不是不行。我还以为你在某些方面的观念会再保守一点就是了，朱雀闷不做声地想。虽然他们过去的所作所为实在和保守二字挨不上边。

“所以你是想拒绝吗？”鲁路修追问道，“能让我听听你的理由吗？”

“……你太乱来了。”朱雀说，“我需要慎重考虑一下再妥善处理。”

他倒进了沙发靠背，抓过一个软垫塞进了怀里。他把它勒得很紧，如果羽绒会说话，他八成会从自己的臂弯里听见尖叫声。事实上他自己差那么一点点就要尖叫起来了，全靠在面具底下当班的这段时间练出来的沉稳才控制住了自己的胸腔和喉咙。鲁路修又哄完了一批小兔崽，换了第三批在手臂间摇晃。

“好的。”鲁路修自顾自地说了下去，“那么，在你考虑的过程中，我来说说我的具体打算，你可以判断一下是否合适。你这边的情况是，需要你来照料的亲生儿女共计十七个，赡养费用由你全额负责，而你很不巧地坐在一个虽然相对自由但某种意义上可能也是全年无休的职位上，这可以让你不愁经济开支方面的问题，也让你在另一方面比较难办——看管和教育。”他周围响起几声带着奶音的嗝，还有一些咿咿呀呀的无意义的单音。幼生期的兔崽们在能够现出人形之前通常都不太吵闹，像这样尝试发声更多地是在表达欢喜。鲁路修理所当然地被他们包围在中间，在摇完最后一批小家伙之后泰然自若地挨个儿抚摸过去。“如果去年以来的世界形势发展变化和你所扮演的角色都如你所说，你现在还不放心对别人卸下面具来吧？大概也不放心将孩子交到他们手中。血脉牵绊会成为你的弱点，ZERO不能轻易将弱点暴露于人前。”

他抬起头来，目光变得锐利异常。朱雀不知该说些什么，只得顺着他的话头含糊地应了一声“嗯”。鲁路修必然是在打什么主意，但朱雀暂时无法得知内因与实情。他站起来，怀里还抱着一只毛色纯黑的兔团子，就这么迈步向朱雀靠近了。“至于我嘛，按照你的说法，在女皇坐稳位置之前都不适合外出，藏在这里才比较安全。仔细想来这不就是变相软禁吗。”鲁路修轻快地说。他仿佛意有所指，又在朱雀浑身紧张起来时轻巧地一笔带过。“既然我没办法离开，又不好意思让你白为我提供衣食住行，当然还是帮你承担一部分照管幼崽的工作为好。截至目前为止，我们确实是这么做的，但他们迟早会成长到普通的喂养和陪玩能够满足的限度之上。孩子们之间最大一批和最小一批的年纪相差不超过一岁，学龄前教育可以放在一批做……”

他认认真真地罗列了一大堆可以排在清单上的事项。朱雀听得头昏脑胀，不禁怀疑起对方虽然声称要好好商议、实则还是想把自己说晕了再哄得只能向他点头。不得不说鲁路修的规划还算挺有条理的，而且考虑得比他要周全。如果他们当前的相处模式不是由一个谎言所构建起来的，朱雀就很难想象自己会说“不”的缘由了。

然而没有什么“如果”。他掐了自己的大腿一把，让自己尽可能地保持清醒。“……综上所述，我已经拟好了这些我觉得可行的计划，是否要采用就取决于你了。”鲁路修已经走到他面前，低头俯视着他。黑毛的小家伙也从他的臂弯里探出了脑袋，一对圆眼睛清澈又无辜。“我的意思是，我愿意跟你一起承担养育他们的职责。”鲁路修深呼吸了一次，双眼闭拢又睁开，里边仍是一片沉稳，“在进行这番提议之前，我确保我已经考虑过了方方面面的潜在问题，并愿意接受随之而来的未知风险。”

“但是……”

“如果你觉得现在还处在，呃，事业上升期之类的阶段里，或者近期还不会拥有与谁立下誓约的打算，也不用急着给我回应。毕竟我们都才年满十八。”他补充道，“反正我短时间内也不会离开。在你愿意给出答复之前，我都会一边悉心照料好你的子嗣一边耐心等候的。”

太深情了，太认真了，好过头了，再搭配上那张英俊的脸，杀伤力简直呈几何倍数飙增。换成一个涉世不深的毛头小子来，这会儿大概已经感动得一塌糊涂就差现场以身相许了。然而过去跟鲁路修打交道的经历能让人学会一件事，就是他表现得愈是专注诚挚胜券在握，他暗地里打的鬼主意就愈多。“我得想想。”朱雀咕哝道，翻了个身准备先从鲁路修面前逃走一小会儿。他起身时手臂被拉住了，白皙漂亮的一只手，力道也不大，却给了他被兽爪袭身般的危机感。

“朱雀。”鲁路修温柔地唤他，面上看不出任何异样情绪，“单是能够帮忙抚养你的子嗣这件事，对我来说已经足够幸福了。即便他们身上并不具备我的血脉。”

他在说最后一句话时咬字很重。朱雀僵硬了片刻，无声地点了点头，旋即抽走手臂、大跨步地远离了沙发，躲回了自己的房间。这次是他把门板摔出了一声巨响，而且确保它在身后上了锁。然后他腿脚一软，背后贴着门就这么滑坐下去，重重墩在了地板上。

按说应该躲在另一间房的C.C.从他的床上爬了起来。朱雀一点也不意外地看着她，这个看热闹不嫌事大的魔女似乎已经快笑抽过去了。他叹了口气，把胳膊叠在了屈起的膝头上，随后没精打采地垂下了脑袋。

 

“感觉如何？”C.C.兴高采烈地问他，“说真的，感觉如何？兴奋得快晕过去了？想要就地倒下开始蹬腿？”

你才是兴奋过头了，朱雀腹诽道。“我觉得有点，”他想了想，“似曾相识——我是指先套牢孩子再套牢我这种做法。”

“真的吗？”女人的声音里渗入了怀疑，“我觉得你明明是在主动邀请他来套牢你。”

朱雀对她的看法不予置评。他搓了搓自己的头发，把它们弄得更乱。“至少他能帮忙带孩子。”他嘀咕道，“我在这方面真的还是个新手。”

“你都生了三胎了，亏你还好意思说自己是新手。”C.C.不客气地指出，“你是一天没有真的结束未婚状态一天就不愿直面自己年纪轻轻就跟人搞大了几次肚子的事实吗？”

朱雀泄了气，低头看着自己平坦的小腹。“我的肚子又没有很大。”

“这根本不是重点。”C.C.说。

的确不是，朱雀想。他又用力揉了揉自己的脑袋，随后压着膝头慢慢站了起来。“好吧，我说实话。”他低声说，“感觉不太对劲。”

“因为你不想在他的记忆不够完整的情况下接受他的求婚？”C.C.问。

“有这方面的原因在。”朱雀说着，没忍住苦笑了一下，“他自己也说了，可能会在事后感到后悔。”

会感到后悔的不会是知情者，而必然是做出了会与本心相悖的抉择却不自知的一方。若是自己把那些话语所构建出的图景全都当真了，将一腔真心都投入进去，在真相被披露的那一刻来临时，鲁路修会意识到这企图获得安宁幸福的诉求是多么虚妄，届时他们两个都会受伤。朱雀抵着门板站直了，长长吁出一口气，这才摇晃着向前迈了一步。“还有呢？”C.C.又问他。她的目光平平淡淡，叫人解读不出情绪。先前那点兴奋劲儿已经从她脸上消失了，现在他所面对的是一个阅事足够丰富的经验者。她当然看得出他在顾虑什么。

“还有。”朱雀咬住齿关，片刻之后才吐出一口气，“别人也就罢了，鲁路修嘛……他当然不介意为了让我动摇而拟定一个万全的计划。他应该是真心的，但那又如何呢。他从来都不介意利用自己的真心。”

“这种推论是不是太伤人了？”

“恰好相反。”他摇了头，“我完全尊重他不择手段地来试探我的意愿，这说明他还是我所熟知的鲁路修，而没有成为会让我感到陌生的别的什么人。再说了，作为选择欺瞒的代价，这是我应得的惩罚。”

会被刺痛的只有自己罢了，他想。只有那么一下，轻轻地掠过心尖，叫他意识到眼下的一切愿景都不会是长久的。他掐住自己覆了绷贴的手背，肩膀垮了下去，沉默许久后猛地抽了口气，向前多迈了几步。

“倒是你，”他轻声说，“你又知道了什么呢？”

他膝盖一抖，身体前倾栽倒在床沿。他感到疲倦，它们沉睡在他的四肢百骸中，让他每多说出一句谎言都变得更加不堪重负一些。他将侧脸压在床铺上，留出正常呼吸的空间。有一面手掌贴上他的脸颊抚摸，比鲁路修的手更加柔软，力道也更克制。

“他提过一次。”C.C.说，“他想见娜娜莉了。”

他提到的大概不止是这个，朱雀想。他当着你的面吐露了多少怀疑？向你求证时你又是否如实相告了？该问的问题到了嘴边，还没滑出来就被咽了回去。“好。”末了朱雀只这么轻轻应了一声。魔女拨弄着他的一缕鬓发，弄得他有点痒。

“不打算再进行无谓的挣扎了吗？”她问。

“鲁路修已经把话说到这一步了，再不跟他摊牌就是我不知趣了。”朱雀说。他回想着那个人咬得很重的、像是在警示的那句话，哼出一声闷笑，将脸埋进了床单。“他也有很长时间没见到由他亲自诞下的那两个孩子了吧……这算不算是他计划之外的变数呢？也该让他们团聚一次了。”

“ZERO。”C.C.叫他。是在提醒或是安慰，是在惋惜或试图阻止。你会表现得这样体贴还真稀奇啊，朱雀想。他让视野闷在暗处，意识到自己早就察觉到了，自己的做法与紧攥着一根几乎已经断裂却又被系了一道的绳索、徒劳地希望它能将自己救出深渊无异。

“没事的。”他低声说，“我是从命运手里偷来了一段能够称得上幸福的时间。即使我不想迎来结局，但事已至此，无论怎样发展都不过是我咎由自取罢了。”


	19. Cr. 5.9

太阳、月亮和塔莉娅，他说。

他将蔽体的衣物脱下了。从颈间的第一颗纽扣起始，解开衬衣，从肩头拂去，将没有疤痕的胸膛袒露出来。指节滑至腹下，将外层的衣物和绷紧的底裤一并褪至膝弯，与棉袜一齐踩脱在地。他从胡乱堆叠的衣物间迈出来，就像丢弃了用以维持平静表象的壳。你知道并非童话的故事是怎样讲述的吗，朱雀？他微笑着，一手贴合了自己的小腹，一手轻轻点在唇尾。没有赐福和诅咒，没有真爱之吻，沉睡的公主在梦境中诞下了进犯者的后裔。一对漂亮的孩子，因饥饿而吮吸她的手指，这才叫她从深眠中醒来。

不是一个多么浪漫的故事，着重于荒诞而非爱情，供听者发笑而非令人为之感动。他赤裸着向床铺走去，对着沉默地僵立在一旁的男性伸出手，这回是由他来递出一个邀请了。枢木朱雀只字未言，头一下没有被拉动，仿佛已经从头至脚都化为了一块磐石。鲁路修顿住脚步，挽过他的臂弯，踏在他的足尖上亲吻他，从他的嘴唇间捕捉到细微的震颤。

告诉我吧，鲁路修说，或至少先回答我一个问题——你准备向我坦白了吗？

 

娜娜莉是在周末的时候出现在大门口的。说是“周末”，其实也没什么特别的。ZERO该出门去的日子不管哪天都是照常离家，该休息的日子哪怕是寻常人的工作日也是闭门不出。对于不管在哪天都没有出行自由的鲁路修而言，就更没有刻意区分的必要了。在位的女皇陛下坐在轮椅里，C.C.推着她进了门厅，然后是起居室。她的膝腿上睡着两只黑色的小家伙，皮毛油光水滑，轻轻打着特属于幼兽的绵软呼噜。

他们的出现印证了鲁路修的猜测。他在储物间里找到了一些没来得及扔弃的旧物，被咬过的玩具与被抓过的箱板。兔子并非不会捣蛋，但他们闹腾起来给周围留下的痕迹会是另一种样子。他们的板牙不会在毛绒玩具上戳出内芯的棉花，他们会在物体表层留下的爪痕也不会像鲁路修所发现的一样长而深。那几道印痕之间的距离比兔子的指间距要宽得多，倒是从另一重意义上让鲁路修感到眼熟了。

曾经有别的孩子待在这座房子里，种型与他相似或干脆是一致的，却在他醒来之前不知为何从这里消失了。稍作推敲大致可以得出几个缘由，好比说将食肉的重种与兔崽们混养在一起着实有些危险，要是在他们不明事理的年纪里发生了什么误食事件就连哭都来不及了。也可能是为了防止他过早生疑，亦或是某种可笑的补偿心理——让皇室的血脉全数流落在外还是有点不像样，不如让其中几个辗转一番后被当权者接在身边。

现如今他终于亲眼见到了那一度消失的幼崽，两只待在娜娜莉身边时分外乖巧的小黑豹。在初见时显得有些震惊的娜娜莉逐渐缓过神来，一手一个抱着他们躬下身，让他们轻轻跳到地面上。鲁路修蹲下身去，轮流揉了揉他们的小脑袋。他碰到他们的皮毛时，一种与他抚摸那些兔崽们时相似的亲近感自心底升起，且程度更胜一筹。

“卢卡斯和莉奥诺拉都很听话，没给我添太多麻烦。”娜娜莉说，“亚瑟也很喜欢他们。”

那两个名字应该是他首次听闻，却仿佛触到了他心底的一根弦，叫他觉得“本应如此”。鲁路修垂下眼睛，注视着体型略小一点的小姑娘在他掌心亲昵地蹭着脑袋。“是吗，那就好。”他轻声说，“他们看上去健康又漂亮，你把他们照料得很好。你是说他们和亚瑟相处得不错吗？那朱雀也会高兴的。”

“再好不过了。”朱雀在一旁出声道。鲁路修深呼吸了一次，将莉奥诺拉给抱了起来，举到朱雀面前，沉默而凶狠地撞上了他的目光。他们只对视了一瞬，朱雀就避开了他的眼睛。“你好啊。”他看着被举在半空的小黑豹说。小姑娘似懂非懂地发出呼噜声，朝着他挥摆了几下前肢。

鲁路修调整出一个微笑，在另一只幼崽绕着他的腿打转表示不满时弯腰将她放回了地面。朱雀向后退了一步，没有进行任何说明或自辩。他声称自己得去看看炖锅，正好给兄妹俩留出一点交谈空间。C.C.在半途跟上了他的脚步，随他一起穿过了走道。鲁路修目送他们离开，待到他们两人的背影都暂时消失了，他才回过头来，重新看向自己的小妹妹。

娜娜莉正在好奇地打量爬了一地的小兔子。经过一段时间的审视之后，他们把那对双胞胎给围了起来，大胆地扒拉着他们的腿脚和尾巴，其中几个甚至顺着尾巴爬上了他们的背。莉奥诺拉很快乖乖趴下了，卢卡斯还倔强地迈了几步路，随后就因为负重太多而“嗷”一声哭了起来。鲁路修躬身拍了拍他的脖子，谨慎地盯着他的嘴以防他开始乱咬乱吃。小家伙一时间似乎只在忙着哭，他的同胞妹妹晃晃悠悠地爬过来，探出一段粉色的舌头舔了舔他的脸。

以朱雀对猫科生物的狂热程度，看到这一幕指不定会心脏病发。鲁路修先是冒出这个想法，又因自己不知为何会产生这种认知而陷入了几秒的困惑。他留意到有几只花斑兔在啃那小伙子的耳朵，遂沉下脸来挨个儿拎起后颈把他们分开了。他做得相当顺手，也没对突然多出的双胞胎表现出什么疏离感。他用余光留意到娜娜莉的表情变了几道，定格在一个小心翼翼的微笑里。

“朱雀说你……忘记了一些事情。”她低声道。

“是啊，我不太记得我究竟是怎么失去意识的了。”鲁路修说，“除此之外一切都好。”

他语气平和，没有在她面前就他已经知道的那部分隐瞒与欺骗而进行控诉。娜娜莉将双手叠在膝头，手指微微攥紧了。她吁出一口气，再开口时依然让一抹笑意浮在唇角。“我还真是被吓了一跳。”她说，“之前朱雀突然联系我，说有两个小麻烦需要托给我照管的时候，我原以为一对双胞胎就是极限了，没想到这……唉。幸好有上一次的冲击作为铺垫，不然我大概会在进门的时候就直接昏过去。”

别说是你了，我在刚见到他们的时候都很冲击。至少在当前有限的记忆里如此。鲁路修这么想着，不作声地撇了撇嘴。“至少他们在这个年纪还挺可爱的。”他说。

“是啊。不过要是再长大一些的话，应该就会变得很吵了。”娜娜莉感慨道。这确实是个问题，等到他们长到差不多能够化为人身的年纪，一大窝孩子能制造出的噪音就能把屋顶掀翻了。希望他们能在那之前学会安静守礼。即使已经充分做过心理准备了，鲁路修还是有点犯怵。他低下头，恰好看见几只毛色较浅的小兔围在娜娜莉脚边蹦跶，遂拎起其中两只送到了她的膝头上。“哎呀，谢谢。”娜娜莉说，动作轻缓地将他们抱在了腿面上，揉了揉他们的脑袋。

两只小兔很快就温顺地蹭起了她的手，用前爪扒拉她的指节。“他们很喜欢你。”鲁路修说。娜娜莉将眼睑垂下了一半，嘴唇轻轻抖动了一下。

“我很荣幸。”她说。

“我也很想念你。”鲁路修又说，让自己的口吻维持在相对轻松温和的限度里，“这么长时间都没能见到你，我本来还挺担心的。看样子你把自己也照管得不错啊，娜娜莉。”

他的小妹妹将头垂得更低了，长发自肩后滑落了几绺。鲁路修将手掌放在她的肩头，他们各自都安静了几秒，随后年轻的女皇轻轻吸了下鼻子，脸颊上多了两道泪痕。

“我本来以为，”她说，“会再也见不到你了。”

鲁路修向她俯身，任她蓦地勾下他的脖子，用力地抱紧了他。她的双眼能够视物了，她的手臂也比他想象中要有力。她的身体在微微发抖，鲁路修揽住她的背，抚摸着她的长发。他感到有些难过，仿佛听见了更为尖锐悲恸的哭声，刺在他的耳畔，渗入他的心底盘旋回荡。要说她这副态度是足以致人长期昏迷的事故所致，也不是说不过去，然而或许是血脉相连的缘故，鲁路修在贴近她时就隐约获得了真正的答案。

他的思绪变乱了。这不是他对枢木朱雀的说法生疑的头一日，但在他亲眼见到能够帮助他完成推论的因素时，他反而感到困惑了。所有的异样端倪都指向了一个可能的结果，对于他来说应当是已经发生过的往事。一整段过去被截断了，掩埋进了暗不见天日的地方。他当然会对此感到恼火，他会对任何企图摆布自己生活的人感到恼火——甚至是他自己。

“应该由我来感谢你。”他的眼睑颤了一颤，还是在面上维持着平静，“女皇陛下难得能抽出空来见我一面，我感到非常荣幸。”

他亲吻了娜娜莉的前额，内心暗叹着抱歉。假若你曾经为我哭过，那么你今后就不该流下更多眼泪了。“装模作样。”娜娜莉说。她用一面手背揩过眼睛，声音里已经透露出被他假正经的措辞给逗乐了的迹象。她松开另一条手臂的时候已经恢复了镇静，嗔怪地瞪了他一眼。

“别客气。”鲁路修说。他比照着记忆中得以保全的部分，在微笑中多增添了几分真心实意。“你长大了呢，娜娜莉。”

 

女皇陛下在这里逗留了大半天，旁观了他们给一大窝兔子进行喂食和身体清洁的过程，阻止了几次不同种的幼崽们之间的打闹事件，将屋子里的气氛调和得很好，却又在一些眼神相遇的无声处制造了另一些麻烦。待到享用过丰厚的晚餐后，她才提出要离开。C.C.送她和两只小豹子一起出了门，之后发讯息到朱雀的手机上说她打算去看晚场的电影再去泡酒吧，不用费心等她回来了。朱雀念完她隔空送来的明示，屋子里便陷入了沉默。之后他们各自行动，完成了清扫和归整工作，把孩子们哄进围栏床睡觉。鲁路修将起居室的灯关上了，独自在黑暗中坐了许久。他将手臂拦在腹上安静地收紧，他想起那对双胞胎望向自己时还未绽放出凶芒的、柔软清澈的眼睛。实际孕养那样一对孩子应当是怎样的感受呢，叫他们从身躯中抽取养分，随着一点点的成长逐渐夺去更多精力和对未来的期盼，然后在某一刻忽然离体而去，成为新的独立的生命。朱雀曾拥有过相同的体验吗，如今再来揣想是太过多余还是太迟了呢？他将手臂抱得更紧，任思绪浮游在模糊的亲近感与不真切的记忆虚像之间。

他在谎言中活了多久，如今他又是在面对另一个了。他起了身，简单洗浴，走近卧房，推开没有上锁的门。站在床边的男人沉默地注视着他，从他解开衣物的第一个动作开始，直至他们的嘴唇相接。“你准备向我坦白了吗？”鲁路修问。

“关于什么？”朱雀反问道。

一切，鲁路修想说。全部的真相以及你想隐瞒真相的理由。为什么不与我开诚布公？为什么决定独自咽下所有的秘密？他捧住对方的脸颊，让那双绿眼睛无法从自己的注视下逃开。“不如就从那两个孩子开始吧。”他说，“他们显然不是由你生下来的吧？”

“不好说。”朱雀的眼神闪烁了一下，“单从基因遗传的角度来说，我应该也不是无法诞下重种的后裔。”

“我不是在跟你讨论种型问题，朱雀。我只是发觉我对他们有点印象。”鲁路修直截了当地指出，“诞生于我，血脉相连，大概就是这么一回事了。”

他们被他抱起时，尚还幼小的身躯温暖而柔软。斑类的后裔在幼崽时期就比寻常的人类婴儿体魄更为强健，但他依然行动谨慎，不愿将他们弄伤半点。他们嗅着他身上的气味，仿佛基于本能一般依恋地向他怀里钻。与那些轻种幼崽不同，他们继承下来的是纯黑的皮毛，这在让他感到熟悉的同时似乎也把握到了另一些关键之处，譬如为何所有的兔子幼崽的混色也是同样的向纯黑过渡——他早该察觉到的。唤醒他的事物，来自无垢生命的触碰。沉睡的公主在某一刻必将醒来。

“如果依照你的说法，一年多以来的时间里我一直都在昏睡，这两个孩子从何而来？”他明知故问道，“是你趁我熟睡的时候动了什么别样的心思吗，国王陛下？”

现实有时不见得会比故事更荒诞。在睡梦中受孕，连分娩的痛苦都未能驱散的濒死的宁静，想要当作解释也未尝不可。但鲁路修知道真相并非如此，他想现实另有荒诞之处。他贴在对方唇间吐息，朱雀的肩膀开始颤抖了，抱住他的后背的双手亦是。“我做过错事。”朱雀说，神情中带着显而易见的痛苦，“不是这一件。”

他将双眼阖上了，这反应不能让鲁路修感到满意。“看着我，朱雀。”鲁路修命令道，“告诉我，你是在害怕吗？”

他的情人抿唇不语。他们之间与真相的间隔只剩下一层薄雾，只要再深入一重就能探询到他想要的答案。即使已经在脑海中勾勒出形廓，也比不上实际凝聚的记忆。鲁路修叹了口气，双手滑过对方的耳鬓，绕过脑后，小臂在背部交叠。他们的心跳贴近了，他捕捉到一丝异样的狂乱。找出它的含义。只差一步。

片刻之后他们一齐跌回到床铺中。鲁路修去脱朱雀的衣服，朱雀没有反抗。他给出的回应克制得近乎苛刻，很快就干脆像人偶般任人摆布了。鲁路修骑在他腰间，两个赤裸的人形平淡地交叠在一起，直至腰胯磨蹭与指尖触抚在皮肤上燎着热度，叫欲望的火花一路窜生而起。鲁路修握着身下的男性的阴茎，圈在手中把玩了一会儿，又将它按向腿股间的柔嫩皮肤。他没有太过冒进，只让那根东西的顶部抵在腿根处不断揉按着，有时让它稍微滑向更后方的股沟。他感到它在不断变硬，蛰伏在内的欲望形态也从柔软而不明确的变得坚实而分明。

朱雀在多数时候闭着眼睛，眼睑不断颤着，似乎依然不敢仔细看他，或只是不想与他目光相接。鲁路修试着俯下身去吻他，回忆着朱雀在邀请自己时的动作，让抹成空白的经验由近期的经历填补上一部分。他有些生涩地用股缝挨蹭着那根硬物，自己的阴茎则来回蹭着朱雀的小腹。“为什么不配合一点呢？”鲁路修问，抓住对方分毫不动的肩膀，“这在床上可算不上是什么优秀的表现。”

朱雀小幅而快速地摇了摇头，嘴唇拼读出的形状像是一个“不”。他想否认什么？是想说明自己并不是缺乏主动性只是还心存犹豫，还是本来就算不得一个优秀的情人？鲁路修没有耐心陪人猜谜，此时还没有。他用力咬了一口朱雀的肩颈交界处，略微向兽态转变的尖牙制造出了足够深的印痕。他在舌尖上尝到血，而朱雀的身躯绷紧了，在一声闷哼后鼻息变得更为急促，但依然一言不发。鲁路修腾出一只手去，忍着下腹燥热而抚摸起自己的后穴，自简单清洁过的入口处抠按进去。这比他想象的要怪异，但也没那么困难。

他有阵子没用屁股发过情了，打他从漫长昏睡中醒来之后，这还是头一回。从前的经历对他而言仍隔着一重迷雾，但他的身体好似还记得一些。打开穴口，缓缓搅弄，试着将身体催入渴求交媾的状态，直至生殖道间自然分泌出足量的体液。他的指尖翻出的声响愈发湿润，令他脸热，他注意到朱雀的性器也更加精神了。“我还以为你会对自己更诚实一点。”鲁路修嗤笑了一声以缓解自己的紧张感。他扶着朱雀的阴茎对准那已然润湿的穴口，深吸了一口气，循着懵懂的本能引导而沉下了腰。

——还是太快了。入口处的一圈肌肉没有得到充分的放松，扩张开的空间不够，那根硬物给紧紧绞住了，下压插入的过程也变得很难。然而鲁路修只是眉头一跳，便硬下心来继续操开自己的屁股。他的喘息声变得粗重，被外物撬开身体的感觉陌生又熟悉，混着钝痛与一点儿难以驱除的恐怖。他的腿根部开始发抖，而朱雀又开始摇头，唇形拼凑出请求，让他不要冒进、别伤到自己。鲁路修几乎能听见对方的心跳声，激烈到某一程度时就像要跃出胸腔离体而去一般。他们的身体嵌合得更紧，而鲁路修在喘息良久后稍微定下神来，看向了对方的颈项。

牙印消失了，本该被咬伤的部位只沾着些许没有被舔舐干净的血痕。鲁路修仿佛懂了些什么，他想当记忆的闸门被打开的那一刻，他便会知晓其中的意义。现在他只听见另一颗心脏在跳动，以及它的主人所发出的近乎悲泣的破碎声息。鲁路修忍耐着胯下的酸软，扶着膝腿颠动了几下身子，每一下都让嵌在他体内的东西愈发凶狠地凿进更深处。有些东西逐渐从他的身体里醒过来，将曾经刻骨铭心的疼痛还回他的印象当中。为了谁而受孕，在腹中存下种子，将幼小的生命培养成形，然后诞下他们——打开那腔道，从中取出与他血脉相连的一部分。那必然比此时的交合更为难熬，却也正是始于与时下他们的所作所为相类似的一幕。凿穿他的身体，叫他受苦，不止于这一处。不止于那一回。还有些什么，埋藏在胸腔里蠢动着。鲁路修猛地坐到了底，下半身在酸软中暂时动弹不得。他看见朱雀闭着眼，眼尾狭长处润出晶莹水泽。

“真奇怪。”鲁路修喃喃道，“会感到痛的明明就应该是我来着。”

他们一齐喘着气，鲁路修俯视着那张熟悉的面孔，试图从胸腔中刨出比柔软眷恋与失落悲哀更多的、更为鲜明的事物。他在稍微缓过劲来之后又努力地晃动起了腰肢，叫勃大的性器在湿滑的腔道内凿着、撞在自己久未享乐的部位中，某些认知变得愈发清晰，让他在一下又一下的顿落中呻吟着，混合了古怪的笑音。“朱雀。”他在还算能顺畅说话的坐落间歇中轻声呼唤，“朱雀。睁开眼睛，看着我。你在逃避什么？”

他又猛然俯下了身，贴着对方的颈项发出威慑似的低咆。他的肢端开始魂现，骨骼形状转变为猛兽的掌与爪，他让尖爪抵在对方的胸膛上，稍一用力就能破开皮肤刺穿血肉。他身下的轻种总算将双眼睁开一线，里头盈满了晦暗的悲恸，缓慢而持续不断地化为泪水溢出。

“如果你……”朱雀声音喑哑，“……又要离我而去了……”

鲁路修怔住了。他自以为这一桩性事除去叫平静的现状崩解之外充其量是有些自毁倾向在内，却没料想到这一点儿倾向性会将枢木朱雀的精神也推向深渊。还差一点，他意识到。距离击溃所有的谎言、获得完整的真相还差一点，若情热无法带给他全部，那么或许更为狠厉的把戏能奏效。他哼出一声鼻音，夹着那根阴茎使劲顿坐了几个来回，在一次下沉中叫它整根没了进去。他在那东西的顶端撞到脆弱敏感的生殖道末端时禁不住也激出了一些眼泪，他的身体在裹着钝痛的高潮中发抖，朱雀的精液又一次浇灌在他的腹中，这一事实好像将朱雀给吓坏了。

鲁路修将前额抵在对方的锁骨之间，试图平复下过快的呼吸。他的爪尖在朱雀的胸膛上挠出了白痕，不待渗出鲜血就悄然闭合了去。他听见对方在哭，没有过于明显的抽噎，但在发声时每一个字里都裹着低哑的哽咽。“……对不起。”朱雀说，“如果你能再多恨我一些就好了。如果你能……把我视为让你变得不幸的罪魁祸首，连执行你的命令这么简单的小事都无法完成的失败者，如果你……能够认清这是我的过错……”

……如果你愿意将一切都怪罪于我的话。

鲁路修慢慢爬起身，前肢按上对方的肩头，胯骨上抬到身体不再嵌合的高度。他想自己胸腔之中满溢而出的并非纯然的恨意，但他审视着眼前流泪不止的情人，发觉了什么对于此刻的枢木朱雀而言是必要的。不是为了减轻痛苦，而是为了让未尽的诅咒与软弱一并迎来终结，如同他所揣测出的、在某一刻忽然变得无比真切的他自己的末路。

他便勾下颈首，让自己回归到更为冲动的、难以遏制欲望的模样中去。朱雀随着他一同魂现了，仰躺在床的轻种将颈项暴露于他眼前，比之人类的形态更像是献给他的祭物。无人旁观，并非剧目，不需要利剑作为将气氛推向顶峰的道具，只需要最为原始的尖牙利爪，无论是撕裂还是刺穿，都是让汩汩流淌的生命与罪恶直接印刻在自己的体躯上。

于是身形颀长的黑豹张开了口，就像要在那脆弱的脖颈上咬合一般，沉默地贴近了他的猎物。


	20. Chapter 20

这样想来，他有些日子没体会过濒死的感觉了。

有那么一段时间，死亡不再是一样如影随形的东西。不是那个盘旋在军队底层的名誉不列颠尼亚人附近的威胁，一个命定的归宿，一类在他疲惫时可被选择的退路。有人将他与那道影子隔开了，然后用细腻温软的、有如泥沼般更为深暗的绝望注入他的胸腔。上回他体会到足以致死的危险是在什么时候？——在命定的退场之日，将身躯打碎又重组，让他的时间定格在那一刻。一个人的意识无法爆发出无穷无尽的潜力，不足以让他的前途变得一片平坦，也不能将致命危机从他身边驱赶开。

而若是他主观认定了自己不会死去，那道命令的功效就会弱化到似有若无的地步。所以当他让意识浸入一片黑暗之中时，他并不感到意外。哪怕阻断呼吸，打碎心脏，让浑身的血液都被冻结，他也总会从深眠中醒来的。因为他必须如此，因为他无法从自己的命途上逃开。所以他不感到恐惧，哪怕尖牙利齿正在撕开他的喉咙、刺穿他的气管，再用力一些就能将他的脖子给咬断。哪怕那真的很痛，寻常的生物在流尽血液之前就该因这份痛感而昏厥过去了。他闭着眼，又忍不住用残存下来的一点清晰意识去疑神疑鬼，以为时下的情境包括痛觉本身都是自己臆想出来的。他不是那类分不清梦境与真实的可怜虫，但这会儿他太累了，不愿再去深究自己正置身于何等荒诞的现实里。

血在流动，从伤口处涌出。这回不是由他自己的失常而造成的。宛如一种仪式，行刑者与受刑者的角色倒转了。他不感到恐惧，他感到满足，因他能感受到嵌合在血肉中的事物。鲁路修的欲望，鲁路修的温度，鲁路修的牙齿与尖爪的形状，褪去了温情与无害的表象，以征服者与猎食者的本貌而出现于他眼前。掠夺与给予并进，惩戒与嘉赏并行，即使在这狂乱迷醉的片刻过后，一切痕迹都会消湮无踪，它们也着实存在过了。

而存在本身必然意味着什么。

 

朱雀在一片苍白的浮光中睁开双眼。咽喉被利齿撕开的鲜明触感还沉淀在他的血肉里，但他已经不再感到痛了。他仰躺在灰镜似的地面上，茫然注视着上空飘浮的事物——仿佛是一幕又一幕正在播放的影像，被嵌合在画框中，陈列在无比遥远的地方。他眨动双眼时觉得自己的身体变轻了，或者他已经不再拥有实质化的形体，停留在此处的不过是他的魂魄。他变回人类的模样，肢端光洁无毛，手背皮肤处刻下了仿佛由鲜血勾勒而出的烙印。他抓住自己的脖子时意识到他还是赤裸的，他在他以为被撕开过的部位抹了一把，掌心中多出了一片尚未干涸的红痕。

“放心吧，你没死。”另一人的声音说，“我大概也没有。”

于是他抬起头，和他所熟悉的那双晶紫眼睛对上视线。鲁路修用手背抹去了唇角的血污，从表情来判断的话，他的心情显然不算好。当然了，恐怕他是头一次出于自己的意志做出这般堪称野蛮的行径，剥离了人的伪装而显露出纯粹的兽性。为此朱雀心下一阵歉然，即便事实证明这样的刺激对鲁路修行之有效，在唤醒了灵魂深处的凶性的同时也一并唤起了被封锁起来的其它事物，像是力量的本源，以及与其结合得难舍难分的、那些重要无比的记忆。现在凝视着他的不再是那个一无所知的少年人了，而毫无疑问是曾与他一起走向终末的……

“我不明白。”朱雀说。为什么他们的意识会在此相会？是力量的共鸣所造成的巧合，还是有一方在刻意引导，另一方也毫无保留地将自己的心给敞开了？他能感觉到的，盘旋于上空的、正在缓缓下落的，从四面八方向他们围聚而来的不止是鲁路修的记忆。他稍一扭头就看见了儿时的一个夏天，友人们嬉戏玩闹、彼此依恋而后分别。他从父亲的尸骸前逃开，此后却再也没能逃过不断重复的梦魇。他的记忆碎片与鲁路修的陈列在一起，他感到无数图景在眼前涌动，变得清晰又迅速黯淡。再没有什么是能够隐瞒的了，不论是一度向他坦白过全部秘密的鲁路修，还是在那之后选择了欺瞒的他自己。

“不明白的是我。”鲁路修说，“你把我关在笼子里又有什么用呢？——你知道我总能打破它的。”

他声音低缓，面容沉静，赤裸的身躯被苍白的光镀上清冷辉芒，像是一个不可触及的梦。朱雀甚至没有勇气主动向他伸出手去加以确认，是鲁路修站立起来，踱步走近，止步在他身前投以俯视。“你以为我是什么，幽灵吗？一旦想起自己死过一次的事实就会立即消失不见的那种？”鲁路修的声音里裹着一丝讥诮，“未免太看轻我了。”

“我当然知道你活过来了。”朱雀说。

“是吗，但我觉得你是在自欺欺人。”鲁路修说，“还是说独自抚养一大窝孩子这种事对你来说压力太大了？真要是这样也不奇怪。”

朱雀闭上了嘴。他自认还没被一大窝孩子弄到身心俱疲的程度，但他在苛待自己这件事上的标准总是和旁人不尽相同。另一方面，要说他是否会对未来感到迷惘，他总是会犹豫一番的，而那么些与他血脉相连的幼小的生命便是需要他去看护的未来的一部分。他惴惴不安地垂下眼睛，这回横竖是他理亏，那么他便不至于固守己见地与鲁路修大吵一架了，只需要安分地等候对方的数落。

“我在生气。”鲁路修说。

“我知道。”朱雀回答道。

“我生气是因为你不够信任我。”鲁路修的声音变低了，“如果你希望我对你保持真诚，扮演一个无垢的无辜者，自己却不够诚实，这实在不够公平。”

“嗯，我知道。”

“还有，不让我以本来的身份去关照孩子们也太过分了。”

“我很抱歉。”朱雀说。

他的手指掐住了自己的膝骨，头也垂得更低了。他听见叹息声，轻飘飘似被风拂来。“既然说到孩子们……”鲁路修慢慢说，“……你为什么会认为‘想要与谁一起活下去’这种愿望是自私的呢？你明明已经完全理解并接受那个Geass了。”

朱雀听懂了他的意思。不需要拥有太过沉重的罪恶感，毕竟说到底为自己而祈愿这件事本身就是不应被责怪的，何况“活下去”不仅是为了自身，于ZERO而言意味着更多责任，于时下的鲁路修而言至少也意味着一些需要被监护的小毛孩。很多事情尽管需要考虑的要素与加以解决的过程都会略显复杂，但对于鲁路修来说，他希望它们被导向的结果都很简单。既非错误的愿望，就有加以守护的必要，即使这对他来说不尽是件好事。

“我以为你，”朱雀低声说，“不会希望别人来破坏自己的计划。”

“即使是你？”鲁路修问。

“即使是我。”朱雀答道。

“你认为你的愿望对于ZERO而言是不正确的吗？”鲁路修又问。朱雀无言相应，咬了下自己的嘴唇。

他的脑袋垂得太低，只能让他勉强看见鲁路修的脚，最上也不过是小腿中段。然后他看见对方弯了膝盖，踞坐下来，让他们之间的距离缩减到略一倾身就能彼此相拥的地步。倘若他们是在意识浮游的虚实之间相会的，他所感受到的热量就是源自于鲁路修的灵魂了。他们的记忆边界碰撞在一起，叫他一阵头晕目眩。

“我们的计划在我实际死去的那一刻就已经完成了。”他听见那个人说，“鲁路修·vi·不列颠尼亚不复存在，战争和动乱都被遗留在过去。虽然我被你软禁在家没法出门，能够获知的情报也有限，但仅从我所知道的这部分来看，当前的时局发展正如你我所愿。”

“是的。”朱雀说。这是他没必要隐瞒的部分。事实上，在这样的境况下，他也无法再隐瞒任何事了。鲁路修挨得更近了，鼻息拂过他的额发。他的身体轻轻颤抖了一下，像是基于先前被撕裂血肉的残余恐惧而做出的本能反应。他知道不止是这样。

“所以你在害怕什么呢？”鲁路修问，“担心我在活过来之后把我自己视为最大的瑕疵吗？”

不，朱雀想。从某一刻开始，问题就从来就不在于你身上了。

“我做了错事。”他说，“我本该在那一刻与你一同死去的，而不是将你拉回人世间。”

他总算抬起眼睛。鲁路修的脸离他太近，他们的鼻尖差些撞在一起。他能看见对方黑色细密的眼睫，瞳孔周际一整圈瑰丽的深紫，此时显得平静、稳定而生气勃勃，却又因为过于完好无损而像是会一碰即碎的脆弱图幅。“我理解了你的愿望，我本应就这样带着全部的负担与职责独自走下去的……或许也不算是孤独，毕竟有那么些你留给我的念想陪着我。”朱雀接着说，“很久以后他们也会离我而去，那时我才会恢复到孤身一人的状态。但对于告别来说，这已经足够漫长了。然后我会迎来我真正的惩罚，丢失了一切，什么也没剩下。”

他轻轻笑了一声，心下却无悲无喜。在漫长的自我折磨结束之后，在坦诚相对的这一刻终于到来时，他反而全无主意了。他眨了下眼，从茫然心绪中抽离出一部分他仍然保有的认知，将它作为答案讲给鲁路修听。“想要与谁一起活下去，这种愿望对我来说太过美好了。”他低声说，“我从来都不值得拥有它。”

鲁路修叹了口气，抬起双手，朱雀这才意识到自己不知什么时候起已经垂下了变作兽形的耳朵。那对长耳被鲁路修握在掌间，力道柔和地摩挲了一小会儿，然后沿着它们的轮廓逐渐摸向敏感的耳根，指节钻进了他的头发。“若你想诅咒自己，那就做吧。”鲁路修说。在这样的距离下，朱雀甚至能看清他的牙尖上沾着些还未洗净的血污。“诅咒与祈愿从来都只得一线之隔。但你要知道，这愿望本身是无罪的。”

但他的微笑并不显得可怖。他笑起来时眼神沉静，会叫人忍不住想若是能多憎恶他一些、将此视为他坏心眼的伪装而不是想要沉溺进去就好了。朱雀想逃开眼神但失败了，他的脸廓被鲁路修捧了起来，叫他不得不去专心应对那双眼睛的凝视。“其实也可以说我是自食其果，所以你不必歉疚。”鲁路修又说，声音里裹进了一丝无奈，“将我的命令强加于你让你活下去，和被你与你替我延续下去的血脉唤回人间死而复生，对于当事人来说都是事与愿违。可既然已经发生了，就总是要接受的。你已经与你自己和解了，我也不能认输。”

“事到如今来说这个吗？”朱雀喃喃道。

他在与鲁路修争论的时候往往不占上风，除去对方主动想要被他问责的时候。现在他只能茫然瞪着近在咫尺的那双眼睛，褪去了不祥的光彩，也一并失去了无罪者的澄澈。从坟墓中苏醒，从天堂与地狱的缝隙间归来，而在这一刻全神贯注地凝视着他。“何况我也无法再轻易死去一次了。”鲁路修说，自眼角舒开更为柔软的笑意，“我还能怎么办呢，我可是都替你制定出详细的育儿计划了。哪怕你认为选择这样的生活太过自私，事实也并非如此——好歹有作为父母的职责要我来与你一同承担呢。”

朱雀试图摇摇头，但鲁路修的双手固定着他的脑袋，让他不过是在对方的掌心里蹭了蹭。这让他更为泄气。“我以为事情不至于这样容易。”他小声说。

“你管这叫容易吗？”鲁路修的声音变低了，“放弃从来都不比接受更加困难。”

当然了。当然鲁路修会说这种话，当然朱雀记得他们是如何在一步又一步的妥协中走向那一个结局的。他无法逃开那道目光，只得自己闭上眼，试图让自己不至于选在这种时候又一次丢脸地掉泪。这回不是因为即将失去，而是因为失而复得——假若这是被允许的。有一个谨慎而柔软的吻落在他的唇角上，然后是猫舌舔舐般粗糙温暖的触感，一个兼具亲昵、强调地位与示好意图的动作。

“你知道吗，”鲁路修又说，“我以为你才是会直接发火并说明一切的一方，而不至于在捏造过谎言后向我道歉。”

“也许这说明我已经适应ZERO的身份了。”朱雀说。他听见一阵轻笑，然后捧在他面颊下方的手掌挪开了，他的鼻子上挨了一记捏。

“真可惜，我还指望我给你留下的是更为积极的影响呢。”鲁路修说。

还是有些不同的，朱雀想。好比说我不是在试图用温柔的谎言来让旁人更为幸福，只是软弱罢了。其实我多少违背了踏向明日的誓言，到头来你却没有为此而责怪我。他的脑子里嗡嗡作响，由噪声填补了空白，又因那无法歇止的喧嚣而渴求抚慰。他们的记忆挨得太过紧密了，不同的碎片边框在他们周围挤压碰撞，让一阵阵微弱的颤栗掠过脑海深处的每一个角落。单单是印记的共鸣足以达到这种效果吗？他没有经历过类似的事，他本该为精神的开敞与交融趋势的出现而多担忧几分的，但在他的手臂不受控地抱住鲁路修时，朱雀觉得这一切都不那么重要了。也许早该这样了，高台上的行刑本该让他们的命途化为一体，现在不过是弥补上尚未完成的一部分。两个停留于人间的怪物，他们终究会成为幽灵的，不是在今日，也不至于及至那时还孤身一人。

“朱雀。”他听见呼唤声，“我想……”

余下的话语他没能听清。要么是简单地被更为深入密切的亲吻给吞没了，要么是记忆回廊深处传来的喧嚣让他一时失了神。在人群的吵嚷之外，在炮火轰鸣与撕心裂肺的哭泣之外，所有能够化为利刃的话语都消失了。

而他随着蝉鸣听见了遥远的盛夏，与自己过于吵闹的心跳。

 

这样很奇怪，鉴于他还能在与对方互相亲吻时尝到些自己的血。

鲁路修的牙齿形状似乎一直维持在堪堪要变作猛兽的边界上，朱雀用舌尖去舔它们的缝隙，不太确定这过于鲜明的滋味是源自于想象还是现实的印刻。他们的体躯分量在靠近彼此时变得无比真实，微妙地越过了精神图景交汇时得以构建的空间的界限。也不奇怪，他们原本就是紧挨在一起的，这会儿不过是将单向捕食改作了相互依偎。鲁路修的双手一直在揉捏他的身体表层，胸脯、后颈和蓬松的发层，然后不大客气地钳住了他部分魂现后十分敏感的耳根。朱雀喘了口气，迷迷糊糊感觉到对方抓握着的部分扩散开一阵酥麻，他本该感到更警惕一些的，腿脚也该下意识地踢蹬几次，但他此时并不觉得这行为有多么讨厌。直至被鲁路修又一次捧住面廓时，朱雀才意识到自己已然放松到完全现出了兽躯的程度。抚摸着他的人类的手指隔着软毛贴上他的皮肤，像对待宠物般恣意搓摩着，又多出几分更甚于此的怜爱。

朱雀隐约感到一丝不妙，这预感在鲁路修保持着人类外观就欺身而上时得到了应证。就算他们之间的情事已经以各种不同的方式进行过不止一回了，他们也都还未以这样的体态搭配进行过交媾。这样会让鲁路修显得更为游刃有余，而自己反而会因为暴露感招致的精神与肉体上的双重紧绷而加倍难堪。他口中呜咽了一声，试图控制好自己的心绪让自己重归人身。鲁路修什么也没说，只是轻轻按住了他的腿根，用落在关节处的几下揉捏让他的双腿都不自觉地打起了颤。他的情绪变得更加无法稳定了，门牙在闭合的唇瓣下狠狠摩擦在一起。以这样的姿态被制压在下暴露出腹部让他有些不安，脊椎似乎也不太好受。然而鲁路修似乎已经打定了主意要欺负他一番，不仅按着他的腿根，还用同样赤裸的下半身不怀好意地挨蹭着他打开的后腿间从下腹部到尾根一带柔软的毛发。

人类的性器在此时突兀得离奇，过于光滑却又足够坚实。那东西顶着他的屁股，示威似地磨蹭，这个动作代表的意图足够明显，很容易就能让他推演出随后将要发生的事。朱雀抽噎了一下，试图将两腿并紧，但他的腿根被鲁路修拉得更开，光溜溜的人躯直接压在了他柔软的腹上。在他意识到现在就算翻个身把鲁路修摔到一边也不会造成什么长期性的严重后果之前，他的腿根已经开始因为燥热而抽搐了。“你在这副样子的时候真的很容易发情，是不是？”鲁路修埋在他胸口的软毛中发出闷笑。朱雀耷下了耳朵，放弃了为此而进行抗争。

他不太确定鲁路修这会儿抱着他的感觉是怎样的，准备操自己的抱枕还是一个特大号玩偶。他想着想着有些忿忿不平，又因为这样的被动态势而微妙的窜起些隐蔽的兴奋。鲁路修埋在他的毛发中深深吸气，双手抚摸他的时候有些不得要领，但大胆得近乎傲慢。那根阴茎的形状变得更明显了，好几次朱雀都以为它要开始顶进了，可它还是有一搭没一搭地戳在尾根附近，蹭在已经湿漉漉的穴口上，逼得他在一次又一次的紧缩中逐渐卸下防备而想要它想得发疯。他的腿一直在打颤，他确信鲁路修充分留意到了这点。朱雀从喉咙里憋出一声咕哝，然后闭上了眼睛，算是默许了。

否则还能怎样呢，他想。他的屁股在鲁路修的阴茎戳弄下已经猛烈抽搐了好几回，若不是他将上半身绷得太紧、喉咙好像也僵住了，他早就该叫出来了。他将前肢蜷了起来，心脏一阵狂跳，在那根粗实硬物撬开穴口时差些因异样的冲击感而昏厥过去。鲁路修还在轻声发笑，模糊地贴在他的心口附近。朱雀徒劳地蹬了蹬腿，也不过是在挨在对方的腰侧摩擦着，并在接踵而至的凿击下毫无抵抗之力。

“……——！”

他被重重操进了湿润的生殖道。兔子的性欲相较于人而言总是有些不同的，攀上巅峰的过程相当快，快到一定地步就不知道该算是优势还是劣势了。他从喉咙里挤出一声近似哀鸣的气音，感到思考的空间被挤压得所剩无几。或许是因为双方交合的形态搭配与平时不太一样，或许是因为他们的意识还相连着，仅仅是嵌在体内的两三次抽动，就让朱雀晕乎得相当厉害了。“真可爱。”他听见鲁路修发出了称赞。那双手从他弹动个不停的后腿处慢慢挪到他的躯干上，勒住了他的身体，让身下的结合也变得更为紧密。朱雀在那整根东西都捣进来时终于发出一声响亮的抽噎，他能清晰感觉到压在身上的人躯重量，抵在穴口外坠在尾根附近的沉甸甸的阴囊，以及圈在自己后腿关节附近、不怀好意地滑动着的一条长尾巴。操着他的阴茎表层渐渐冒出了凸起的肉刺，磨得他愈发颤抖不止。他的屁股应该已经高潮了，不止一次、还在不断叠上新的潮热。源于记忆相接的嘈杂回声忽然淡去了，整片天地间只剩下他们两个，就在当下，魂、欲及肉体都交叠在一起，碰撞时发出私密淫靡的响动。

朱雀昏昏然蹬着腿，某一刻忽然感觉到压在自己身上的分量轻了些许。那双抱着他的手臂推着他翻了个身，让他以对于兔子而言更为正常的姿势趴卧在地，然后骑在他的身后，以更接近于野兽的方式接着操他。鲁路修的体态大致还维持着人形，但拿来操他的那根东西已经异化了许多，不愧是就欲望而言最为诚实的器官之一。被肉刺拖拽内壁的刺激造成了一阵阵抽痛感，扩开作酸麻与被弄伤时特有的灼热。这下朱雀反而清醒了些，主动向上拱起了自己的屁股，迎合向鲁路修耸动贯入的力道。

“其实你可以抱怨或拒绝的。”鲁路修说。他的动作放缓了，手掌按在朱雀的前肢附近，压在毛发间揉动绷紧的关节。“你不该沉迷于用痛感来惩罚自己的，也没必要用这种方式来铭记我了。”

因为你不会再一次轻易失去我。因为我们所求的从不是毫无意义的死，所以我不会再将自己重新逼上绝路。朱雀听出了他的言下之意，在这样难以隐瞒心事的情境中，想要弄懂彼此的想法变得比平时更为容易。所以你也该知道我的，他想。他没有立即出声，而是忍住鼻腔酸涩继续力道柔和地向上拱动臀部。按住他的手掌渐渐变形为重种宽厚的前爪，喷吐在他后颈处的鼻息也裹上了危险的低沉呼噜声。鲁路修读懂了他想要什么，并迅速满足了他。摩擦在后颈皮附近的利齿，不时刮过他的毛发的爪尖，以及诚然变回了野兽形式的骑跨颠动。他们将这起情事克制又放纵地维持在制造伤害的边界上，恐惧早已经消散了，如今朱雀会因为这种形式的疼爱以及其中包含的隐忍与体贴而感到满足和喜悦。

他的身体在一次深顶之后渐渐舒展开来，毛发隐去而露出光滑的皮肤。鲁路修的阴茎还在他体内跳动，嵌进他腹中，向里排入欲望的种子。朱雀用人类的手臂撑在身下，喘息着完成了形态的对换。在猜疑中完成的暴行，在各怀心事的时日里交换的亲吻，在携手并行的末路中进行的互相抚慰，所有的一切都被联系在一起。从起初到现在，循环更替之后是新的开始。他垂下头，望见手背上色彩鲜明的图纹。“……但我想，”他小声说，“你也不用再为可能伤到我而担忧了，对你来说应当是件好事。”

傻瓜。他听见混在豹的低咆中隐约可辨的言语，不似认真的唾骂，而不过是温柔宠溺之下的无奈。交媾以这样的形式继续进行了下去，伴随着更多的啃咬舔舐、不怀好意的推压按揉和愈发激烈的冲撞。朱雀并未感到身居弱势的苦楚，他想他们不过是各自都被驯化了，也能容忍对方偶尔放肆到越过边界——就算有时会记恨，最后也总会原谅。他不知道他被翻来覆去地折腾了多久，时间的度量在意识中变得相当暧昧，而双方共有的一类力量让持久作战变作了切实可行的。他大抵是在某一刻因精神上的缱绻满足而放松了，又在放松中由得积攒下来的疲惫一拥而上。不知多久之后他睁开双眼，好端端躺在自己的床铺中，被某个人抱在怀里，身边萦绕着酣畅淋漓的性爱过后应有尽有的混杂气味。

朱雀抬起脸来，对上那双熟悉的眼睛。“我们算是谈妥了吗？”他愣愣问道。鲁路修的双眼中依然沉凝一片，叫他惶恐也叫他安心。他吸了吸鼻子，发觉在这时调整出一个微笑比他预想的要容易。即使他还没得到回答，但也不过是欠一个口头形式。鲁路修也对着他笑了，轻轻挨了一下他的鼻尖。

“可能不算完全谈妥了。”鲁路修说，“但来日方长，反正也不会有谁突然逃走。至少不会是目前为止还被关在这里的我。”

在这种时候都还没忘记讽刺一句应该是他的坏习惯，不过朱雀也早就习惯这点了。这会儿重要的不是措辞方式，是交汇的鼻息，是覆在一起的嘴唇，是叠合在一起的心拍。一场争执被划上了句点，阴霾被驱散，长梦也落下帷幕。

然后天亮了。

 

“我怎么至今都没看到他的印记到底长在哪。”C.C.说，“总不会是在脚底板上吧？”

她是对着朱雀发问的，眼神却上上下下扫着鲁路修的全身。当事人被她看得一阵头皮发麻，板着脸冷哼了一声。“有趣的猜想。”他说。C.C.在他接茬后兴高采烈地向着他迈了两步，对他端着下巴愈发肆无忌惮地打量了起来。

“肚脐？大腿根？胸口？要么就是……屁股蛋儿？”她瞄了眼他的腰下。正在沙发边哄孩子的鲁路修抄起一个靠垫就向她砸了过去，可惜只砸中了她的小腿。“——哎哟。”C.C.装模作样地皱起眉，“你还是自闭状态比较可爱，怎么就长成了这么个性格呢。”

“育儿令人暴躁，尤其是在当你意识到一大窝都是你亲生的种的时候。”鲁路修冷静地说，“以及我觉得你需要对我熟悉你的本性前后对你的态度变化认真负全责。”

他把挤在一起的小兔崽们向一边拨了拨，腾出一片地方来让自己坐下。在被晾了一阵子之后，C.C.的脚步声和她半真不假的抱怨一起渐渐离远了。而朱雀绕到了他的旁边，倚靠在沙发一侧而向他倾过了身，手臂兜在他的后背上轻轻搂住了。

“哪次你洗完澡别穿浴袍，围条毛巾直接走出来就能给她看一眼了。”朱雀说，“又不是什么隐私部位，你就满足一下她的好奇心吧，免得她真的在你洗澡的时候直接闯进去。”

鲁路修回想了一下头一次扭头从全身镜中看到的东西，顺延肩胛骨展开的血色翅翼状图案。后背的确不是什么隐私部位，大小和所在位置甚至还挺有观赏性的，露给知情者看也不会有损形象。他这么想着，嘴上却没这么说。“她还不至于做这么没品的事，除非我在浴缸里溺水了并且弄出了足够大的动静。但话说回来，现在我就算溺水了也不会真的出什么大问题。”他捏了把朱雀的腰，“我倒是很期待你能这么做，这是我特许的。”

朱雀先白了他一眼，又小声说了句“乐意奉陪”。被放在沙发坐垫上的孩子们精神地蹦跳过来，有几个爬上了鲁路修的大腿，有几个爬得离朱雀更近。朱雀抓起其中一只花斑兔，据说就是那个不幸被不同胎也不同种的亲弟弟包进过嘴里的小姑娘。现在她看上去活泼又健康，而且在上次的探视中，她对那两只小豹子也没有表露出什么严重的心理阴影，甚至可以说是态度比较不客气的一个。可能小朋友表达亲昵的方式就是互相啃一啃吧，鲁路修挠着鼻翼想。虽然作为轻种的幼崽她只能啃啃重种弟弟的耳朵。

“等他们习惯于变幻人身之后，就可以更经常跟那对双胞胎见面了。”朱雀说，把小姑娘平放在手心里，任她放松而惬意地耸着鼻子嗅他身上的气味，“届时或许可以把他们接回来照顾。虽然娜娜莉可能更想把他们留在身边。”

“希望她没在打什么继承权让渡之类的主意。”鲁路修怀疑道。

“让前代皇帝的私生子继位也不会比弑父登基更不合礼法了。”朱雀看了他一眼。

“好歹我的继承权曾经还排的上号呢。”鲁路修抗议道。不过是啊，他在位时违背的礼法已经足够多了，明目张胆废除的还要更多，这让他就算想要就此说事也没什么底气。而且仔细想想，他也不能过多干涉下一代的独立意志。“……算了，那种事情以后再考虑。”

他瘫进沙发靠背，开始悲观地预测自己的后代在足够懂事后会对继承权这种事抱有怎样的看法，以及届时会在亲子之间引发多少矛盾，想着想着便不由得呻吟了一声。“感到头疼了？”朱雀逮住机会调笑道，“因为出现了计划之外的变数？”

“你以为这该怪谁啊？”鲁路修瞪了他一眼。

“我承认我不擅长对付猫科生物。”朱雀立即举手投降，片刻之后才转而摸了摸鼻子，“他们在娜娜莉那里就被管教得挺好的，也懂礼数了。至少没再出现什么不小心把哥哥姐姐给吃下去了的事故。”

“我倾向于卢卡斯是闹着玩的，不是真的打算在这个年纪就开始骨肉相残。”鲁路修说，“但他显然还不知道什么叫分寸感。”

“我都没跟你指明过具体是谁，你倒是很清楚是那个男孩干的。”

“毕竟是从我肚子里出来的。”他比划道，“他们还没长大到让人读不懂的程度。”

再说她复仇的对象还挺明确的，他看了眼朱雀手上的小姑娘想。之后他和朱雀对上眼神，短暂沉默后同时失笑出声。没什么特别的理由，也不需要专门为此解释。尽管这样做有点傻兮兮的。很快就有别的谁对此发表了看法。

“你们两个这就和好啦？”C.C.端着冲泡好的热可可出现了，目光直冲着朱雀，眉毛高高挑起，“前几天是谁在瞎担心可能会闹掰的来着？”

“这样责怪他不太公平，C.C.。”鲁路修实事求是地指出，“很多事获得了好的结果并不意味着过程不够凶险，何况我也不属于脾气特别好的那种类型。”

“啊呀，你就向着他吧。”C.C.嗤笑道。

她的脚步再一次拉远了，这回消失在了某一扇门后。鲁路修没有留神去看，她的话语提醒起了他一些事，一些待决的问题。大部分问题都已经被议定了，但还有一些没有落到实处，而是一直悬放在他心上。朱雀把那只小兔子放到他的肩膀上，让她暖烘烘地挨着他的颈窝。鲁路修定了定神，他无法确定现在是个正确的时机，事实上他可能永远无法确定。他总是需要开口的。

“我的记忆存在与否都不会影响我的决定。”他突然说，“我的意思是，截至目前为止，我帮你拟定的育儿计划都还没脱离可实践的范畴。我会参与进这个过程，我会帮你分去一部分负担，因为这本来就是我该做的。也因为我确实在短时间内都最好别离开这座房子，毕竟现在我比在封印记忆的状态下更清楚暴露身份的严重性了。”他看向朱雀，对方似乎因他毫无铺垫的发言而有些困惑，但还是温和地注视着他的眼睛。“动机有所改变，但没有根本性影响。”鲁路修说，“客观条件也没有变动。我想不到会让我突然改变主意的理由。”

他把窝在肩头的小兔子拿到一边，让她重新和她的同胞兄弟姐妹们挤到了一起。然后他深吸了一口气，抬手握住了朱雀的左手。“所以还希望你好好考虑剩下的部分，”鲁路修说，“那部分主意也是我还没更改的。”

朱雀眨了眨眼，忽然将双眼一齐瞪大了。“你是在说……”

“是的。”

“你是认真的。”

“当然。”鲁路修说，“上一次我们谈起这件事的时候，我承认我有借机试探你的意思在内。但既然我已经获得了我想要的答案，也充分确认自己不会后悔了，试探也可以到此为止了。我觉得我有必要向你申明这点。”

他尽可能挑选了不那么欠揍的说话方式，他发誓自己尽力了，但他也只能做到这一步了。朱雀愣愣地盯着他，像是被打了个猝不及防，良久才抽动了一下鼻子。

“……烂透了。”

“我想也是。”

“你的恋爱经验到底有多匮乏啊，浪漫细胞也都死掉了吗。”

“很抱歉因为我一直被关在这里所以连一枚戒指都没法背着你准备好。”鲁路修低下头，“事实上我让娜娜莉帮忙了，但这么点时间还不够定制出成品再寄送过来，而且到手的时候也没法瞒着你。如果到时候你想让我再下跪一次，不是为了跟你求情而是为了求婚，我会很乐意做的。”

“我不是想强调仪式感或者戒指。”朱雀说。他的呼吸声有点太响，也不太平稳。“你真的有必要像这样寻求有效沟通到底吗？”

“总比不够坦诚地浪费了一通口舌还达不成目的要好。我已经在努力改进自己的行事方式了。”鲁路修说，“但如果你竟然还有那么一点儿寻求浪漫感的欲望，我也不是不能满足你。”

他没有当即就抬头去看朱雀的表情，虽然他觉得那应该会很有趣，八成是充斥着对自己的气恼、埋怨又不能真的发作。但重新提起求婚这种事来总是需要一鼓作气的，就算他能在某种程度上抱着平常心与求婚对象坐下来跳过心灵挣扎阶段直接商议细节，也不是说他真的就完全不会对此感到紧张了。鲁路修定了定神，让双手一并拢住朱雀的左手，缓慢、郑重且意有所指地按压了一下。

“既然我们已经彼此交换了过去，决定了要在现下互相陪伴，那么你愿意陪我一同完成关于未来的约定吗？”他沉声道，“你会以ZERO的身份与世界相守，这点不会改变，就如同鲁路修·vi·不列颠尼亚也在那一日死去了。但你与我仍然能坦诚相对，若是我们注定要放弃原本的名字，那么就一同去寻找新的意义与价值。”

他在话音还没落下的时候就预想好了很多种朱雀可能的反应，比如说指责他只会说漂亮话，比如说先象征性地甩开他的手跟他再磨几个回合才同意他再度握住，又比如说……哪种都有可能，哪种都不太像。在短短几十秒内展开的后续想象越来越离谱，而存在于现实中的朱雀总算开了口，只有一句裹着鼻音的话。

“还有什么新的意义可寻找的，”他说，“你明明都替我规划好了。”

是表肯定，还是表抱怨？鲁路修一时无法确定，他引以为傲的判断力突然失灵了。然后他眼睁睁看着面前的人像喝醉酒了一般踉跄着退了两个半步就栽倒了，倒卧在地的时候已经缩成了一个形状不太规则的巨大毛球。“朱雀？”鲁路修诧异道。蜷在地上的兔子把耳朵给拽了下来，捂着它们挡住了眼睛，迟迟没再多吭一声。“——喂，朱雀？这算什么反应？”鲁路修叫屈道，“你哪怕是随便搪塞我一句说日后再议也好啊，我也不是不打算给你多留一些考虑的时间……”

他跳下沙发，同样现出兽态，绕着趴地不语的朱雀转了好几圈，急得用前爪推了推他。伏地的兔子被推得转了个面，翻出柔软的毛肚皮，后腿一抽一抽，依然执拗地捂着垂下来的耳朵挡着眼睛。鲁路修又小心翼翼地推了推他的胸脯，他才终于发出一阵奇怪的呜咽，听上去并不像是哪儿被弄疼了的时候会发出的那类声音，但也说不准。

“唉。年轻人。”C.C.的声音不知道从哪个角落又冒了出来，显然已经在那里偷听了好一会儿了，“你们都互相纠缠多久了，孩子都有好几批了，怎么还在玩这套纯情初恋一样的把戏。”

鲁路修抬头咆了一嗓子，这回门板真的关上了。几个被他的声音吓呆了的小兔子掉下了沙发，缓过劲来之后慢悠悠地拱向他们身边。朱雀依然什么都不说，他又翻了个身，长耳朵从前肢的按压下滑了出去。他的肢掌也挪开了一点，眼睛亮得惊人。他的后腿还在抽动，但他没有逃跑，也没有一脚踹过来。不知过了多久，在鲁路修又绕着他转了不知道多少圈后，朱雀才慢慢抬起头，站稳脚，截住了急的团团转正准备再绕一圈的黑豹，轻轻贴上了对方的额头。足够温缓，足够亲昵，足够作为一个回答。

他只是不说话，像兔子们常做的那样。


End file.
